DESPERTAR
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: Lo vio sonreír, era la primera vez que veía esa sádica sonrisa a tan pocos centímetros de ella, Inuyasha se relamió los labios degustando con placer el delicioso sabor metálico de la sangre de la ojicanela bajo su control HURT GORE LEMON¡
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Los demás personajes ajenos a Inuyasha pertenecen a la serie Claymore…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Lemon explicito… Gore (mi primera Gore xD) (entiéndase sangrienta jejejeje)

Inuyasha ha ¿despertado?... ni él lo entiende muy bien, su sangre youkai reclama deseos de sangre, pero su mente lúcida mantendrá al borde del control estos deseos, pero ya no le quedan energía para controlar las demás perversiones…

**Diálogos entre -.- **

_Pensamientos en cursivas __(Historia narrada desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha…)_

**Capitulo 1:.- Despertar…**

_Despertar??, escuche esa palabra justo antes de estar aquí… la __oscuridad… despertar… más bien parece que estoy dormido, pero aun no quiero cerrar los ojos, … despertar… que gracioso suena… huele a sangre… huele bien… tal vez eso sea…_

_Abro los ojos y me encuentro justo en donde __recuerdo estar la ultima vez, los arboles me rodean y unas extrañas columnas como de un templo, arraigadas a nada, solo están ahí paradas, es como si estuvieran viéndome, juzgándome, que les importa… _

-¡¡nada de esto les incumbe¡¡¡- _grito a nadie en especial, solo necesitaba oír mi propia voz, hacia demasiado silencio… _

-ehh¡¡- _expresión sardónica_- vaya creí que nunca despertarías…-

_Despertar, de nuevo esa palabra…_

-tu quien eres??- _la miro, es una hermosa chica… pero no lo es, más parece un demonio con forma de mujer, esos ojos tan profundos, dorados como oro fundido, ella no es humana eso es seguro…_

-que descortés Inuyasha, no me recuerdas… mmm está bien, la pérdida de memoria de corto plazo es normal en estos casos… supongo que tendré que presentarme de nuevo, o eso diría si no fuera porque la razón por la que estás aquí es por una emergencia , y una muy grande, ese olor a sangre, se que puedes percibirlo, pero como notaras aquí no hay nada más que bosque… hay una batalla más adelante, tus amigos incluso tu hermano están al borde de la muerte, por eso estas aquí… pero ahora yo que tu… preferiría estas ahí…

-como??- _ni bien termine mi pregunta emprendí la carrera, era extraño, mi velocidad parecía diferente, no, es diferente, soy mucho mas rápido ahora, puedo sentirlo, es como si mis pernas fueran tan ligeras, aun puedo correr mas… mas… mas rápido, llego en cuestión de segundos… no me gusta lo que veo… me hace hervir la sangre, Kirara cubierta de sangre al parecer protege a alguien…_

-Sango¡¡¡ estas bien donde están los demás- _levanto a la taijiya, pero esta no me responde esta inconsciente y de su pecho sale una inmensa cantidad de sangre, me preocupa pero, en mi mente solo me pregunto, donde diablos esta Kagome, no se si eso me hace un mal amigo, no me importa, vuelvo a poner a Sango en su lugar cuidando de que esta aun respira, Kirara emite un pequeño silbido, la miro e intento confortarla, esa mononoke para ser solo un felino es más inteligente que la mayoría de los demonios e incluso estoy seguro que aun de mucho humanos… o diablos¡¡¡ no lo había notado¡¡¡_

-Kirara¡¡¡ tu pierna o tu pata¡¡ demonios, tranquila¡¡¡- _abro mi Haori y arranco un pedazo de mi Kosode blanco, me acerco al muñón de Kirara donde antes se encontrara su pata trasera, se la han cortado desde el muslo, le hago un torniquete para que deje de perder sangre, ahora mas que nunca deseo encontrar a Kagome, … a mi nariz llega con facilidad el aroma de los demás Miroku, Shippo y Kagome, los tres están sin moverse, por último, el fuerte aroma de mi hermano, al parecer también está herido, lo sé por el aroma de su sangre, lo cual me preocupa aun mas si eso fuera posible, si alguien logo herir a Sesshomaru entonces si estamos en un jodido lio, corro… más rápido… lo mas que logro correr, me sorprendo un poco de mi velocidad, pero aun mas de la distancia recorrida, no recuerdo que lograse percibir las cosas a tales distancias… no importa solo deseo encontrarlos, encontrarla a ella… finalmente llego, y lo veo, a mi hermano, aun de pie, con su espada en alto, pero creo que su Haori se ha vuelto rojo de tanta sangre, la mayoría de él pero hay varios olores, lo extraño es que no percibo el aroma de Naraku por ningún lado, entonces quien ha hecho esto??_

-Sesshomaru¡¡- _el no me mira solo apunta hacia el cielo, miro… y no logro ver nada_

-no pierdas de vista, es demasiado rápido, jodidademente rápido…-

_Observo y saco a __Tessaiga tratando de vislumbrar a que se refiere, ciertamente me sorprendió un poco el hecho de que de por sentado que venía a ayudarlo, o más aun, que acepte mi ayuda, y recuerdo a Sango, supongo que no estamos para andar de orgullosos, _

-con un demonio Inuyasha, sí que te tomaste tu tiempo…-

_Vaya es la primera vez que escucho a mi hermano insultar tan frecuentemente, aun es situaciones dif__íciles el suele estar sereno, excepto las primeras veces que nos vimos que me dijo hasta de que me iba a morir o a matar, pero desde entonces casi nunca me dirige la palabra más que cuando es estrictamente necesario, y repito casi siempre esta sereno aun en las peleas…_

-lo sien… este… no recuerdo que paso, solo desperté en el bosque…-

_Finalmente mi respuesta lo hizo que girara a verme…_

-pero qué?? He…(tono de burla) -_me miro de arriba abajo, me analizo, incluso creo que me olfateo aun de lejos_

- vaya pues si estas cambiado, tal vez ahora si puedas hacer algo mas que simplemente chillar… estate atento¡¡ ahí viene-

_Que demonios?? A que se refiere con cambiado, no me da tiempo de pensar, una estela negra __ligeramente mas grande que una persona pasa a un lado de nosotros, cuatro látigos pegan contra nosotros, pues si que es rápido sea lo que sea, no puede verlo bien, y apenas pude esquivar su ataque, uno tras otro los látigos chocan contra nosotros, es jodidamente rápido apenas y puedo reaccionar, por suerte mi velocidad a mejorado últimamente, y al parecer mi instinto igual, pues reacciono aun antes de poder distinguir lo que debo hacer, esto se ve mal, yo y Sesshomaru únicamente estamos esquivando, no podemos atacar algo tan rápido que apenas distinguimos donde esta…_

-aaarrgghh¡¡ -

_O diablos, escucho gritar a __Sesshomaru, y cae al piso, sus ojos rojos, sosteniendo su abdomen el cual sangra a borbotones, demonios¡¡¡ esto no está bien, nada bien¡¡¡_

-Sesshomaru¡¡-

-maldita hija de p.. uta¡¡-

_Sesshomaru__ se transforma, pero ni bien a terminado cuando esa cosa lo amarra con sus cuatro látigos, y por fin puedo verla bien, es un extraño demonio, parece una mujer pero completamente de color azul metálico, cuatro látigos que parecen cadenas sobresalen de un par de alas que parecen de mariposa pero más feas, y un cuerno corona su frente, sus ojos dorados parecen los de un gato y es como si viera tu alma directamente, no solo te mira… te analiza absolutamente, es temible, corro hacia ella antes de que troce a mi hermano, blando a colmillo y le pido a mi padre que por kami funcione, … ella esquiva el kongosouha tan fácilmente que hasta parece que se burla, _

-hee¡¡¡ que tenemos aquí, pequeño demonio, odio a los demonios… fuiste tu¡¡ mataste a papa y a mama¡¡¡ y a Onii-chan¡¡¡ muere¡¡¡-

_No __sé de qué demonios está hablando, está loca eso es seguro, ah¡¡ pero si que es rápida, apenas y puedo esquivar sus garras, aun no suelta a Sesshomaru, pero es como si no le estorbara tenerlo ahí amarrado, maldita loca¡¡¡_

-no sé de que hablas, pero no me importa¡¡ kaze no kizu¡¡- _ni siquiera se molesta en esquivarlo, pero este apenas y le hace unos pequeños cortesitos que al parecer ni siquiera sintió, oh¡¡ estoy en problemas, puedo sentir sus garras atravesando mi piel, están ardientes, mas que cortarme es como si me quemaran, ah¡ duele, pero a la distancia que esta, aprovecho para cortar las cadenas que amarran a Sesshomaru, ella si lo sintió esta vez, creo que la moleste… aah¡¡¡ maldita perra¡¡¡ se a prendido de mi brazo y me muerde siento sus colmillos atravesarlo completamente, o no¡¡ esto no esta bien…_

-aaarrgghhh¡¡¡ demonios¡¡¡- _a es una ardiente sensación, y parece que todo va en cámara lenta, veo a Sesshomaru en su forma común de nuevo, al parecer se dio cuenta que ser un perro bastante grande no era buena idea, blande a toquillin y al parecer si le a causado daño esta vez, pero la maldita se ha quedado con mi brazo, o si que duele¡¡¡ al menos aun poseo la mano con la que manejo a colmillo, ahora si se va a enterar, aprovecho el poder del sokuryuha de mi hermano y uso el bakuryuha, la maldita si que es rápida, a esquivado los ataques, pero al menos soltó mi brazo, y la perra vuelve a subir al cielo y a esconderse entre las nubes, es extraño ya no me duele el brazo, y a dejado de sangrar, miro mi Haori lleno de sangre y desbaratado a la altura del antebrazo puedo sentir la ausencia de mi extremidad, pero aprovechare mientras esta entumido, esa se va a enterar, me preparo, pero entonces…_

-alto Inuyasha, estúpido ototo deberías ponértelo ahora que todavía hay tiempo, en tu forma youkai no debiera ser tan difícil y vamos a necesitar todo el poder posible…

_Nani?? A dicho ponérmelo?? Mi b__razo?? Forma youkai?? Me intrigo una vez mas, uso a colmillo para reflejarme, diablos, lo que veo me sorprende un poco, mi cara luce como un youkai, mis ojos rojos, mis pupilas azules, mis enormes colmillos, aunque hay algo distinto, las desalineadas líneas moradas que normalmente son dos, ahora son cuatro, al igual que las de Sesshomaru, pero lo mas importante, conservo mi conciencia plena y a colmillo parece no importarle mi poder youkai ya que puedo blandirla como siempre…_

-te admiras luego Inuyasha demonios, apúrate que la maldita no tarda en bajar-

_Corro hacia mi __brazo lo sostengo y lo miro, es una sensación tan extraña, oh¡¡ jeje, mi brazo también tiene las marcas moradas, dos en la muñeca y dos en el antebrazo casi llegando al borde donde este termina, un corte fino al menos como si hubiera sido cortado con una espada, bien ahora no tengo idea que debo hacer, simplemente lo pego o??_

- maldición Inuyasha¡¡¡ ahí viene solo prepárate¡¡-

_Lo __guardo entre mis ropas es tan jodidamente extraño, pero me preparo, la perra es rápida¡¡¡_

_La batalla se a extendido… la maldita solo juega con nosotros, le a volado la pierna a Sesshomaru, no se por que no lo ha matado, solo se esta divirtiendo, Sesshomaru parece adolorido, me preocupa que pierda la conciencia pero no puedo hacer nada la maldita me esta acorralando poco a poco, mis técnicas no funcionan es demasiado rápida, demasiado, veo delante de mi una estela que se lleva a la demonio con ella, escucho de fondo la voz de Kagome…_

-Clare¡¡¡ Inuyasha¡¡¡-

_Clare__? Quien demonios es Clare?? No me importa al menos ya no tengo a la loca de azul atacándome, no se donde ha ido, voy con Sesshomaru, bien aun esta despierto, no se que hacer…_

-Sesshomaru… tu pierna-

-ya lo se maldición¡¡¡ argh¡¡ con un demonio, no te quedes ahí, dámela¡¡¡-

_mmm… bien al__ menos sabré si lo de pégate tu brazo era broma o no… esta a solo unos metros pero el no parece en condiciones de levantarse, la tomo y se la entrego y entonces miro como de entre sus ropas saca una pequeña chatita con agua, limpia los cortes y simplemente se la coloca en el lugar correcto…_

-y ahora que?, me vas a decir que se pega con agua??- lo _miro incrédulo… _

-no seas idiota ototo… el youki es de las ventajas mas grande que tenemos lo demonios, y el nivel de control que tengas sobre el mide tu capacidad de ser o no un demonio poderoso, y yo por supuesto soy el mejor, crees que no puedo recuperarme de esto?? Arghh¡¡-

_Veo como mi hermano __simplemente sujeta su pierna con fuerza cierra los ojos y libera su youki como si estuviera a punto de transformarse pero sin llegar a hacerlo realmente, sale sangre a borbotones de lo que queda de su pierna, irónicamente creo que eso le ayuda en lo que sea que quiere hacer…_

-Inuyasha estas bien??- _la voz de Kagome… _

_Ella __viene sobre Shippo que parece un pájaro blanco, se me hace extraño que ella no se haya bajado para nada, pero no importa al menos está con vida y consiente, más de lo que puedo decir de Sango y de Miroku donde sea que este último se encuentre._

-Kagome, que demonios es esa cosa??-

_Kagome__ me abrasa con fuerza, dice cosas como me alegra que hayas venido y otras que no entiendo muy bien ya que esta llorando a cantaros, y entonces si se me hace súper extraño, porque ni aun así se ha bajado de Shippo, y entonces las miro sus dos piernas vendadas de los talones al muslo, con diferentes puntos de sangre y al parecer un entablillado en ambas…_

-Kagome tus piernas??.. pero que??-

-mmm… no importa, ambas están rotas pero me recuperare, solo no debo moverlas hasta que estén bien…

-no te preocupes Inuyasha, yo seré las piernas de Kagome, hasta que pueda volver a caminar-

_Pocas veces me sorprende __Shippo, no se si es muy infantil o muy maduro, pero me alegra que este aquí, entonces recuerdo a Sango y a Kirara… y el hecho de que aun no he visto a Miroku…_

-Kagome, donde esta Miroku…-

-no lo se, no lo he visto ni a Sango, desde que nos separamos, hace ya unas horas-

-unas horas¡¡¡… Kagome yo… yo no recuerdo como comenzó esto…-

-no? Esta bien, Tetzuko dijo que esto podría pasar, la perdida de la memoria a corto plazo a veces pasa, pero la recuperaras, por ahora, debemos regresar a esa cosa de donde vino, ella no es de esa dimensión, por eso nos ha dado tanto trabajo, es extremadamente rápida y no pertenece aquí, por eso esta Clare aquí, ella es de la dimensión donde esta tía pertenece, creo que ni ella puede derrotarla, pero si puede contenerla lo suficiente podremos abrir el portal de regreso…-

_Con un demonio, __Kagome me esta hablando en chino, no entendí nada, solo entiendo el que no podemos derrotarla, eso ya lo veremos…_

-ho¡¡ kami¡¡ Inuyasha¡¡¡ tu brazo…-

- he si que pasa con el??-

-qué pasa?? No… oh¡¡ oh dios no- _Kagome se pone a sollozar… _

_No pude aguantarme tenia que hacerlo…_

-mi brazo claro que lo tengo aquí esta mira,- _saco de entre mi Haori mi brazo cercenado, dios nunca la había visto tan pálida, de hecho creí que se desmallaría, casi me arrepentí de jugarle esa broma, casi…_

-deja de jugar Inuyasha, kami, cuando dejaras de ser tan inútil, debiste de aprovechar este tiempo para… arghhh¡¡ aun no…-

_Vi como __Sesshomaru intentaba levantarse, su pierna al parecer ya había sido colocada de nuevo donde correspondía, muy conveniente, aunque aun no parecía tener fuerza en ella, donde antes esta se separaba de su cuerpo ahora solo había un feo corte, como si desde un principio la espada solo hubiera hecho una hendidura, sin llegar a cortarla, muy conveniente, bien si no mal recuerdo, cuando recién le corte el brazo a Sesshomaru le dio por ponerse algunos antes de darse por vencido y dejar de intentarlo, supongo que al ser su propia pierna esta vez terminara bien, en cierta forma me alegro, puedes pelear sin un brazo, pero no sin una pierna… mire mi propio brazo cercenado, curiosamente aun parecía vivo, o al menos a mi me lo pareció, baje mi Haori exponiendo mi torso y mi muñón, lleno de sangre… ahora Kagome parecía que tendría un infarto y creo que agarro el color de Kikyo, o sea pálida completamente…_

-necesito agua Kagome- _rápidamente Kagome rebusco entre sus bolsillos y después entre esa curiosa bolsa de mezclilla que había venido a remplazar a la fea amarilla, saco una botella de agua de su tiempo, tenía ya solo un poco de agua, al parecer se había roto en algún momento, pero lo que tenia me sería suficiente, me senté en el piso, puse mi brazo cortado entre mis piernas y con el que aun me servía tome la botella, lave las dos extremidades del corte, mas que agua pareciera que me había echado aceite en la herida, el dolor era asfixiante, casi devuelvo lo que sea que hubiese comido esta mañana, y entonces lo coloque en el lugar correcto, solo sentí presión en la herida, dudaba si podría mantener mi estomago en su lugar, y entones hice lo mismo que mi hermano, libere mi poder youkai, me concentre en dirigir mi energía a mi brazo, aun no se bien como funciona esto de pegar las extremidades nuevamente, digo, no tengo la experiencia de Sesshomaru y tal vez falle, espero que no, en verdad quiero mi cuerpo completo, ya es bastante difícil controlar a colmillo con las dos manos como para que a partir de ahora solo pueda blandirla con una mano… me concentre, al parecer tenia algún otro chiste porque no estaba funcionando, o tal vez al ser solo un hanyou no puedo hacer semejante hazaña, ya que esto solo los demonios pueden hacerlo, nunca eh escuchado que un humano pueda pegarse un miembro cercenado… _

-no te estás concentrando lo suficiente-_ era Sesshomaru quien me hablaba, o estaba muy cerca o la liberación del poder youkai extrema mis sentidos, creo que era lo segundo porque podía escuchar a la loca de azul pelear contra la tal Clare sea quien sea esa tía…_

- Inuyasha… deja de pensar en lo demás, no notes lo que te rodea, solo concéntrate en tu brazo, en tu herida, libera más poder, eso no es suficiente y dirígelo todo a tu brazo que intentas pegar, devuélvele la energía que ha perdido, únelo a ti con tu youki-

_Huy si que fácil, libera mas __youki, dirígelo a tu brazo muerto, si pan comido hermano, esta bien Inuyasha, tu puedes hacerlo concéntrate solo… argh¡¡¡ como duele kami¡¡¡ a concéntrate… concéntrate… bien creo que ya lo tengo, o mierda, ahora siento el dolor de herida de mi brazo que intento regresar, a esto es demasiado, bueno al menos ya siento un poco mi brazo, solo un poco, supongo que el torrente de youki va por el buen camino, solo espero que funcione… arghh¡¡¡ aaaa¡¡¡_

-aaahaaa¡¡¡¡ mierda¡¡¡ parece que circula fuego en lugar de sangre, maldición¡¡¡-

-bien significa que las venas y los nervios ya se han unido, es lo más difícil, lo demás vendrá solo, aunque al parecer el hueso si tendrá que soldar normal, como si se te hubiera roto, así que te recomiendo que no lo muevas mucho-

-huy si que fácil vera, p.. uta duele¡¡-

-je, por alguna razón…me siento bien, je, deberías estar agradecido al menos tu lograste recuperar tu brazo-

_Esa indirecta fue muy directa… no me importa… me incorporo, el poder youki que libere me __asfixia un poco, mmm no… no es solo eso, hay algo mas… p..uta no puede ser… tengo… no es cierto… ¡¡ tengo hambre¡¡ demonios, demonios, ni siquiera quiero recapacitar en el antojo que tengo de comer carne, no, no, solo no pensare en eso… _

-Inuyasha te duele mucho?? Quieres que lo vendemos…-

_Veo a __Kagome, me ve extraña, como si… me temiera¡¡¡ ah¡¡ no¡¡ odio esa mirada¡¡ en ella no por favor¡¡¡ que tan mal debo verme para que ella me tenga miedo¡¡ o kami¡¡ me relajare, a el dolor de mi brazo no me deja calmarme, toda mi energía se va para ahí, creo que se esta curando… vaya, eso es bueno…_

-si Kagome- _intento no verla su mirada me descoloca, me molesta, demasiado… siento sus temblorosos dedos que limpian mi piel con el resto del agua que aun quedaba en la botella, es calor en sus manos mientras limpia la herida y después las vendas, ah, la presión hace que me duela un poco menos, ahora si puedo bajarle a mi energía youkai… _

_Dos ráfagas oscuras pasan junto a nosotros, la abrazo para __protegerla y a Shippo también, si que son rápidas las dos, no eh podido verlas, solo escucho los sablazos de sus espadas chocando, Sesshomaru apunta a toquillin para diferente lados pero no se decide a usarla, al parecer son demasiado rápidas aun para el, solo esta en guardia, me aseguro de dejar a Kagome bien sentada sobre el kitzune gaviota, y me decido a acompañar a mi hermano… y entonces logro verlas, han quedado inmóviles a solo unos metros de mi, están peleando con sus espadas cruzadas viendo quien sede primero, pero al menos están quietas y puedo verlas a amabas y me sorprendo al ver a la famosa Clare, mas parece un demonio que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí, su cara desfigurada por su gran mandíbula llena de aserrados dientes, la enorme alabarda sostenida por un musculoso brazo que dejo de ser femenino hace mucho, y el otro un extraño brazo que parece ser la pata de un caballo plateado, su cuerpo es de mujer, un extraño atuendo, parecido al uniforme de Kagome pero este parece hecho de metal, al final sus femeninas piernas se vuelven dos extrañas piernas de un caballo metálico de la rodilla a los pies, acorde con el brazo que no sostiene la alabarda, entonces lo note, el poder youki de ella era extraño, emanaba en diferentes proporciones según la parte del cuerpo, era como si estuviera convertida por partes, _

-una transformación parcial he?? No creí que eso fuera posible, supongo que si mundo es aun mas extraño que el nuestro…-

-no… simplemente es una… traduciéndolo a palabras de esta dimensión seria algo así como un youkai creado a partir de un humano, un Hanyou… uno falso…-

_Miro a la chica que previamente vi en el bosque, su cabello __rojizo hasta la cintura, y una albarda en sus manos, igual a la alabarda que posee Clare… su explicación me recuerda a cierto Hanyou…_

- Hee¡¡¡ ya conozco un Hanyou así, Naraku, comenzó siendo un humano pero al ceder su alma a una gran cantidad de demonios termino convirtiéndose en uno, incompleto, un hanyou…- _la miro después de mi escaza explicación, ella solo me mira como si le dijera algo que ya sabia desde antes, esta tipa es muy extraña…_

-si… en la dimensión de Clare y Prisilla es un poco diferente, pero en general termina siendo lo mismo, la diferencia seria en que el resultado de estos Hanyous artificiales, la razón de su existencia radica en destruir a los Yoma, perdón… aquí les dicen Youkai…-

Sessh: La dimensión de Clare… eso significa que tu no eres de su misma dimensión, a pesar de todo tiene una apariencia similar, pero tu no posees Youki…-

Tet: he¡¡ que observador Sesshomaru-sama… así es… yo tomo la apariencia de la dimensión a la que voy, aun así no la escojo… solo soy una víctima de mi habilidad especial, solo soy una hanyou, desee vivir eternamente, pero no para ser la mas fuerte ni la mas bella o esas estupideces… a mi me gusta mirar…

-mirar, que demonios? Eso debe ser de lo mas aburrido…- _sin mencionar que se escucha pervertido… la miro de pies a cabeza, es muy hermosa y si mirada azul profunda me distrae, ella es muy extraña… espera… hace unos momentos tenia los ojos ambarinos… que tipa mas rara…_

Tet: seria muy extraño de explicar Inuyasha… pero te diré que…

Sessh: dejen de parlotear, aquí vienen…-

_Clare__ y Prisilla se han separado, la perra de azul sigue diciendo incoherencias acerca de que mataron a su familia, no me importa, le echa la culpa a cualquiera que se le ponga enfrente, Clare por otro lado parece que más se preocupa por la energía que abarca su cuerpo, cada vez más parece un youkai…_

_Finalmente logro sentir el aroma de Miroku, eso me ha aliviado demasiado, puedo verlo a lo lejos, viene corriendo al parecer esta en mejores condiciones que Kagome, _

Mir: ya esta listo¡¡ el portal¡¡ Tetzuko-sama, Clare-sama¡¡-

_Esto no es bueno, la loca de azul ah divisado a Miroku, algo tiene que la pelea con __Clare dejo de ser interesante para ella, diablos, no lograre llegar antes que ella, no¡¡¡_

- Miroku¡¡¡¡- _es muy rápida no llegare… a mi costado pasa Tetzuko corriendo es muy rápida quizá aun mas que Clare, bien a logrado detenerla, aprovecho la oportunidad y asesto a Tessaiga contra Prisilla, demonios apenas y le ha hecho un pequeño corte…_

Mir: Inuyasha, tenemos que llevarla a las montañas, el portal ha sido abierto, pero no permanecerá así por mucho tiempo…

Tet: tranquilo houshi-sama, Inuyasha¡¡ Sesshomaru¡¡ su poder youkai servirá para mantener el portal abierto, yo y Clare nos encargaremos de llevar a Prisilla al portal, rápido, vayan¡¡¡

_Tomo a Miroku y puedo ver a mi hermano seguirnos, aunque al parecer aun no puede correr muy rápido… tsk, a el no puedo llevármelo, aun en esa __situación me atravesaría el pecho antes de permitirme tocarlo, bien, no importa… le preguntaría a Miroku por dónde ir, pero este parece que le ha tomado vértigo a la velocidad a la que vamos, je je je… sigue sorprendiéndome mi velocidad, sigo el aroma que dejo Miroku, por suerte es un simple camino, … finalmente llegamos, solo logro divisar una extraña line frente a mi… como un hilo rojo sostenido a nada, pero esa cosa emana un extraño poder, mi sangre se espesa de solo acercarme… ah¡ mis sentidos se nublan, el poder youkai es demasiado… oh no maldición¡¡¡ ese maldito deseo de probar la carne me ha regresado, diablos, odio estar en estado youkai, mis deseos de lucha son insaciables, aunque en este caso, es mas como hambre¡¡¡ no¡¡ debo pensar en otra cosa…_

-oi¡ Miroku¡¡ que diablos es esto?, no es mas que una tonta línea con una extraña energía, Prisilla no cabra aquí de ninguna manera…

-sí, lo sé, ese es el pequeño detalle, con los pergaminos y la ayuda de Tetzuko sama es lo único que he logrado hacer…-

-esta bien houshi-sama, lo demás será cosa de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru… mmm donde se encuentra Sesshomaru-sama?-

-keh¡¡ eso lento de mi aniki aun está intentando llegar, el muy idiota aun no se ha recuperado se su pierna-

-he¡¡ no deberías hablar así de tu onii-san Inuyasha-kun, si no fuera por el tu habrías dado por perdido tu brazo izquierdo-

-keh¡¡ me da igual-

-tu brazo? Inuyasha, acaso tu?-

Miro a Miroku y muevo mi brazo restándole importancia, el solo me mira, primero analítico, luego parece que fuera la primera vez que mira, a abierto los ojos sorprendido y puedo ver la confusión en su mirada oscura, no me gusta esa mirada, pareciera que ha visto a un verdadero youkai…

-keh¡¡ Miroku qué diantres miras…- _lo miro desafiante… incomodo, se que él se da cuenta de eso…_

-gommene Inuyasha, es solo que tu apariencia… bueno… te sientes bien?-

-feh¡¡ si te refieres a que si aun guardo la conciencia, pues notaras que si, ya se que poseo mi apariencia de Youkai e incluso mi poder a aumentado, pero estoy perfectamente lucido, y mi mente esta muy clara, no te apures por eso- _mi hermano finalmente nos ha alcanzado… _

Sessh: bien Tetzuko, que demonios debemos de hacer?-

-es muy simple, el houshi a logrado abrir la dimensión correcta, yo abriré su tamaño, pero como sabrán, la mayoría de los portales no son solo de un sentido… si emanan suficiente poder youkai mantendrán aquello del otro lado, ahí justamente, y supongo que no querrán otro monstruo como Prisilla aquí vera, esa tipa es mucho mas fuerte de lo que ya vieron y Clare esta en las ultimas, si Prisilla no estuviera tan confundida ya nos hubiera matado a todos…-

-bien, si hay bichos mas poderosos que ella del otro lado, como es que nuestro simple poder podrá detenerlos de que no pasen-

-jeje, no será solo su poder, Clare y Prisilla están emanando increíbles cantidades de Youki, con dos mas de tamaño equivalente, cualquier demonio por mas fuerte se la pensaría dos veces antes de intentar pasar, una simple suma…-

-keh¡¡ no será mas que simple espectáculo…-

-si esperemos que solo sea simple espectáculo… … bien aquí vamos¡¡¡-

_Puedo ver como la __pelirroja acaricia su alabarda por el filo, dejando en ella una cierta cantidad de sangre, después blande su alabarda y atraviesa esa simple línea,… ah¡¡ diablos, siento un palpitar en mi pecho, es asfixiante, siento como mi sangre se espesa y de nuevo tengo hambre, frente a mi se ha abierto un vórtice, es como ver directamente al kazzana de Miroku solo que este es mucho mas grande y no hay corriente que nos jale, solo es un gran agujero abierto frente a nosotros, mmm mas bien me recuerda un poco al meidou de Sesshomaru, ah… tengo mucho calor y mi mente empieza a nublarse, tengo sueño… pero mi cuerpo esta muy excitado, deseo destrozar algo y sentir la sangre empapar mis manos, no¡¡, el poder me embriaga demasiado, es… es casi placentero… argh¡¡ no, basta, debo controlarme… escucho una voz de fondo… creo que es Sesshomaru…_

-Inuyasha¡¡¡ demonios¡¡¡ estúpido y débil ototo¡¡¡-

_Débil?... quien es débil?... que ototo ni que nada, estúpido aniki te demostrare quien es débil, he¡¡ la provocación de __Sesshomaru me ha ayudado a recuperar un poco la conciencia… aunque aun siento tan cansada mi mente… miro a mi hermano, tiene sus ojos de youkai y puedo sentir su increíble poder youkai inundar el aire, pero no va a ganarme¡¡ concentro mi youki, siento perfectamente como el poder emana de mis poros, es una agradable sensación, es tan cálida y embriagante… el poder es embriagante, siento que aun puedo expulsar mas energía, ah¡¡ es tan cálido y se siente tan bien, je je je, puedo ver a mi hermano de reojo como me mira, je je, creo que mi nivel actual de poder le ha llamado la atención, je je je… mis sentidos se han incrementado, siento todo a mi alrededor, la pelea, los sonidos, los aromas, siento todos los aromas, mi hermano, Miroku, la pelirroja esta, Kagome ahí a lo lejos, el olor a su sangre, el aroma de Shippo, y muy a lo lejos el aroma de la sangre de sango y de Kirara, oh kami, estoy tan preocupado por ellas, espero que no hayan muerto… abro mis ojos y me siento extraño, miro mis manos, mis largas garras y las cuatro líneas moradas en mis muñecas, siento como si pudiera cortar lo que sea, siento mis piernas y es como si pudiera moverme a increíble velocidad, estoy tan consiente de cada parte en mi cuerpo… de cada musculo que muevo…_

Tet: bien, ahora intentare atraerlas aquí, ustedes manténganse así…

Inu: je, no será necesario, la tía loca de azul le hemos llamado la atención y al parecer a sentido ella misma la energía que emana del vórtice, no tendrás que ir, ella vendrá…-

_Veo como mi hermano y __Tetzuko se ponen en guardia, finalmente la perra azul llega con nosotros, deseo saber hasta dónde llegan mis poderes o si simplemente es una tonta ilusión de poder por la embriagante sensación, la rodeo y ella me mira con esos ojos ambarinos tan fríos, puedo verlas, a las dos, a Clare a Prisilla, son rápidas pero puedo verlas, cruzo espadas contra prisilla, al igual que Clare, la maldita sigue siendo demasiado rápida, huelo el sokuryuha de Sesshomaru, me muevo y casi acierta a Prisilla pero ella ha sido más rápida, al parecer a fijado sus intenciones en mi hermano, va hacia él, y el apenas y ha racionado, va a alcanzarlo… demonios¡¡ Sesshomaru por que te mueves tan lento¡¡¡ ah por poco¡¡ Tetzuko a desviado el ataque pero solo por poco, ya verá la perra de azul, keh¡¡ mi velocidad es sorprendente, me cuesta un poco controlar mis piernas, diablos, mi cuerpo es rápido pero mis reacciones no lo son tanto, no logro asestarle ni un golpe a la perra, pero al menos ayudo a Clare a atraerla hacia el vórtice, la hemos distraído lo suficiente y Sesshomaru junto con Tetzuko logran golpearla, je je… eso no le ha gustado, diablos, creo que la hemos enojado… kya¡¡ a maldición me ha cortado en el abdomen, ah¡¡ …- Sesshomaru¡¡- no, ha reabierto la herida del abdomen de mi hermano diablos, ha perdido el conocimiento, a no¡¡ va a terminarlo, keh¡¡ no te dejare…- maldita¡¡¡- demonios con Tessaiga apenas he podido herirle una de sus alas, pero al menos no ha matado a Sesshomaru, ah¡ mi estomago duele, puedo saborear el sabor de mi sangre… puajh¡¡ vomito mi propia sangre, creo que la maldita a llegado profundo, a el sabor metálico de mi sangre a inundado mi sentido, ha mi vista se nubla, demonios…_

Tet: ahora¡¡-

Qué demonios hacen esas dos, han chocado sus alabardas y asestan un solo mandoble conjunto contra la perra de azul, je je, la muy idiota a olvidado que le herí un ala, quiso volar pero no lo consiguió, bien, han logrado meterla al vórtice…

Tet: hay que cerrarlo¡¡¡ volverá a salir¡¡¡ kyaaa¡¡¡-

_A diablos, no puedo moverme bien __por culpa de mi herida, la perra azul a aprovechado que Tetzuko se ha girado y la atacado por la espalda, aun estando dentro del vórtice…_

-…Miroku¡¡¡ qué haces¡¡¡…-

-cerrare el vórtice, solo debo quitar los sellos, haa¡¡¡-

_Demonios, el youki de este lugar a envenenado a Miroku, creo que se ha desmallado, sellos__, sellos, que sellos, bien ya los vi… kya¡¡ a diablos, estúpida barrera espiritual, bien, si no puedo quitarlos por las buenas, _- será por las malas¡¡¡ kaze no kizu¡¡¡-

_A por__ fin el vórtice se ha cerrado, je je, creo que se paso la mano, destruí buena parte del bosque junto con un pedazo de montaña, bien al menos el logrado cerrar el tonto vórtice…_

-Miroku?- _ah tiene fiebre, pero parece que estará bien, Sesshomaru por otro lado… mmm… no recuerdo haberlo visto antes tan vulnerable… me agacho frente a mi hermano, este esta desmallado en el suelo, un gran charco de sangre enmarca su cuerpo, respira con dificultad, sus ropas sesgadas dejan a la vista la profunda herida de su abdomen su pecho y su pierna, su única mano aferra a Toquillin… me dio lastima, o pena, no lo se… se ve tan débil… siento el palpitar de Tessaiga, y escucho la resonancia con Tenseiga, malditas espadas hermanas… Sesshomaru abre los ojos y yo me aseguro no estar ahí, veo a Clare quien tiene sus propios problemas intentando regresar su cuerpo a la normalidad, mientras Tetzuko parece que tiene todo controlado con su herida en la espalda, aunque parece difícil el intentar sanarte tu solo en la espalda, ella parece estar acostumbrada, cargo a Miroku y me voy de ahí, intento no moverlo mucho pero aun así me doy prisa, llego junto a Kagome quien escondida detrás de un árbol junto con Shippo intentan divisar mas allá del bosque, al lugar donde nos encontrábamos…_

-Inuyasha¡¡¡ ah… Miroku¡¡¡- _la veo buscar entre sus cosas y sacar un par de pastillas de color amarillo, huelen extraño como a tierra, no importa, confió en las medicinas de Kagome, veo como ayuda a Miroku a beberlas junto con un jugo de lata, y ahora pienso en la exterminadora tirada a lo lejos de aquí, tan mal herida que dudo que este viva, no quiero decirle a Kagome por miedo que ya este muerta, pero no queda de otra, tomo a Kagome a Miroku y a Shippo como si fueran una maleta mas, mi velocidad no se ha visto mermada y mi brazo parece haber soldado lo suficiente, aunque lo tengo entumido en el área del antebrazo, no me importa, en cuestión de segundos estamos frente a la taijiya, la pequeña mononoke enroscada cubierta con sus colas descansa en su pecho ensangrentado de la castaña, escucho gritar a Kagome y correr a lado de sango, al igual que Miroku, ellos la cuidaran lo suficiente o lo mas posible, he cumplido con mi parte con ella, aunque me gustaría poder hacer mas, miro a la mononoke, Kagome la ha depositado en el suelo sin ver la herida de esta, la gatita me mira entre lucida y dormida, busco a mi alrededor y olfateo el aire, finalmente logro percibir además de sangre algo de carne de la mononoke, su pequeña pierna de gatita cercenada, tomo a Kirara con cuidado y me acerco a los matorrales donde se encuentra su extremidad, miro atrás de mi y veo a Kagome y a Miroku trabajar desesperados por salvar a la castaña y me tranquilizo solo un poco, se que sango estará bien, los latidos de su corazón aun se escuchan y aunque esta muy débil la herida había dejado de sangrar antes de que llegáramos, debido a la presión que Kirara había ejercido constante en ella, ahora yo me encargare de Kirara, los demonios con los demonios he? Keh¡¡ patrañas… miro la pierna de la gatita en mis manos y la herida en el muslo de Kirara, diablos, la sangre seca no me deja ver si es un corte limpio, no tengo agua y si llamo a Kagome esta desesperara aun mas, pero no queda de otra… miro a Kirara esta intenta alcanzar su herida con su lengua para limpiarla, pero esta tan débil que apenas y logra coordinar el movimiento y menos aun conseguir su objetivo… miro atrás, a mis compañeros a Kagome y miro al frente, mi propia emergencia, pero lo que haré será demasiado… aun para mi… no permitiré que me miren… que me juzguen… me escondo lo suficiente entre los matorrales, aun así me encorvo aun mas y mi pelo me sirve como un manto más, que me esconde de la mirada directa de los que atrás de mi intentan salvar a Sango… Kirara me mira, intenta maullar pero más parece un quejido, … me ha dado su autorización… primero acerco la piernita cercenada a mis labios, el olor a sangre inunda mis sentidos, siento que mi estomago se revuelve pero si tardo más probablemente de nada servirá lo que haga, finalmente me decido a dar el último paso, cruzo la línea… que tarde me di cuenta… lamí la pierna de Kirara, el sabor metálico inundo mis sentidos, y entonces me di cuenta… lejos de sentir el asco que creí que sentiría, me pareció un sabor de lo más agradable, me esquié por eso, me di asco, y estuve mas consiente que nunca de mi parte demoniaca, pero termine lo que estaba haciendo, y para mi desprecio propio, con un buen sabor de boca, soy un monstruo, eso es seguro… después de limpiar la herida note finalmente que si era un corte lo suficientemente limpio como para intentar unir la extremidad, Kirara finalmente había caído a la inconsciencia,.. o confiaba en mi o ya se había rendido… lo que sea fue benéfico, yo no soportaría ver que me mira mientras hago lo que hago, y menos el dolor que probablemente sentiría Kirara, si a mí un chorrito de agua me escoció al grado de asfixiarme, una lengua jugueteando en mi herida hubiera sido intolerable, … am… me acerco… y doy la primera lamida… no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo… el sabor a sangre se ha apoderado de mi… el hambre en mi cuerpo regresa y por kami que deseo usar los colmillos para arrancar un trozo de carne, pero aun con desearlo, me mantengo lejos de hacerlo real, después de todo mis deseo de salvar a Kirara son más grandes que cualquier extraña perversión que mi sangre youkai haya despertado en mi, termino y veo a Kirara temblar suavemente espero que no vaya a entrar en shock… sería demasiado… coloco la pierna y ella despierta como si la hubieran poseído, tomo tamaño de pelea y pega un alarido que todos miran hacia aquí, mientras yo solo sostengo la pierna en su lugar, por suerte el contacto con Kirara ha hecho crecer igual la pequeña pierna de gatita, yo la sostengo con fuerza, aunque ella intenta irse, y a la vez no, quiere quitarme de ahí con un zarpazo, lo se lo veo en su ardiente mirada, pero ella misma se contiene, está luchando tanto como yo luche, para conservar su extremidad, puedo sentir los resquicios de su youki que afloran, el flujo de sangre aumenta en su pierna y sangre nueva y viva bañan la pierna cercenada y a mi igual, mientras sostengo con toda la fuerza necesaria ambas piezas que intento sean una sola de nuevo, el youki de Kirara disminuye demasiado rápido y parece que pronto caerá en la inconsciencia pero aun es muy pronto, la pierna aún no está unida, lo sé, aun no siento youki emanar de ella, cierro los ojos y concentro mi youki e intento rehacer lo que hice yo mismo con brazo, pero dirigido a Kirara… espero que funcione, al menos… Kirara se mantiene despierta y con su youki constante, Kagome y Miroku solo voltean a ver de vez en cuando, parece que medio han entendido mi objetivo, pero confían en mí y me dejan hacerme cargo de Kirara, solo Shippo es quien no ha quitado sus ojos de mi, o quiere entender lo que hago, o lo entiende y quiere aprender… je… como sea, me siento incomodo con su mirada, pero no puedo hacer nada igual y lo dejo que mire, lo hecho, hecho esta…_

_Kirara finalmente regreso a su pequeño tamaño, se ha desmallado nuevamente, pero su pierna finalmente se ha unido lo suficiente como para que en un futuro este como siempre, la acurruco en mis piernas, Shippo finalmente a dejado de verme y se ha concentrado en los lugares a donde necesita ir Kagome, Miroku sostiene con fuerza la manos de Sango y no pierde de vista el rostro de esta, puedo oler su nerviosismo y desesperación, mientras que en Kagome solo huelo desesperación, … siento avergonzado el aroma de la sangre de toda la zona, todos los presentes incluso los que aun están lejos de nosotros hemos dejado evidencia de la batalla que hubo aquí… y me avergüenza que en lo único que pienso es que el aroma es tan agradable… miro mis manos y mis marcas, soy un youkai, nunca había estado más consciente de ello… _

**Continuara:** bueno mi primera historia gore, las perversiones de la sangre del lado youkai de Inuyasha a flote… jejejeje… inspirada solo un poco despues de ver Claymore =P

**Atte:** Kagome-Kitty….


	2. Deseo

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Tetzuko es creación mia, es como yo en el mundo del anime, no se preocupen saldré poco, jiji… solo es para darle picor a la historia… xD

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Lemon explicito… Gore (mi primera Gore xD) (entiéndase sangrienta jejejeje)

Inuyasha ha ¿despertado?... ni él lo entiende muy bien, su sangre youkai reclama deseos de sangre, pero su mente lúcida mantendrá al borde del control estos deseos, pero ya no le quedan energía para controlar las demás perversiones…

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas (Historia narrada desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha…)_

Esta vez habrá un poco de narración mía, je, solo un poco…

**Capitulo 2:.- Deseo****…**

_Soy un youkai, nunca había estado más consciente de ello… _

_La noche a concluido, no he podido dormir para nada… no__ me importa mucho, así al menos e estado acostumbrándome a esta extraña sensación de… hambre, bien… el youki de mi hermano al igual que el de Clare, los dos ya se han ido ,aunque no sabría que pensar de la tal Tetzuko, ella carece de presencia y su aroma es demasiado ligero para detectarlo aun estando cerca, … el aroma a sangre a menguado bastante, pero no creo soportar estar mucho más aquí, mis ganas de comer carne y probar la sangre me están venciendo, observo a la mononoke que duerme en mis piernas, echa un ovillo, su agitada respiración y su alta temperatura, me preocupan, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, todo depende de la pequeña gatita… la deposito con cuidado en un pequeño colchón improvisado de hojas que hay alado de mí, me acerco a Kagome quien duerme en su futon, esta sudando mucho, pero no tiene fiebre, tomo su rostro y la acaricio en la mejilla, parece que duerme intranquila, tal vez tenga alguna pesadilla, su piel es tan tersa, siempre me ha gustado tocar su piel, es tan suave… esos labios tan rosados… roso su labio inferior con mi pulgar, se siente tan cálido… mmm ( _niega con la cabeza_), esto no está bien, debo dejar de pensar estas cosas, _(suspiro_)… me pregunto si Sango se encontrara bien, me levanto para ver la condición de la taijiya, Miroku no se ha separado de su lado en toda la noche, y aunque ha sucumbido al sueño sigue sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, a pesar de que ya lleva un par de horas dormido, no necesito acercarme demasiado, puedo escuchar perfectamente el suave latir de la castaña, su respiración un poco dificultosa, pero fuera de que se encuentra débil parece estar bien, al menos ya está mejor, y eso es bueno, tardara en recuperarse eso es seguro, pero al menos continuara con vida… miro mi cuerpo y mis ropas, la sangre seca llenan mi traje, escucho a mi alrededor, no parece haber más peligro, a lo lejos escucho el agua correr y suave aroma del agua…_

_Doy un ultimo vistazo antes de dejar el improvisado campamento, emprendo la carrera hacia el rio, sigo acostumbrándome aun a la velocidad que he adquirido, llego antes de lo que había planeado, observo la corriente del rio, está un poco fuerte y al parecer igual esta fría, aun así me quito mi haori, mi kosede blanco ya no parece que fuera blanco de tanta sangre seca, me quito a Tessaiga y la pongo cerca del rio, por precaución, por ultimo quito mi hakama, quedo finalmente desnudo y expuesto al frio de la brisa matutina que eriza mi piel… no me importa mucho… _

_Miro mi piel, las marcas moradas en mis muñecas y mis antebrazos… oh¡ jeje al parecer igual tengo unas mis piernas, a la mitad de mis muslos y otras dos en la pantorrilla, je eso no lo sabía… mi brazo se ve bastante desagrade en el área de la herida, tendré que prestarle especial atención, aunque por otro lado la herida de mi abdomen no se ve tan mal, solo tendré que lavarla, quizá al final ni necesite vendaje… me meto poco a poco al rio … ah¡¡ huy el agua esta fría, keh¡ mmm… es relajante…_

Con la mente en blanco y disfrutando de los primeros rayos de sol, el peliplateado, mira su reflejo en la superficie del rio, mientras el acorrer del agua se encarga de lavar la sangre de su cuerpo, el agua le llega a la altura del abdomen cubriendo así, solo una parte de la alargada marca diagonal e irregular de su herida en el centro de su marcado abdomen, quedando aun una parte expuesta, Inuyasha mira su reflejo y acaricia suavemente las dos marcas moradas de las mejillas pensando en lo parecidas que son a las marcas de Sesshomaru, mira sus ojos dorados pero aun con un leve tono rojizo alrededor de sus pupilas, se extraña un poco ya que en la pelea los tenia de color azul oscuro y lo que debiera ser blanco era rojo, pero le alegra ya no tener esa mirada de demonio, y piensa que así, tal vez sus compañeros no le temerán como había visto en la primera expresión de cada uno al verlo con su nueva apariencia, … recordó la forma en que Kagome, Miroku y Shippo lo habían visto, -_keh¡¡-_se molesto un poco y se deprimió igual, al recordar los oscuros y profundos deseos que esa nueva sangre le producía, su hambre y el deseo morder cuando curaba a Kirara… el solo recuerdo le revolvió el estomago, se tapo la boca y negó con la cabeza tratando de pensar en otra cosa y recuerda que además de esas marcas moradas que de hecho empezaban a agradarle, Sesshomaru tiene también una luna en su frente, pero esa marca el no la posee…

_ -keh¡¡ mejor, siempre eh pensado en que esa luna se ve demasiado gay e infantil, que bueno que esa no me salió- _Inuyasha dejo de lado sus pensamientos y se sumerge el rio dejando solo su cabeza fuera del agua, sintiendo como la corriente empuja con fuerza, pero no lo suficiente para tumbarlo… lava su cuerpo, tomando especial atención en la herida del brazo, dándose cuenta que ya no esta tan entumido como le gustaría, el agua le escose y empieza a sangrar de nuevo, se acerca a los ropajes llenos de sangre que se encuentran en la orilla del rio y simplemente los toma y los remoja al rio, la fuerte corriente se encarga de lavar los restos de sangre, formando un riachuelo rojizo por unos momentos, Inuyasha observa adormilado como la sangre fluye, la mira extasiado, en una especie de trance, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, sus pupilas ahora doradas se van dilatando y toman poco a poco un color azul oscuro y sus deseos de comer carne y probar la deliciosa sangre que escapa se le hace casi irresistible, antes que pudiera notar algo mas el agua que atraviesa sus ropajes comienza a salir clara de nuevo, Inuyasha recupera el control de sus mente y gira avergonzado la cabeza asqueado de sentir tales cosas, -_bien, supongo que no puedo evitarlo soy un youkai después de todo- _aun en su mente esa expresión atraía mas desprecio que resignación por su propia persona… con facilidad de su amplia experiencia, Inuyasha troza un pedazo largo de su kosode blanco y con diestra facilidad realiza una venda momentánea en su brazo izquierdo, asegurándose de apretar bien la venda, esperando que con eso dejara de sangrar lo suficiente como para esperar a que Kagome se despertara y lo tratara como se debía… sintiendo nuevamente su cuerpo limpio Inuyasha sale del rio, sacude su haori y lo cuelga sin mucho cuidado en una rama de los arboles que lo rodean, pensando en que no le quedan muchas opciones, el ojidorado vuelve a meterse al rio, esta vez nada mas para hacer tiempo, solo un poco… se recuesta dejando que la corriente mantenga su cuerpo a flote…

_Me recuesto con la corriente, __veo el cielo azul arriba de mi, tan claro y despejado, mis sentidos no pueden percibir muchas cosas mientras me encuentro en el agua, es un descanso que ya necesitaba, no puedo oler la sangre ni muchas cosas ya que aroma puro del agua es lo único que siento, mis orejas estando debajo del agua solo escuchan la fuerte corriente y mi propio cuerpo se entumece tan solo un poco, aliviando el escozor de mis heridas, ah¡¡ ya necesitaba esto,-_

Inuyasha se aferra de una de las ramas a la orilla del rio y cierra los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse absolutamente, nuevamente perdiendo la noción del tiempo y del lugar…

-he¡¡ (expresión sardónica) vaya, ya decía yo que sería buena idea venir a ducharme al rio, mira no mas que bellísimo panorama-

_Me levanto con premura al escuchar esa voz femenina, diablos¡¡ creo que me quede dormido…_

-quien eres…o hu¡¡ Tetzuko? Eres tú?- _observo a la chica extraña, sus cabellos rojizos se han tornado de color blanco unas marcas moradas adornan sus mejillas muy parecidas a las de Sesshomaru y a las mías pero su aroma es definitivamente el mismo, muy suave, casi ausente al igual que aun carece de presencia o de youki…_

- si exactamente, te gusta mi nueva apariencia, jejeje, al parecer aun no me terminado de transformar… no importa, te molesta si te acompaño…-

Inuyasha mira confundido a la extraña chica… Tetzuko, quien vestía una ropa parecida a las de Clare, el uniforme de color blanco con partes de armadura, un cabello blanco y largo amarrado en una coleta alta y estilizada, ojos azules un poco más oscuros que la última vez que Inuyasha los vio, lleva sus manos a su espalda y el sonido de una bragueta llega hasta Inuyasha quien mueve sus orejas en respuesta y sus mejillas se colorean solo un poco…

-keh¡¡ haz lo que quieras, igual y ya me iba- _puedo escuchar claramente tras de mí como la extraña chica se va desvistiendo, el sonido de cada prenda de ropa cayendo al piso, siento que mi corazón se acelera avergonzado y muy en el fondo de mi mente, me gustaría voltear, pero yo no soy como Miroku, así que solo aparto mi mirada de ella, tomo mis ropas que aun siguen húmedas pero ya ni modo, me alejo de ahí… algunos metros… lo suficiente, hasta que escucho el sonido del agua y finalmente giro a verla, el agua y la distancia no me dejan ver su cuerpo, mejor así, esta nadando de un lado al otro del rio mientras tararea una extraña melodía, keh¡¡¡ que tipa más extraña y loca… _

Inuyasha mira sus ropas aun están húmedas, pero ya no le importa mucho, ya lleva bastante rato alejado de su grupo, se viste tranquilo y regresa al campamento improvisado de los demás…

Kagome y Miroku ya se habían despertado, el Houshi reponía las vendas de la castaña mientras Kagome que al parecer se había sentado a la orilla de la fogata recién encendida por ayuda del moreno, intentaba preparar un guiso con ayuda de sopas instantáneas y un resto de agua que aun les quedaba…

-ho Inuyasha que bueno que regresas- Inuyasha queda extasiado y siente como si su alma fuera purificada cuando después de tanto ajetreo admira nuevamente la hermosa sonrisa de la miko, aguantándose sus ganas de suspirar y quedar en evidencia, se acerca y se sienta a lado de Kagome…

-fui a darme una ducha, no aguantaba tanta sangre en mi cuerpo…-_ te_ _miro completa, Kagome, tus cabellos negros revueltos, tu mirada triste pero siempre fuerte, tu esbelto cuerpo y aprecio tu delicioso aroma a sakuras siempre me he preguntado porque es que hueles así, aunque en estos momentos está mezclado con un ligero aroma a sangre, proveniente de las vendas en tus piernas, y te miro sintiéndome tan impotente, si hubiera llegado mas rápido nada de esto hubiera pasado…_

-como te sientes Kagome, tus… tus piernas?…- _te miro negar con la cabeza y sonreírme para confortarme… _

-mmm, no pasa nada, estaré bien, solo debo de mantenerlas quietas hasta que curen…-

-yo lo lamento tanto, si hubiera llegado antes yo…- _bajo mi mirada, siento que te he fallado, Kagome, no completamente pero no he podido protegerte completamente… _

Kagome mira con ternura a Inuyasha, el dolor en las piernas aun le escosen y no ha podido dormir muy bien por lo mismo, pero el ver esos ojos dorados tan preocupados por ella le alegran profundamente, la azabache mira al hanyou, sus manos cerradas con fuerza, sabe que se culpa por lo ocurrido, pero ella sabe que están vivos gracias a él…

-Inuyasha…- Kagome toma entre sus manos una de las del hanyou…- tú lo sabes, estamos vivos gracias a ti, no debes culparte por lo demás, incluso te arriesgaste a tal grado por nosotros, confiar en una extraña para despertar tu poder youkai… y no sé si lo recuerdes Inuyasha, pero tu accediste a hacerlo precisamente porque Prisilla fue quien me partió las piernas, era demasiado rápida, aun para ustedes, tu y Sesshomaru…-

Inuyasha observo confundido a Kagome mientras esta le intentaba explicar la situación… mientras que ella simplemente le sonreía de lo mas tranquila… -ya todo esta bien, eso es lo mas importante…-

-Ka… go… me…- Inuyasha miro con ternura a Kagome y sintió unos deseos enormes de abrasarla, aunque la única respuesta corporal fue plegar sus orejitas hacia atrás, un gesto que hacía cada que se sentía tan vulnerable sentimentalmente… Kagome sonrió ampliamente, le encantaban esos gestos en el, era tan difícil verlo así, pero era lo mas hermoso que existía…

-nee Inuyasha…- Kagome se sonrojo fuertemente y desvió su mirada del hanyou, Inuyasha se desconcertó un poco pero no dijo nada, dejo que la pelinegra continuara…

-eto… veras, con sango tan herida como esta, bueno pues…- Kagome quedo casi roja de tan avergonzada, Inuyasha podía sentir gracias a sus nuevos y extremados sentidos los acelerados latidos del corazón de la avergonzada miko frente a él, se le hizo cómico y tierno, que podría causarle tanta pena para que se comportarse como una niña chiquita…

-dilo ya…- Kagome se sonrojo aun mas si eso fuera posible al escuchar a Inuyasha tan divertido con su situación, simplemente la azabache cerro los ojos y casi grito lo que necesitaba decir…

-yo¡¡¡ yo necesito que me ayudes a cambiarme las vendas¡¡¡ no puedo hacerlo sola y sango no puede ayudarme¡¡- …la siguiente frase la susurro…- y no pienso dejar que Miroku me toque… -Kagome quedo tan roja que casi parecía competir con el haori de Inuyasha…- no tan cerca al menos…- Kagome desvió nuevamente la mirada y quedo completamente inmóvil… esperando la respuesta del ojidorado…

A Inuyasha le desconcertó la última frase, dicha como si fuera la revelación del siglo... –_cerca? Cerca de que?...- _Inuyasha observo con detenimiento las piernas de Kagome, los talones la pierna, la rodilla, el muslo… y finalmente entendió a que se debía la vergüenza de la miko, ya que las vendas desaparecían debajo de la falda roja de la pelinegra, (roja, si… ya no es verde… ya no esta en secundaria, ya esta en el instituto), la verguenza finalmente se extendió por el cuerpo del hanyou… _-uh¡ donde… hasta donde llegan las vendas?- _Inuyasha intento controlar su verguenza… pero mirando hacia el horizonte y riendo como bobo, como si le hubieran otorgado una misión de alto grado, contesto lo mejor que pudo… - no, no no… no te preocu…cu…cupes… Kagome… yo yo yo yo… ejem… yo te ayudo…- Inuyasha se percato de lo mal que sonó eso… suspiro e intento de relajarse…

_E__sto no es gracioso Kagome esta grave, si no cuidamos sus piernas adecuadamente podría empeorar, incluso… no… podría no poder volver a caminar, no puedo permitir eso solo por una simple tontería como la verguenza, retorno mi vista hacia ella, buscando su mirada, esta vez mas serio, y miro como ella aun esta ocultando su mirada, me levanto decidido y la cargo con cuidado en mis brazos, ella simplemente se deja hacer, mantiene los ojos cerrados, confía en mi, puedo escuchar su alocado corazón, esta avergonzada, incluso su aroma no me dice otra cosa, la llevo a su futon y quito a Shippo de una simple patada _–jálese pa ahí, chamaco estorboso¡¡-

-haa¡¡¡ perro tonto que haces¡¡¡ uh?...-

_Veo que Shippo ha visto lo que pretendo hacer o por alguna razón simplemente dejo de discutirme y se fue con Miroku, para el monje al parecer nadie existe en este momento, más que él y su herida Sango, limpia constantemente sus heridas y aplica las hierbas con buena frecuencia, regreso mi mirada a Kagome mientras intento recostarla lo mas cómodamente en el futon, ella me mira, al parecer la seriedad que he tomado la ha relajado bastante, su corazón ya no esta tan acelerado y su sonrojo a disminuido, bien… veamos… me coloco a un lado de ella, enfrente de sus piernas, después de meditarlo unos segundos me muevo para quedar enfrente de sus pies, comienzo por retirar las vendas de una de sus piernas, suavemente para no lastimarla, tomo con cuidado su pierna y la elevo, sosteniéndola con una mano, con cuidado, con la otra retiro poco a poco la venda, sus heridas y el entablillado van quedando al descubierto, el agradable aroma metálico de la sangre va inundando mis fosas nasales, pero lo ignoro, no tengo tiempo de pensar tonterías, esta muy lastimada, puedo ver los lados diferentes de la hinchazón y las marcas amoratadas de los golpes, me siento tan mal, me duele tanto verla así, finalmente llego a la altura de la pierna, la que queda debajo de la falda, giro a verla, a pesar de todo, aun siento algo de vergüenza, jeje no puedo evitarlo, después de todo no deja de ser el cuerpo de una chica, de Kagome… la miro y ella esconde su cara y sus ojos detrás de sus brazos, al parecer a comenzado a sudar… debido al dolor, me preocupa un poco…_-Kagome… te encuentras bien, te duele?... quieres descansar antes de que siga…?-

-no… termina por favor, si duele, pero solo… continua… trata de no moverlas mucho, es todo…-

_Es gracioso, __me habla sin descubrir su rostro, … la miro de nuevo, unos segundos mas, su faldita corta y como las vendas desaparecen debajo de esta, miro a verla una vez más algo indeciso, incluso miro a ver a Miroku y a Shippo, pero estos andan en sus propias preocupaciones, suspiro_, _finalmente me decido… puedo sentir el calor que mis mejillas irradian, supongo que debo de estar mas rojo que mi propio atuendo, no me importa, al menos ni aun Kagome me mira, levanto completamente la falda roja, dejando completamente expuestas las piernas de Kagome, y puedo observar las bragitas color azul celeste que esta tiene y las vendas que llegan hasta el final del muslo, ahora entiendo porque estaba tan avergonzada, un ligero aroma que proviene de ese lugar me invade, un poco diferente a la verguenza que era el olor que Kagome traspiraba tan solo unos segundos antes, este es un aroma mucho mas dulce, regreso a mi tarea de retirar la venda completamente, al llegar al final, tuve que cambiarme un poco de posición ya que para quietar la venda tenia que estar separada del futon y para eso tenia que elevarla, y a la distancia que estaba y con lo cuidadoso que debía ser, coloque la pierna levantada de Kagome en mi hombro y quedando en medio de sus piernas finalmente termine de retirar la venda, dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba, esperando verla pero deseando realmente que aun siguiera oculta entre sus brazos, y así fue, solo que aun así, lograba verme por debajo de sus brazos, esta de mas mencionar que aun seguía tan roja como en un principio, je, entonces fue que note la posición en la que estaba, era una posición tal jodidamente sexual que no pude evitar sentir una ligera oleada de excitación, demonios, no debería de sentir estas cosas, Kagome esta herida y si estoy así es porque es lo mas fácil y menos doloroso para ella, keh¡¡ terminare con esto de una vez, …baje con cuidado su pierna, pero estando yo en medio, ella por consecuente quedo con las piernas abiertas… mmm… con la falda levantada… oh kami, …con ese aroma que cada vez es mas dulce, diablos, no esto no esta bien, siento mi sangre espesarse, como si el aire no me bastara, y mi excitación endurecerme, no basta¡¡… sin cambiar el ritmo, comienzo el proceso de quitar las vendas de la otra pierna, comenzando esta vez justo donde estoy, levanto la pierna de ella y la acomodo con cuidado en mi hombro, al tener aun el entablillado noto que al parecer le duele menos esta vez, tal vez con la otra debió ser así igual, ya no importa, la miro y ella vuelto a esconderse completamente entre sus brazos, bien… o diablos¡¡ ah¡¡ _

-GO GOMEN¡¡ yo no¡¡-_ al intentar quitar el amarre de la venda e rosado con su intimidad… ella me mira, con los ojos muy abiertos, una mirada eléctrica algo extraña, no esta molesta, solo avergonzada, vuelve a ocultarse…_

-no importa Inuyasha, sé que no fue apropósito, solo termina ya de una vez¡¡- 

_En estos momentos quisiera poder ocultarme yo, __miro mi mano, la sensación del roce aun esta presente, fue tan cálido y suave… trago pesado, siento mi cuerpo tan caliente, a creo que al terminar necesitare un buen baño de agua fría, … esta vez quito la venda tomando extremo cuidado de no tocar mas allá de lo que debo, aunque ganas no me faltan de sentir esa suave sensación de nuevo,… termino con las vendas y retiro con cuidado el entablillado, vuelvo a bajar la falda de Kagome, cubriendo sus bragas y parte de las heridas… ella me mira, de nuevo con esa extraña mirada… es casi hipnotizarte, me hace sentir extraño, como si lo que sintiera por ella en este momento, este calor y estas ganas de hundirme en ella no fueran del todo malo… keh¡¡ desvió la mirada de esos profundos y oscuros chocolates, mmm… estoy tan jodidamente excitado… _

-hay vendas limpias en mi mochila-

_Habla neutro y profundo, una voz que me eriza la piel, …b__usco las vendas y me acerco a ella, esto no esta bien, sus heridas por las prisas de la batalla no fueron limpiadas apropiadamente, puedo sentir que el aroma de la sangre en ellas empieza a ser desagradable, aun muy ligero para que cualquier humano lo percibiera, pero yo lo huelo claramente…_

-no puedo ponerte las vendas…- _ella me mira confundida…_

-como?... no te preocupes Inuyasha, no me he molestado por lo… -_ella desvía su mirada avergonzada y yo recuerdo el suave contacto, trago grueso y me obligo a no recordar esas cosas, no ahora al menos, no es el momento –_ por lo anterior y pues, las necesito y… y yo… bueno…-

-no Kagome, no me has entendido, necesitamos limpiarlas, no están completamente desinfectadas…- _la miro seguro, ella parece comprenderme…-_

-seguro, solo que no creo tener suficientes hierbas para mis dos piernas completas…-

-está bien, no es necesario usar hierbas, no están infectadas, solo debemos lavarlas adecuadamente…-

La cara de Inuyasha era todo un poema cuando por su mente paso la palabra "debemos lavarlas" en plural, Kagome ya no podía estar mas sonrojada y avergonzada, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aguantarse las ganas de gritar y mandar todo al chanfle, o al menos intentar arreglárselas ella sola, pero ciertamente ya lo había intentado esa mañana justamente al despertar, la incomodidad en sus piernas era tan grande y las heridas le escocían terriblemente, pero igualmente el dolor apenas y le había permitido moverse lo suficiente como para sentarse, y menos intentar hacer fuerza con ellas, no, eso le era imposible, el simple movimiento de subirlas o bajarlas le producían un dolor tan grande que casi se quiebra en llanto, prefirió dejarlo para después, …comparado con eso, que los extremos cuidados de Inuyasha valían esta vergüenza, el ambarino la cargo en brazos nuevamente con cuidado, procurando no ejercer mucha presión en sus muslos, ayudándola y pidiéndole con la mirada que ella se abrazara de él lo suficiente para quietar el peso de apoyo en sus muslos, aunque no necesito explicarse, el dolor en Kagome la hicieron que instintivamente quisiera aminorar la carga en estas, sujetándose fuertemente al cuello del hanyou, …Inuyasha vio de reojo como Miroku seguía perdido en su mundo y Shippo acariciaba tristemente a la mononoke que aun dormía hecha una bolita…

-llevare a lavar las heridas de Kagome al rio que hay en esta dirección- los presentes simplemente asintieron con la cabeza, incluso ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia en voltear a verlo…

_La mayor parte del trayecto __pasó en relativo silencio, el rio no se encontraba muy lejos, pero sin la protección del entablillado tuve que caminar muy despacio, te sujeto con fuerza a mi cuello y tu acomodas tu cabeza en mi hombro, escucho como los latidos de tu corazón van aminorando mientras te relajas, puedo sentir como te revuelves dócilmente, acomodándote para poder mirarme a la cara… giro a verte, puedo ver de nuevo esa dulce sonrisa tuya y esa mirada intrigada de niña chiquita…_

-eto… Inuyasha…_ - te miro esperando, tu paseas tu mirada por mi cara, se que miras mis nuevas marcas… _- como te sientes Inuyasha? Con todo lo que ocurrió ayer, bueno pues… no… no he tenido tiempo de saber … como…-

-ya llegamos…- _te interrumpo apropósito, no quiero hablar de esto, realmente no podría explicarte nunca lo que pasa por mi mente, jamás podría, esto es una carga que debo llevar solo, eso si no quiero quedarme realmente así… solo…_

_Tu solo miras __el rio, pareces un poco asustada tal vez por la corriente de este, quise decirte algo para confortarte, pero no me salieron las palabras, simplemente, camine a la orilla del rio, poco a poco fui entrando al agua, pude sentir la tención en tu cuerpo cuando tus pies tocaron en agua fría, quise hacerlo rápido, si tardaba demasiado seria una verdadera tortura para ti, me agache llevándonos dentro del agua del rio, sumergiéndote hasta la cintura, je je has gritado sorprendida y me abrasas con fuerza, je je, de hecho me maldijiste un par de veces, no se si te habrás dado cuenta de eso, en cierta forma me pareció algo lindo…_

-keh¡¡ ya… no seas llorona…-

-a Inuyasha oh¡ kami¡¡ esta helada¡¡¡ me va a dar pulmonía, maldición¡¡¡ si no fuera porque quedaría ahogada en el rio te mandaría al suelo, TENLO POR SEGURO¡¡-

-si claro, así me agradeces que te cuide tanto- _jeje, supongo que no sonó muy convincente, solo te enoje mas, pero me encanta ya que no puedes hacer nada, jajaja…_

-no pongas esa cara de felicidad¡¡¡- _ finalmente giras indignada como sueles hacerlo cuando te fastidio demasiado, … pasaron los segundos, yo me sentía tan bien de estar así, ciertamente el agua fría poco podía con el calor que sentía en estos momento, el aroma a sangre se había ido completamente, dejándome solo el suave aroma de tus cabellos negros …Kagome, la delicadeza de tu cintura en mis manos, mientras te abrazo tu dejas reposar tu espada en mi pecho, puedo escuchar con claridad los fuertes latidos de tu corazón…_

-bueno, Inuyasha entonces?? Eto??- _giras a verme de nuevo, puedo ver la intriga en tu mirada y como miras mis marcas…_

-que sientes ahora que estas… bueno así…- _me acaricias suave, con la yema de tus dedos, tan suaves, quisiera que no lo hicieras, pero por la situación no puedo evitar que lo hagas, siento tu tersa mano como delinea lo que seguramente seria una de mis marcas… huele tan bien…_

-no siento nada especial, Kagome, solo me he vuelto mas fuerte, eso es todo…- _muevo mi rostro para dejar de sentir esa deliciosa caricia, quise hacerte pensar que me he molestado, tal vez así lo creíste, veo como tu triste mirada se esconde en tu alborotado flequillo, pero no puedo hacer nada, tu solo contacto me ha encendido terriblemente, tu mirada me hace desearte completamente, ah¡¡ maldición… Kagome¡¡ qué demonios me pasa, nunca antes me había sentido tan excitado, no puedo evitar sentirte con mis dedos que te abrazan firmemente para mantenerte pegada a mi, oh kami¡¡ quisiera poder prolongar este contacto, o mejor aún,… aumentarlo, tsk¡¡ basta¡¡ esto no esta bien, no… no lo esta, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi sangre se acelera, mi endurecido miembro lo siento palpitar reclamándote, yo… te deseo tanto… deseo tanto poder hundirme en ti, ha¡¡¡ esto es tan difícil, siento como mi mano tiembla deseosa por bajar tan solo unos pocos centímetros y poder ultrajar ese cálido centro tuyo, ba… basta¡¡… puedo sentir como mi mente… se nubla… tengo… tengo que controlarme… no te toco más de lo debido, pero poco me ha faltado, solo eh bajado poco a poco en el agua del rio, remojándonos hasta la altura del pecho,… lo que me detuvo fue el verte muy molesta, aunque tus reclamos apenas y los escuchaba de fondo, pero finalmente logre detenerme, esa mirada realmente cabreada me relajo de mi condición, tan solo un poco…_

-maldición Inuyasha, que demonios te ocurre, ha kami¡¡¡ y con lo fría que esta el agua¡¡ si me enfermo de algo, tu personalmente me regresaras a mi época¡¡ entendiste¡¡¡- _si.. tu y yo solos en un mundo con muy bajo nivel de peligro… si buena idea-_

Inconscientemente Inuyasha sonrió perversamente, mientras sus pupilas dilatadas la veían con descaro y lujuria, Kagome ni lo noto, preocupada en intentar hacerle entender que lo que quería era que la sacara del agua, pues a pesar de sus reclamos, el ojidorado seguía remojándolos hasta mas arriba del pecho…

-con un demonio Inuyasha, ya sácame de este maldito helado rio¡¡¡-

_C__on un demonio, si exactamente, Kagome, con eso es con quien estas, un demonio que lo único que puede desear en este momento es en poseerte hasta que no quede mas energía en mi cuerpo, o el tuyo…_

_-_Inu? Inuyasha? Por que… porque me miras así?- Kagome mira extrañada la eléctrica y profunda mirada del ojidorado, si no fuera porque ella sabia que se trataba de Inuyasha, su Inuyasha, el chico demasiado orgulloso para admitir cualquier deseo por cualquier cosa que no sea el volverse mas fuerte y matar a cierto demonio, casi podría jurar que la estaba "devorando" con la mirada, pero no podía ser, después de todo estaba hablando de Inuyasha y no de Miroku ni nada así…

-solo estoy pensando, en que momento vas a cerrar la boca… y a dejarme hacer mi trabajo… - el hanyou aferro a Kagome y comenzó a andar lentamente contracorriente, acercándose al centro del rio de donde sobresalía una roca casi en el centro de este, habían mas pero esta parecía ser la menos incomoda, Kagome guardo silencio y se aferro a Inuyasha, esa mirada casi, solo casi, la habían preocupado…

_Finalmente __has comprendido lo que haré, al menos eso creo, te saco del agua y te ayudo a sentarse en la roca que apenas y sobresale, oh¡¡… kami¡¡¡… trago muy grueso, creo que es la imagen más sugerente y sensual que he visto en toda mi vida¡¡ mi preciosa Kagome, estas completamente empapada con tu uniforme mojado semitransparente y entallando tu perfecto cuerpo y yo solo a unos centímetros de tan excitante espectáculo, a maldición, me siento tan jodidamente excitado, ah¡ mi acelerado corazón hace correr mi sangre que siento tan pesada mientras las oleadas de excitación atraviesan mi miembro y mi espalda baja, desee poder, solo poder envestirte con fuerza ahí mismo, ha kami¡¡ desgarrar tus ropas¡¡ a si, siento como mi deseo me gana poco a poco y solo puedo ver y pensar en esos hermosos y sugerentes par de pezones que coronan tus dos voluptuoso pechos, los cuales se notan perfectamente aun debajo de la blusa y de la otra ropa que siempre traes, ha¡¡ me imagino como sentiría tu piel húmeda y desnuda bajo mi cuerpo, mientras, te penetro una y otra vez… ah¡¡ me da trabajo respirar, hago hasta lo imposible por no jadear, no quiero que te des cuenta de lo que pasa por mi mente, tu solo me miras tan extraño, y te ruboriza, demonios¡¡¡ a kami, onegai que no se te cuenta¡¡ noo¡¡ que hago, arghr¡¡ clavo mis garras en la palma de mis manos para recuperar aunque sea un poco el control de mi cuerpo, a maldición he estado tan cerca¡¡ mmm… estoy tan jodidamente excitado¡¡¡ _

Inuyasha baja la mirada, sus músculos se tensan mientras intenta controlarse, tratando de esconderse de la confundida mirada de Kagome, quien cada vez estaba mas segura de que Inuyasha la estaba viendo con otros ojos, el nunca se había comportado así con ella, pero pues la situación se presta bastante, ella lo sabía, se ruborizo fervientemente, pues había notado claramente, las miradas de cuerpo completo que Inuyasha le había dado, antes de que este decidiera esconder su mirada, ahora finalmente parecía que quería decir algo, o al menos reaccionar…

-Kagome… yo… hare que tus heridas se cierren con mas rapidez… onegai, no lo mal interpretes…- Inuyasha mira extasiado las pequeñas gotitas de sangre que sobresalen de las heridas en las piernas de la tenyou que tenía enfrente, saborea sus labios y los dirige lentamente a la primera víctima…

-nani? Que Inu¡¡ ah¡¡ pero que¡¡ o kami que haces¡¡- Kagome da un respingo al sentir claramente la húmeda y cálida lengua de Inuyasha que se pasea por su muslo, justo sobre una de sus heridas, una mezcla extraña de placer y dolor surcan su cuerpo como torrentes eléctricos que culminan en el centro de su espalda baja… mientras mira excitada y avergonzada como esa melena plateada impide la visión de lo que claramente siente en su piel, …el trascurrir del tiempo era superfluo en estos momentos…

_mmm… __tu sabor es tan embriagante, el calor me asfixia, deseo más que nunca desnudarte y terminar de lamer hasta la última parte de tu cuerpo y no solo tus heridas, pero mientras me concentre en esto, podre relajar mi instinto, el delicioso sabor de tu piel y tu sangre, el problema es que no sé cómo parar… estos suaves muslos, ese delicioso aroma que me inunda, tan dulce, …no existe el tiempo o no me interesa… puedo sentir como mis garras y mis colmillos crecen deseándote, mi instinto te pide a gritos, mi duro miembro ya duele debajo de mis ropas, mmm… desearía saber si me miras mientras hago este extraño ritual o si solo estas molesta o avergonzada, pero no tengo el valor de mirarte a la cara, no mientras te desee de este modo, a maldición, el ritmo de mi corazón es demasiado acelerado, temo perder el control de mi cuerpo en cualquier momento y terminar por hacerte el amor aquí mismo… no… no puedo hacer eso… ah maldición tengo que calmarme… no puedo hacerlo así, terminaría lastimándote, cediendo a mis instintos de youkai, no… es muy peligroso… no deseo lastimarte, nunca y menos así… tengo que… tengo que hacer algo… para liberar mi deseo, ha maldición, como darme placer sin involucrarte y sin que lo notes, …abro mis ojos, puedo ver la piel de tus blancos y torneados muslos a solo un par de centímetros, de reojo miro el torrente del rio más arriba de mi cintura y la sombra que me brinda el sol de la mañana, …sentenciado deseo que el rio sea mi cómplice y no mi verdugo, mientras bajo mi mano derecha lo mas desinteresado que puedo para no llamar tu atención, pego mi codo a mi cuerpo para evitar hacer algún movimiento delatador con el brazo, mientras cambio mis labios de una pierna a otra y aprovecho el movimiento y tu distracción para aflojar solo un poco las amarras de mi hakama, lo suficiente para poder introducir mi mano y de paso quedar un poco mas escondido de tu intrigada mirada tan solo en caso de que me estés mirando, Kagome… te juro por mi cordura que probablemente regresara al terminar esto, espero que no te esté fijando en lo que hago… siento la torpe pero placentera caricia de mi propia mano, no puedo evitar desear dar una envestida con mis caderas, pero no puedo hacerlo, eso me descubriría completamente, solamente me aprieto con fuerza casi hasta sentir dolor, ha¡¡ deseo tanto poder soltar mi garganta a los sonidos que deseo realizar, pero me aguanto deteniendo mi respiración casi al grado de asfixiarme, puedo sentir como cada uno de mis músculos esta completamente tenso, mmm estoy seguro que me correré muy pronto, ha¡¡ tan rápido, espero que no lo notes o kami¡¡ extiendo mi última suplica, antes de acariciarme una última vez más justo como sé que me encanta, ha¡ voy a correrme… oh¡ kami¡¡, puedo sentir como mi simiente se acumula en mi centro y se libera entre mis dedos y el agua del rio, mientras me adentro en un nirvana que no puedo describir, tan magnífico… … … mmm… _

_Me encorvo cuando mi cordura regresa con lentitud… debo haberme perdido unos cuantos segundos a lo máximo, retiro mi mano de entre mis ropas lentamente, para que no lo notes, … me separo de ti finalmente, siento que el control de mi cuerpo vuelve a pertenecerme a mi y ya no solo a mi instinto, tomo tus piernas y termino de lamer las heridas que se encuentran de tus rodillas a tus pies… estoy tan avergonzado, Kagome… si supieras, si te enteraras… jamás me perdonarías y yo jamás podría verte a la cara nuevamente… curo la ultima, el ritmo de mi corazón sigue un poco acelerado y sigo un tanto excitado, pero nada que no pueda controlar y disimular con facilidad… finalmente me decido a verte… esos ojos canela, me miran de una manera tan vibrante que me eriza la piel… que es esa mirada Kagome… porque me miras así?... _

-ya… ejem- _ups, mi voz no a salido como yo esperaba-_ eto… Kagome ya he terminado- _y en muchos sentidos… je je…-_ dime, si te duele algo, o bueno ya podríamos vendarte… y pues… bueno- _sigues mirándome así, sin moverte ni decirme nada, es tan desconcertante, pero podría perderme eternamente en esa mirada de chocolate tan eléctrica…_

-na… nada… Inuyasha… es solo que… bueno pues… em… bueno pues… nunca antes me habías "curado" así- _me miras, se que buscas una respuesta, solo puedo darte una excusa…_

-si bueno, tus heridas son graves y este nuevo poder youkai, pues si tiene sus ventajas, pues por que no utilizarlo, no crees- _ te miro lo mas seguro y tranquilo que puedo, ciertamente, no se si me haz creído del todo, sigues mirándome no muy convencida, pero al menos ya no preguntas mas y extiendes tus brazos hacia mi, para que te lleve de nuevo hacia la orilla, esta vez te cargo evitando que el agua del rio te moje de nuevo, que caso tendría entonces lo que hice, entre la verdadera intención que era saborearte y la ventaja secundaria de que efectivamente esto te ayudara con tus heridas… al salir del rio te escondes en mi pecho y esta vez no intentas hablarme de nuevo, yo lo agradezco internamente… demasiadas emociones supongo…_

_Llegamos al campamento, y veo la mirada de Miroku tan radiante y feliz, y miro como la taijiya se ha despertado y aunque débil y recostada aun, mira con una sonrisa lucida al monje…_

-sango-chan¡¡ o gracias a dios estas bien¡¡¡- _me miras tan radiante y feliz, como si hubieras olvidado nuestro pequeño encuentro de hace unos momentos o simplemente decidiste dejarlos en segundo plano, a mi sinceramente no me molesta, y me gusta tanto verte así, sin dudarlo te acerco a la castaña quien te mira con afecto de hermana, ella nos mira extrañada supongo que debe ser al hecho de que no te he soltado, ya que me he agachado para quedar a su altura pero sigues en mis brazos y aun cuando la abrazas con euforia y felicidad haciendo que mi rostro y el de la castaña quedaran tan cerca que incluso esta se ha sonrojado, te ayudo a sentarte a un lado de Sango sobre las mismas sabanas de esta… y esta parece darse cuenta de la situación, aunque sea un poco… finalmente me alejo de ti y del calor de tu cuerpo, antes de que pueda alejarme por completo la castaña me sujeta del brazo…_

_-_arigatou Inuyasha, Shippo me conto que fue gracias a ti que Kirara sige con vida- _pude ver como la castaña se partía en llanto y agradecimiento, no me gusta ver así a las mujeres, menos a una que aprecio tanto, aunque sea por algo bueno…_

-no pasa nada sango, no podía hacer menos por ustedes- _le doy la espalda, se que aun me mira, yo solo me alegro de que todos sigamos con vida… mmm… o no… Miroku me mira casi de la misma forma que sango solo que sin lagrimas, ha, me siento un poco cohibido, nunca e sabido como reaccionar a esta clase de afecto, siento con facilidad que me he sonrojado y la mirada radiante de Miroku no me ayuda, je je, es agradable tener amigos, pero es demasiada miel para mi, sonrió tranquilo al houshi y simplemente me largo de ahí antes de que me dijera nada, … oh, ups¡¡ ya estoy a algo de distancia de ellos y recuerdo que aun tengo que vendar a Kagome, diablos, soy tan malo para el afecto de las relaciones que me fui antes de tiempo, mmm… supongo que tendré que regresar, dudo que Sango este en condiciones de curar a Kagome, bueno pero antes tengo que arreglar otro problema… miro mi entrepierna, mi miembro aun duro reclama mas atención que la que ya le brinde y no me extraña, fue algo tan jodidamente extraño y pervertido lo que hice hace un rato, y aun estoy tan excitado, la imagen de Kagome, su aroma… su piel, su sabor,… mmm aun son recuerdos tan frescos… siento que mi piel se enciende de nuevo, jejeje… me sujeto aun sobre las ropas y no puedo evitar similar una envestida, ha¡¡ deseaba tanto poder hacer ese movimiento… apoyo mi otra mano sobre un árbol cercano para darme apoyo, mientras con la otra con rapidez desato mi hakama dejándolo caer al piso, mi ahori y mi kosode me cubren aun hasta la mitad de mis muslos, mmm… pero no me estorba para lo que deseo hacer… mmm… ha si¡¡ aunque sea mi propia caricia, se siente tan bien, ha¡¡ estoy bastante lubricado por todo lo anterior, esto será rápido, je je, comienzo a mover mi mano de arriba abajo, apretándome deliciosamente, ha, se siente tan bien, el placer se extiende por mi cuerpo y tensa mis músculos de una forma deliciosa e imperiosa, simulo las envestidas que momentos antes tuve que aguantarme, y recuerdo la viva imagen de Kagome, es como si la tuviera aquí mismo, su cuerpo húmedo y un poco frio por el agua del rio, su agradable y excitante aroma, ha¡¡ mi garganta libera por fin los gruñidos que tanto desee soltar delante de Kagome, decirle directo en sus oídos lo mucho que me gusta y lo mucho que la deseo, mi hermosa Kagome, que seria poder hacerte el amor de manera vehemente y apasionada, ha¡¡ solo puedo imaginarte a cuatro patas con su perfecto trasero redondo y tus torneadas piernas, mientras en mi imaginación disfruto de la suavidad de tus pechos en mis manos y te hago mía con fuerza justo como mi instinto me lo pide, ha¡¡ me coloco a cuatro patas, sin dejar de acariciarme, estoy tan cerca de venirme, me aferro del pasto con la mano con que me sostengo para no perder el equilibrio aunque me encuentro ya mareado por las sensaciones en mi cuerpo, mmm es tan delicioso, ah¡¡ si… voy… voy a correrme¡¡, _

_-_… ha¡¡ Kagome¡¡¡ desearía tanto que fueras tu¡¡¡-_ mmm…apoyo mi frente en la mano con la que me aferro al piso, mientras me pierdo nuevamente en ese exquisito nirvana, dejo que mis caderas hagan los movimientos que simulan el sexo con mi hermosa Kagome, casi hasta puedo sentirla, mientras ahora si al fin me librero completamente, mmm es tan relajante ahora, es como si me hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima, siento como puedo volver a respirar con tranquilidad, mi mente esta completamente lucida, incluso todos los deseos extraños de mi sangre se han dormido, el hambre, el deseo, el frenesí… me siento en el pasto verde cómplice de mis desgastes de pasión, aun sin volver a vestirme, mientras miro el cielo azul entre las copas de los arboles, siento a mi sexo dormirse lentamente con el característico cosquilleo que me provoca… la briza se ocupa de deshacerse del sudor que a quedado en mi piel mientras cierro los ojos mas tranquilo y aspiro el delicado aroma del bosque… o demonios no¡¡¡ entonces lo siento, ese maldito aroma tan increíblemente escaso, como no me di cuenta antes¡¡ giro mi cabeza y abro mis ojos de golpe cerciorándome de lo que temía tanto… la antes pelirroja ahora peliplateada al igual que yo, me mira descaradamente, con una mirada y una sonrisa que casi puedo asegurar que estuvo viéndome desde el principio… maldición, porque su maldito aroma es tan jodidamente escaso¡¡ shit¡¡… _

Continuara…

Jeje me encanta, xD… arigatou¡¡ gracias a todas las que enviaron todos esos lindos reviews, gracias, me inspiran a continuar, eso y el precioso hanyou de ojos dorados, o dios como me gustaría poder tenerlo¡¡ jejeje, le aria tantas cosas xD….

Atte: Kagome-Kitty… yane¡¡


	3. Exitacion

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Tetzuko es creación mia, es como yo en el mundo del anime, no se preocupen saldré poco, jiji… solo es para darle picor a la historia… xD

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Lemon explicito… Gore (mi primera Gore xD) (entiéndase sangrienta jejejeje)

Inuyasha ha ¿despertado?... ni él lo entiende muy bien, su sangre youkai reclama deseos de sangre, pero su mente lúcida mantendrá al borde del control estos deseos, pero ya no le quedan energía para controlar las demás perversiones…

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas (Historia narrada desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha…)_

Esta vez habrá un poco de narración mía, je, solo un poco…

**Capitulo 3****:.- Excitación…**

_Maldición, porque su maldito aroma es tan jodidamente escaso¡ shit¡… _

_Me levanto incomodo y avergonzado, pero no __sé cómo reaccionar, simplemente cubro mi sexo con mi haori mientras la miro tan cabreado y despreciante como puedo, o al menos eso intento… por alguna razón creo que no esta funcionando… ella simplemente me mira y sonríe…_

-hee (risa sardónica), y yo que pensaba en venir a ver como te encuentras realmente, después de hacerte youkai… lindo espectáculo, sinceramente parece que te sientes mejor que la mayoría que ha pasado por el mismo proceso…- la ojiazul observa de cuerpo completo a Inuyasha, mientras se acerca lentamente, el pelipateado simplemente la mira con desprecio viendo como esta va acortando la distancia entre ambos… y el aun con el hakama a sus pies… se sentía humillado e invadido en su espacio personal, pero aun así no pensaba retroceder y perder el poco orgullo que aún conservaba, aunque fuera solo una ilusión de orgullo… -lárgate de aquí¡ y además, a ti qué demonios te interesa como me sienta…- _siseo con fuerza, como intentando escupir veneno con las palabras…_

-tranquilo, mira que eres agresivo- la peliplateada mostro sus dos manos al frente sacudiéndolas ligeramente como intentando demostrar que no pasaba nada

-más bien tu invades mi espacio sin anunciarte- _sin perderla de vista me coloco mi hakama completamente incomodo con su mirada indiscreta… esta tan al pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos, como si nunca hubiera existido algo mas interesante… maldita fisgona… me muestra una sonrisa perfecta con dos colmillos que sobresalen de sus labios, una sonrisa burlona y amenazante a la vez… _

-je je je… si no mal recuerdo el bosque es área pública ji ji ji…- la falsa hanyou observa divertida los movimientos torpes y nerviosos mientras el ojidorado intenta rehacer el nudo en sus pantalones sin perderla de vista, con esa mirada afilada, llena de advertencias… un espectáculo demasiado atractivo para dejarlo ir…

-jodete¡- _le escupo con desprecio, ella simplemente saborea sus labios dándome una mirada que puedo traducir como lujuria… una mirada que no recuerdo haber visto… al menos en un algún tiempo ya… _

-no… aquí no, alguien podría verme, no crees?- _su manera satírica de decir las cosas le restaba poder a mis amenazas, como si todo no fuera mas que una broma, la tipa está jugando conmigo… _

-grr…- le gruño con desprecio, y d_e buenas a primeras como si de repente hubiera recordado, cambia su actitud a una completamente diferente… _

-hay, gommen¡ no quería ser así contigo, está en mi naturaleza ser así… tengo un humor un poco negro o sarcástico, como quieras decirle- Tetzuko aun divertida, se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Inuyasha y se sienta en el pasto para poder regresarle a este espacio personal que ya le había robado bastante, reprendiéndose internamente, se había prometido dejar de ser así, ya que siempre le provocaba resultados indeseados… tantos años y tantos cambios habían construido en ella una actitud mordaz y despreocupada, tomando solo lo bueno, pero siempre pasaba factura, y llegaban a odiarla con mas facilidad de la que quisiera admitir, había prometido no ser así, al menos no con los que acaba de conocer… pero habían cosas simplemente irresistibles, bueno, después de todo un hermosísimo hanyou dándose placer no es algo que se vea todo los días… xD

_Verla sentada así frente a mi, con la guardia baja y al alcance de mis garras, sentí unas ganas irresistibles de abrirle la espalda completamente y extraer el __último aliento de su pecho hibrido… … me sorprendí un poco de los pensamientos tan oscuros que estaba conteniendo, después de todo yo era el que había sido descuidado al bajar la guardia de esa manera… baje la mirada y observe mis ropas colocadas de manera descuidada, reconsidere en el hecho de que seria lo mejor que podía hacer, ella a pesar de todo parecía estar ahí para decirme algo, a menos que sea lo suficientemente sínica como para quedarse solo por gusto, aunque ciertamente no la conozco en lo absoluto… largarme de aquí y recuperar algo de mi dignidad o tragarme mi vergüenza y averiguar qué demonios quiere esta… _

…

_Maldición… rehago el nudo de mi hakama para asegurarme de que este bien puesto y me acerco un poco a ella, al fin y al cabo supongo que no tengo tantas opciones… _

- gommen Inuyasha, era verdad, lo de cómo te sientes, veras... pues eres youkai o al menos más que antes, porque he usado algunos beneficios de mis sangre junto con unos cuantos métodos de la dimensión donde previamente me encontraba, je je… - _me mira a los ojos y se comporta como si no me hubiera visto en un momento tan intimo hace solo unos segundos, no se que pretende pero al menos eso relajara mis nervios y mis deseos de destazarla jejeje… ah destazarla… que buena idea me parce en estos momentos…_

_-_da igual, el caso es que es peligroso, muchos pierden el sentido de quien son y eso, se convierten en demonios que solo desean destazarlo todo y devorarlo… -_jeje, si completamente acorde a como me siento en estos momentos, pero por culpa de la vouyerista frente a mi…_

- bueno pues quería asegurarme que no te estabas encaminando hacia ahí…-

-así? Mas bien parecía que simplemente me espiabas… pervertida…- _le solté con todo el veneno que pude, aguantándome de decirle cosas mucho mas graves que habían pasado por la punta de mi lengua, al menos diez insultos, cada uno mas grave que el anterior, pero al final decidí decirle solo lo mas ligero que encontré de mi bien variado repertorio… maldición, solo quiero largarme de aquí, pero la situación no esta a mi favor…demonios… solo un poco mas, me asegurarse de que la tipa extraña no iría corriendo con Kagome a contarle lo que YO imaginaba hacerle a ELLA… no eso no puedo permitirlo… la vi sonrojarse, esas actitudes tan duales me estaban dando dolor de cabeza, extrayendo mas paciencia de la que soy capaz… _

-ia, gommen gommen… demonios, prometí ya no hacerlo, pero tu comprenderás, hay cosas simplemente irresistibles, jeje… es solo que… em… nada…- Tetzuko admiro enternecida como el hanyou sobaba sus sienes intentando frenar un dolor de cabeza por exceso de stress, le pareció tan hermoso frente a ella, ya vestido completamente pero aun así aun podía divisar claramente ese férreo cuerpo bajo esas holgadas prendas, no pudiendo evitar imaginarse un par de cosas que no hace mucho había visto, matizando levemente sus mejillas…

-solo quiero saber… que aras con lo que viste…- las palabras de Inuyasha sonaron desafiantes, respaldando sus palabras con el tronar de su garras, intimidantes, perfectamente entendibles acerca de que la respuesta cargaba mas importancia de la que aparentaba…

-huy¡ pues un ratito a solas en el bosque creo que también me servirían, jeje- esa mirada satírica y esa lengua mordaz provocaron en Inuyasha cierto desconcierto, levantando sus cejas en una actitud mas sorprendida que molesta…

_Acaso ent__endí bien, esta coqueteando conmigo? Será posible? Que demonios le ocurre a esta tipa, no es mas que una enferma vouyerista… bien bien… tranquilo, tal vez sea mas sencillo, si solo es una pervertida cualquiera, tal vez pueda convencerla de que no diga nada a Kagome, será mas fácil que si fuera una puritana escandalosa acusándome a los cuatro vientos de ser un degenerado… _

_-_oh maldita sea, como es que no puedo evitarlo, gommen, otra vez, no quiero hablarte así, de verdad… y pues…-

-yo no era un simple humano al que transformaron en un falso hanyou, o lo que sea que hacían en esa dimensión de la que vienes… yo ya era un hanyou, … ciertamente agradezco el poder que me has dado, aunque no recuerde muy bien que hiciste, solo sé que fuiste tú, pero te lo repito de nuevo… estoy bien¡ ahora déjame tranquilo… a menos que estés buscando alguna especie de pago, en ese caso te diré que no tengo nada… así que… - _sinceramente me vale madres como es que deseas comportarte, …solo me quede viendo, esperando una respuesta, …ciertamente no sabía que esperar de esa tipa… _

-je je, no te preocupes por eso, en todo caso no te cobraría con algo material… ji ji ji… ejem digo… bien, como decía, si te sientes bien, supongo que tienes razón en lo que dices, pero aun así… me preocupa la irregularidad de tu youki… llegas tan fácilmente a los extremos, mmm como te lo explico… algunas claymore median sus extremos de poder para saber sus límites y te diré que no siempre termina bien, una vez sobrepasas tu limite ya no puedes volver, a excepción de Clare y un par mas de claymore, pero ellas son casos excepcionales…

-no tengo idea de que me hablas, pero no me importa…- _llegar a un límite, me pregunto cuánto poder podría manejar en este estado…_

-está bien, ok, supongo que todo está bien Inuyasha… mientras no sientas deseos de devorar carne y sangre… ciertamente… y aunque no lo creas, me alegro que tu sangre youkai prefiera las sensaciones de placer a las de sangre y supongo que lo de sentirte excitado a tal grado es inevitable, jejeje… pero es mejor que lo otro, después de todo en este estado, el límite de poder es equivalente al placer sexual y viceversa, es un circulo vicioso, je je…- _Tetzuko se levanto y trato de mírame a los ojos, la sentí buscando mi mirada pero no podía verla en estos momentos, recordaba lo que solo hace unos momentos había hecho con Kagome, el limite en el que mi mente se encontraba en ese momento y los deseos irrefrenables de hacerla mía, ahora recuerdo que el sopor que experimente en ese momento tiene cierta similitud con las sensaciones de extremo poder en la batalla cerca del portal, estoy seguro que estuve a punto de perderme, si no hubiera sido por las provocaciones de mi hermano en ese momento… tal vez ahí habría dejado la conciencia… _

- bueno me voy… en verdad lamento haber comenzado con el pie izquierdo Inuyasha pero…-

_Pude ver cómo me dio un descarado vistazo de cuerpo completo, era como si se disculpara por su actitud pero al mismo tiempo quisiera dejar en claro que no pensaba comportarse de otra manera… _

- A menos claro que quieras hacer algo mas, jejeje-

_No su__pe como interpretar eso, su mirada de alguna forma me recordaba tanto a la de Miroku, pero el hecho de que estuviera dirigida a mi me hizo sentir incomodo y un tanto extraño, en general es raro que las hembras se sientan interesadas en mi, excepto en esas épocas de apareamiento, y eso fue antes de que aprendería a alejarme de las zonas rojas, pero de eso hace tanto tiempo ya, me sentí tan extraño quería largarme ya de aquí, aunque sentía de alguna manera que a mi instinto le daría igual la hembra que fuera, ese sentimiento me causo cierta repulsión, con mas ganas quise irme de ahí, …me di cuenta que ese deseo no estaba muy lejos a lo que había experimentado con el sabor de la sangre mientras curaba a Kirara, me asquee de nuevo, sensaciones tan duales, no creo poder soportarlo por mucho mas tiempo…_

-bueno Inu-kun, me retiro entonces, solo una ultima cosa, si llegases a sentir deseos demasiado irrefrenables por la sangre o… algún otro bajo deseo… puedes llamarme en serio, conozco algunos trucos para controlarlo…- _algunos trucos¡ el doble sentido estaba implícito en su frase al igual que en la mayoría de las cosas que me había dicho desde que había abierto la boca, pero si ella realmente conoce algo para manejar estos deseos… entonces…_

-qué clase de trucos…-

-a no te preocupes por ellos, si aun no tienes mmm… como me explico… bajos deseos, no creo que entiendas lo que te diría jejeje… mejor dejémoslo así ya que…-

-no importa, solo dímelos- _al parecer mi insistencia me ah descubierto, puedo ver como su mirada se transforma a una seria que no había visto antes…_

_-_ya lo has experimentado… no es así… Inuyasha…- _la miro y no se que responder, esto podría ser aun mas grave que el incidente de hace unos momentos… no puedo permitir que los demás sepan en lo que me estoy convirtiendo… … antes de darme cuenta la tenia sostenida por la garganta contra uno de los arboles, ella me toma de las manos intentando aflojar el agarre, se que la estoy asfixiando, puedo sentir la fuerza de mis manos presionando contra su garganta deteniendo el torrente sanguíneo junto con el aire, se que debería soltarla, pero hay algo tan delicioso en lo que estoy haciendo, mi consiente y mi subconsciente se regocijan con la idea de quedarme así hasta extinguir la vida que controlan mis manos… lentamente puedo verla intentar hablar mientras va aflojando los intentos de liberarse, … la veo bajar las manos al pecho y hacer un par de sellos… cuando volví a verla ahora era Kagome quien entre mis manos perdía el aliento, no quise creer que fuera realmente ella, sabía que era algún truco de la ojiazul, pero maldición¡ su mismo cuerpo, sus mismas ropas, su cabello azabache, incluso podía percibir su delicioso aroma a sakuras… me vi reflejado en esa mirada canela que tanto me gustaba… parecía poder ver en mi alma y me encontré con ese aspecto de demonio que tanto aterraba a mis amigos… un latigazo de conciencia cruzo por mi mente, la confusión y el desprecio por mi mismo se apodero de mi, solté de inmediato a la Kagome frente a mí, a pesar de saber que no era ella, me sentí como una miserable escoria por haber atentado así contra la vida de alguien y de haberlo disfrutado… por un demonio¡ que diablos me pasa¡ _

-maldición Inuyasha… argh¡ o de verdad te caí mal o estas peor de lo que creí… diablos… tienes la manita pesada sabes…- _podía ver a la falsa Kagome con la respiración agitada intentando recuperar el aliento que antes yo le quite, intentaba levantarse mientras sobaba su garganta y recuperaba sus fuerzas… me sentí tan avergonzado… no sabía qué hacer…_

_-_yo… lo… lo… este de…-

-esta bien Inuyasha, no tienes que disculparte… me ah pasado, ahora es difícil controlar tus impulsos… hagamos algo… regresa alado de tu bella miko, cúrala que buena falta le hace y te veré cerca del rio en un rato ok?... te enseñare a manejar tus impulsos…-

-de acurdo pero antes de eso… podrías por favor quitarte esa apariencia, me es muy extraño…-

-hay gommen… jejeje… dispersar…- _la veo juntar sus manos y regresa su apariencia de antes, el aroma a sakuras igual desaparece del aire… su mirada azul y su cabello plateado, esta chica me irrita más de lo que creí… _

…

_Hhhhhhhhhhhh HHHHHHHHHHh HHHH hh_

_Bien… aquí estamos de nuevo… me miras con esos hermosos ojos canelas que tanto me encantan, podría perderme por siempre en esa mirada avergonzada que me das, __me coloco entre tus piernas y con un respingo te escondes detrás de tus brazos para poder ocultar la vergüenza de tenerme tan cerca y esta posición tan sexual que incluso a mi me marea un poco, y tu aroma deliciosamente dulce no me ayuda mucho, la tensión y el temblor en mis manos demuestran lo mucho que este trato hacia a ti me afecta y sin embargo me doy cuenta que estuve esperando este momento desde que supe que tendría que vendarte de nuevo, … ha maldita sea el calor que abarca mi cuerpo al abrir tus piernas y descubrir de nuevo esas bragas azules que me privan de una vista aun mas maravillosa, ah¡ desearía tanto poder simplemente rasgarlas y tenerte solo para mi…. Me cercioro que esta vez si estas completamente oculta entre tus brazos,… sin poder evitarlo me inclino hacia tu centro inundándome de ese aroma tan dulce y tan cerca, evitando por pura suerte que mi cabello que ha caído hacia al frente rosara con tus muslos, la adrenalina de haber estado tan cerca de haber sido descubierto recorre mi columna en una oleada de calor que lejos de advertirme que debería alejarme me ha endurecido de manera súbita, antes de percatarme estoy disfrutando del contacto con tus suaves y torneados muslos, son tan suaves y cálidos que… ho kami¡ … disfrazo la caricia con el hecho de estarte poniendo el entablillado, no se si me lo has creído pero sigues tan escondida como en un principio, me concentro absolutamente en terminar con mi tarea impuesta sin tocarte de nuevo, pero me es completamente imposible, cada roce accidental o no con tu piel me recorre en cientos de sensaciones diferentes que acaban por terminar en el centro de mi entrepierna, ah¡ ya me es doloroso la dureza que trata de imponer su presencia y pide ser atendida… el deseo de hundirme en ti hace estragos con mi mente… coloco la última cinta que mantendrá la venda en su lugar y aunque sé que debería moverme o avisarte, no puedo moverme, prendado de la magnitud de mis actos e inmóvil por desear todavía más… se que has notado mi falta de reacciones, descubres tu mirada achocolatada y me quedo hipnotizado de esos hermosos ojos prendados de algún sentimiento que no puedo reconocer pero que me hacen desearte aun con más ganas y quisiera tanto recostarme sobre ti y perder mi cuerpo en tu piel y mi cordura en tu eléctrica mirada…_

_-_Inuyasha?- _me llamas, pero aun no puedo moverme, gastando mis fuerzas en controlarme… si me moviera no podría el evitar el tocarte y el devorarte con mi cuerpo entero…_

.-ocurre algo?- _ jejeje, si… en mi mente ocurren miles de cosas que deseo hacerte con mi cuerpo… _

_- _no pasa nada Kagome, solo me cercioro de que todo este bien colocado…- me sonrió de mi ironía, buscándole el doble sentido al finalizar mi frase, de que aun desear colocarte algo mas, jeje… creo que el humor negro y pervertido de Tetzuko me ha afectado en algo…

-oh bueno- _bajas tu falda intentando cubrirte de la intensidad de mi mirada sobre tu cuerpo, y puedo ver como intentas salir de la comprometida posición, el dolor en tu mirada por mover tus piernas es lo que me despierta de mi inmovilidad, rápidamente salgo del centro de tus piernas y una sensación de pérdida y desasosiego se apodera de mi… _

_Controlando con dificultad el deseo animal de atraparte contra mi… … miro el campamento, Sango dormida, Miroku intentando dormir a su lado, Shippo ayudando a Kirara a beber agua y a mantenerla fresca para bajarle la fiebre, el peso de mi indiferencia hacia ellos me peso por unos momentos, me sentí asqueado de sentirme tan malditamente excitado estando en una situación tan comprometida… y recordé a la plateada que me esperaba en el rio para ayudarme a controlar estos instintos, solo espero que realmente tenga algo interesante por decir… _

_Continuara…. _ Bien no tengo mucho que contar, la historia espero que sea rara y tan explícita como me interesa… xD ya deseo ver a mi Inusexi en situaciones comprometidas por culpa de su sangre… ni modo para que tenía que ser tan bello…

Dejen reviews por favor… son mi inspiración¡

Atte: Kagome Nekko…


	4. Le Petite Mort

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Tetzuko es creación mía, es como yo en el mundo del anime, no se preocupen saldré poco, jiji… solo es para darle picor a la historia… xD

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Lemon explicito… Gore (mi primera Gore xD) (entiéndase sangrienta jejejeje)

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas (Historia narrada desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha…)_

**Capitulo 4: Le Petite Mort...**

_La plateada me esperaba en el rio para ayudarme a controlar estos instintos, solo espero que realmente tenga algo interesante por decir… _

Malditas sea… como es que había llegado a este punto, aun desconocía como es que los extremos podían hacer referencia a tantas formas diferentes, no lo entendía, tampoco podía comprender las reacciones de su cuerpo, pero no le importaba, la verdad era que justo como Tetzuko le había dicho, llegar al límite era equivalente al placer sexual y viceversa, ahora convertido en algo más que un simple yonki(drogadicto), según las palabras de la falsa hanyou, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podría mantener su nueva vida al margen de aquella quería que fuera su verdadera vida, su vida junto a sus amigos y a su hermosa miko de ojos canelas…

-maldición Inuyasha, deja de pensar en otras cosas, para que esto en verdad funcione tienes que llegar casi casi al orgasmo, si… si no de nada servirá y simplemente tendrás que volver a empezar- _podía verla y escucharla aun atravez de mi aletargado sopor y vehemencia en el que me encontraba hundido en la sangre de mi propio cuerpo mientras el sofocante calor me asfixiaba de manera placentera, no entendía cómo demonios pensaba ella que yo sería capaz de hacer esto cada vez que sintiera mi sangre hervir, llegar a un orgasmo de poder mediante la saciedad del hambre que poseo no era precisamente mi idea del control de mi energía youki… Mi propia "Le petite mort" había dicho ella, el período refractario que ocurre después del orgasmo sexual… pero bueno, de alguna manera ella tiene razón, después de una de estas "ceremonias" me siento satisfecho y puedo continuar con mi vida por durante cuanto tiempo?... Un par de días quizá tres y luego el hambre el deseo y la necesidad invadía mi cuerpo y mi sangre me reclamaba los bajos deseos a los que ahora se supone debo de acostumbrarme, y aquí estaba yo, en medio de un circulo creado por una extraña maraña de sellos, amarrado de pies y manos en una incómoda posición que entumecía mis extremidades ya que no me dejaba moverme a gusto…_

El hanyou arrodillado mirando hacia el cielo oscurecido, con las manos hacia atrás amarradas a sus tobillos por medio de sellos, su cuerpo cubierto nada mas por su hakama rojo, su torso descubierto exponiendo extraños símbolos donde su propia sangre había sido usada como tinta, estos se distorsionaban levemente en las marcadas divisiones de cada uno de sus tensos y henchidos músculos del alterado peliplateado, su agitada respiración era acompañada de ligeros gruñidos guturales que lo hacían verse y oírse aun mas demoniaco de lo que ya se percibía, con esos ojos infinitamente oscuros matizados de un extraviado azul inundados en una enrojecida cornea, sus afilados colmillos que sobresalían de sus levemente húmedos labios entreabiertos intentado absorber mas aire de lo que la intrincada posición le permitía, sus alargadas garras que tronaban impacientes de no poder moverse más debido a que la magia de los sellos a todo lo largo de su cuerpo y sus brazos no se lo permitían, al final esas delineadas y seductoras líneas moradas dibujadas en su piel de cobre que cruzaban sus extremidades, sus mejillas y las últimas dos de definidas líneas que cruzaban desde su espalda baja como un par de alas de enredadera que recientemente le habían salido gracias a los nuevos tratamientos o "rituales" que la peliplateda había decidido emplear con él, a la ojiazul le parecían de lo mas sexi los nuevos tatuajes en su espalda que al parecer solo le salían cuando se encontraba cerca del punto en que su instinto lo dominaba y lo hacía comportarse como un youkai embravecido… encantada de disfrutar de la sangrienta pero no por ello menos excitante escena de ver al hanyou sometido bajo su poder pidiendo o mas bien gruñendo por satisfacer el ardor en su cuerpo, una sensación que ella conocía muy bien… le caldeaba el vientre como hacía mucho tiempo no recordaba, deseando que el hermoso peliplateado frente a ella hubiera aceptado "el otro método" para controlar su instinto…

_Ladeo el rostro y __puedo verla acercarse a mí con esa maldita urna de plata que nada más verla en este estado, se me hace agua la boca, maldita sea este asqueroso y sangriento vicio, deseo mover mis brazos para agarrarla deseando poder tenerlo entre mis labios cuanto antes y beberme su vil contenido… pero la magia en mi cuerpo no me permite moverme en lo mas mínimo, provocándome tención en mi cuerpo que engarrota dolorosamente mis músculos incrementando el despliegue de sensaciones en mi mismo, no se que aspecto tendré en estos momento pero mientras mas se acerca mas pierdo mi mente concentrado tan solo en el contenido rojizo que ella vierte directamente en mis labios mientras intento devorar hasta el último resquicio de la caliente y espesa sangre que cae sobre mí, manchando mis labios y cubriendo casi por completo mi pecho y mi abdomen, provocándome una sensación cosquilléante donde el cálido y espeso liquido hace contacto con mi piel, el olor y el sabor metálico de la sangre inunda mis sentidos… viendo hacia el oscuro cielo me alimento de la mezcla de mi propia sangre y de la sangre que Tetzuko me ofrecía, la cual era una mezcla de la propia sangre de ella y de algunos otros demonios o animales que la verdad ahora mismo no quiero pensar lo que son… me da asco el solo pensarlo y contrariamente me provoca a su vez un latigazo de placer que recorre mi cuerpo excitándome hasta puntos indefinidos, mientras me pierdo lentamente un nirvana que me nubla todo lo que no sea el placer…_

_M__i propia "Le petite mort" me abarca completamente todo desaparece a mi alrededor mientras me siento flotar en una falsa realidad, un espacio alterno entre el cielo y el infierno, extraviando mi mente y quedando completamente hundido en una pacifica soledad y negrura en los resquicios de mi ausente mente… total y absoluto placer…_

…_No se cuanto tiempo es el que permanecí de esa forma, nunca lo eh sabido y ella tampoco me lo ha querido decir, la luz en mis ojos me molesta, el olor y el sabor a sangre me produce unas arcadas que no logro contener, me levanto con prisa intentando reconocer en donde estoy, encontrándome aun en el centro del ahora distorsionado y desgastado circulo que sirvió para mantenerme quieto, estoy literalmente bañado de sangre, el nauseabundo olor me gana, …quedo a cuatro patas y regreso todo lo que había en mi estomago apenas a unos pasos de donde antes me extravié de mi mente, …irónicamente la sustancia rojiza, nauseabunda y oscura que salía de mi estomago que momentos antes me pareció el manjar mas excito me obligaba a tirarlo con aun más fuerza, cierro los ojos intentando no distinguir lo que regreso de mi estomago, tratando de controlar las arcadas, no quiero ni recordar qué diablos me metí anoche, sintiendo el temblor de mis brazos que me sostienen contra el suelo, con lo último de mis fuerzas y antes de no poder controla una nueva arcada que sentía acercarse, gatee o casi me arrastre patéticamente hasta poder tirarme al rio…_

_El agua pura y fría relajaron mi cuerpo hasta el grado de casi adormecerme y morir ahogado, cosa en estos momentos no me parecía tan mala idea, … …mis pulmones comenzaron a arderme al no recibir el aire que tanto reclaman mientras yo me dejo hundir por la corriente al fondo del rio que me arrastra pausadamente, … la luz que atraviesa el agua clara me hace recordarla a ella, …. Kagome… recuerdo de nuevo que todo lo que hago es por ella, aun con los reclamos de mi cuerpo y de mis energías nado de nuevo hacia la superficie, esta vez casi creí no lograrlo, casi pierdo la conciencia antes de poder jalar ese aliento que tanto me hacía falta, haciéndome arder la garganta provocándome un mareo por la sobredosis de oxigeno después de casi ahogarme… _

-Veo que volviste a regresarlo, - _volteo a mi lado, apenas y recuerdo que ella, siempre ella siendo la culpable de mi estado, siempre esta cuando despierto, la veo observar con desgano los restos de la sustancia negra y rojiza que saque de mi estomago minutos antes… se que me reprocha… _

-no puedo mantenerlo, es asqueroso…- _nunca he podido, cuando lo devoro me parece lo más delicioso que existe, pero después, aun así no recuerde como llegue al lugar en donde recién despierto, es como si mi cuerpo no estuviera dispuesto a conservar tan asqueroso contenido… me sostengo de la orilla del rio mientras la fría corriente del agua lava mi piel y mi hakama…_

-Hay Inuyasha ya te dije que si lograras conservarlo el hechizo podría durarte aun mas, semanas incluso… no tan solo días- _la veo alejarse del lugar y rebuscar detrás de unos matorrales …_

- Pero no puedo¡ cuando despierto lo único que me viene a mi es el asqueroso sabor de esa mezcla y solo… solo no puedo quedármela… maldición – _maldigo en voz baja, tal vez lo que siento es frustración, tanto maldito esfuerzo para conseguir completar el maldito le petite mort y es justo al final donde siempre fallo, si pudiera quedármela, esa mezcla, … esa horrible y asquerosa pero eficaz mezcla, mi hambre y mis deseos estarían serenos durante mas tiempo, pero aun así no puedo, teniendo que repetir estos asquerosos rituales mas veces de las que realmente me gusta recordar… _

-Supongo que tu lado humano es aun mas fuerte de lo que considere, eso es bueno, no lo mal entiendas, eso es bueno, pero supongo entonces que estos rituales están demasiados forzados para ti, tal vez si tomaras la otra opción…-

-No pienso tener relaciones contigo solo por controlarme…- _no la deje terminar, hace un tiempo ya que habíamos zanjado ese asunto, aunque ella parecía tan reacia en olvidarlo, era demasiado insistente… sexo sin complicaciones... si claro¡… no necesito liarme y hundirme mas de lo que ya estoy… _

-Hay bueno, diablos¡, te aprietas Inuyasha¡ sabes que feo se siente que te digan que prefieren comer desperdicios que acostarse con uno, me bajas la autoestima sabes, jajaja- _la alegría de su frase definitivamente no correspondía con sus palabras… … salgo del rio y ella me entrega mi haori y mi kosode que ella guarda para "que no se manche" según ella, cada vez mas dudo que sea por eso, aunque debo admitir que si se impregnara del olor de todo esto seria difícil quitarlo… _

-bien al menos si no es conmigo no has pensado en hacerlo con…-

- ni lo pienses¡ oh kami¡ pierdo la mente sabes¡ cuando estoy así, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría con Kagome frente a mi en este estado de frenesí, no¡, déjalo así… lo ultimo que quiero es hacerle daño- _mis palabras descendieron tanto en su tono , pero sabía que aun así Tetzuko me escucharía, tenia el oído tan desarrollado como el mío…_

- esto lo hago por ella, para no lastimarla y para no perder el control en su presencia, si pasara, no¡ simplemente no puede pasar, no me gustaría despertarme una mañana y descubrir que la he matado o la he violado o ambas cosas…- _termino de colocarme mi haori esperando no escuchar replica de su parte… supongo que esperaba demasiado… _

-sabes no es violación cuando la otra persona esta de acuerdo…-

-Keh¡ no es por menospreciar a Kagome, pero no creo que ella pudiese soportar… bueno… la intensidad de mi parte demoniaca…- _sentía las mejillas arder, a pesar de todo, estos temas aun me avergonzaban bastante, aun no recuerdo cómo fue que comencé a hablarlos tan concienzudamente con Tetzuko… supongo que ayuda que la tipa es casi una ninfómana… _

-Yo podría – _y ahí estaba de nuevo su insistencia, la miro hastiado y con nula paciencia… contrariamente a lo que esperaría de cualquier otra persona ella se sonroja, aun no entiendo como puede reaccionan tan contrariamente a lo que uno espera…_

- hay bueno… no deja de ser una opción y sabes que jamás le diría nada a Kagome, incluso si nos cachara, que creo es a lo que tu le temes, aun así yo igual lo negaría deberás¡ jejeje… y siempre esta la opción de que tome la forma de su cuerpo y tu finjas demencia diciendo que creías que era ella desde un principio o algo así… hay muchas maneras sabes?... yo solo quiero la oportunidad de estar con un chico tan increíblemente guapo… y hermoso… y sexi como tu… no me interesa entablar una relación o romper la que tu ya tienes…-

-No gracias, seguiremos usando el otro método…- _suspiro derrotado, supongo que no lograre hacer que deje de insistirme, …de alguna manera me alegra el día el saberme deseado a pesar de que ella conoce perfectamente mi estado demoniaco en todo su "esplendor"… _

-Muy bien… quieres un poquito- _saco frente a mi esa urna plateada y aunque no pasaran los olores el sonido en ella me hizo saber que ese encontraba llena y "lista para usarse" como solía decir Tetzuko, inmediatamente recordar esa sustancia oscura y sangrienta me provocaron unas arcadas feroces, teniendo que voltear al otro lado, concentrándome en el agua del rio mientras tapaba mi boca y suspiraba con fuerza conteniendo lo que sea aun quedara en mi estomago, aunque dudaba que aun quedara algo dentro…_

-Bien bien, significa que el ritual si funciono y que aun está en función el hechizo, o la droga como yo lo digo… jajajaja…- la ojiazul reacomodo la urna en una mochila de cuero que solía llevar siempre con ella mientras el hanyou dándole la espalda perdía la poca paciencia que lograba juntar en presencia de la falsa hanyou…

-Claro que si maldición¡ tiene apenas unos momentos que terminamos el maldito ritual que esperabas¡…-

-Hay bueno, no esta de mas el comprobarlo no crees, además ya tiene algunas horas de eso…-

-Horas?... maldición… Kagome¡- _regrese a toda prisa a la casa del terrateniente donde actualmente nos hospedábamos, gracias a los beneficios de viajar con Miroku, era tan relajante esta sensación de correr a contra viento,., lejos del matiz y los aromas de ese trozo de bosque, donde cualquiera que se asomase creería que hubo una sangrienta matanza o una ejem, … ^/^ orgia de sangre como Tetzuko burlonamente solía llamarle, aunque muy en el fondo estoy seguro que no fue solo alguna broma…_

HHHHHHHHHHHhh h h h h h h hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_Llego al __cuarto que nos fue asignado, veo que Sango quien ya se encuentra mejor desde hace un par de días, ayuda a Kagome a reponer las vendas en sus piernas, el chichón en la cabeza de Miroku me hacen suponer que finalmente Sango ya se encuentra muy bien… aunque espero que el monje no haya intentado ver las bragas de Kagome, privilegio otorgado solo a aquel que la ayuda con sus piernas, no puedo evitar suspirar por eso pues era un privilegio que me fue removido precisamente hace un par de días… aunque realmente estoy agradecido ya que cada vez me era más difícil terminar el proceso sin quedar completamente excitado y con poco control de mis instintos, descubriendo que cada día deseaba ese justo momento para averiguar de qué color eran las bragitas de Kagome llevaba ese día… _

_Comienzo a levantar las cosas junto con Miroku ya que las chicas no pueden realmente hacer mucho, __siento las interrogantes miradas de los del equipo, antes podía justificar mis prolongadas ausencias con muchas cosas, pero desde la muerte de Kikyo pues es ahora un poco más difícil…_

_Ahora recuerdo que me fui cuando recién todos se habían dormido, los rituales me llevan casi toda la noche, aun no he podido acortarlo, y cuando Tetzuko finalmente se marche no se qué demonios es lo que haré…_

BBBBbbb bbbb BBBBBBb bbb

Las dos chicas del grupo viajaban sobre Kirara quien la hacia de mula de carga desde hace algunos días, gracias a Inuyasha no había perdido su pierna y al ser una mononoke de tan alto nivel se encontraba casi completamente curada, normalmente seria Inuyasha quien llevara a Kagome en su espalda pero el ambarino se las había ingeniado para hacer rabiar a la azabache, reclamándole que no necesitaba pedir permiso a nadie si él quería largarse y tomar un baño en la mitad de la noche pues había un calor del demonio, ciertamente fue una estrategia mal empleada, si bien el hanyou había estado sofocándose durante las primeras horas de la noche por un calor que solo el sentía, la noche había estado realmente fresca, por su puesto la mala escusa y la manera de decirlo le provoco quedar medio metro bajo tierra que ahora la de ojos canela no le dirigiera la palabra…

_Es lo mejor, sobre todo en estos momentos, su aroma es simplemente irresistible…_

Mmmmmmmmmm MMMMMMMMMMM mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

-hee? Que haces por aquí tan pronto?-

El hanyou se encontraba a orillas del mismo rio que el día anterior la única diferencia es que habían algunos kilómetros de distancia entre esta sección de bosque y la que la noche anterior habían usado para el "ritual", el atardecer matizado de tonalidades anaranjadas estaba dando paso al anochecer…

Sentado en el pasto el hanyou mantenía la muñeca ensangrentada de tal forma para que esta no machara sus ropas, el aroma de su sangre era la manera en que llamaba a la ojiazul, aun desconocía como es que ella atendía tan rápido a su llamado y se preguntaba si no realmente se la pasaba siguiéndolos en silencio y se aprovechaba de casi carecer de presencia y olor…

-no puedo evitarlo… ella… ella huele tan endemoniadamente bien… - el hanyou acerco su herida muñeca por el mismo hacia sus labios lentamente, mientras sus dorados ojos se iban enturbiando lentamente, la peliplateada observaba extasiada la sensual escena de ese hermoso hanyou lamiendo su propia sangre que goteaba de una herida que el mismo se había hecho para así llamarla a ella, no importaba cuantas veces lo hubiese visto ya, exactamente lo mismo, le parecía de lo mas sexi deseando poder lamer esa gota roja que escurría por su mentón, tensando su cuerpo debatiéndose si hacerlo realmente ya que el hanyou parecía tan perdido en la simple acción, sus pupilas azules bordeadas de una cornea enrojecida como la sangre que el mismo lamia lentamente, intentando cerrar la herida que ya había cumplido con su función…

Los oscuros ojos miraba desconcertados a la falsa hanyou quien sin darse cuenta se había acercado demasiado al casi youkai frente a ella…

-ah¡ estede¡ es tu culpa por ser tan sexi¡- Tetzuko se retrocedió en su pasos antes de que el peliplateado el cual solía perder con facilidad la paciencia se fuera de ahí aun antes de decir que era lo que necesitaba, le extrañaba el hecho de que la hubiese llamado tan pronto, normalmente después de una "sesión" pasaba dos o tres días antes de que pudiera volver a percibir ese embriagante y dulce aroma de la sangre con que el hermoso hanyou le llamaba…

El ahora más tranquilo ojidorado observo a la temblorosa falsa hanyou junto a él, ignorando sus acciones y comentarios a los cuales se acostumbraba cada vez un poco mas decidió ir al grano…

- esta vez no podre contenerme…- los ojos dorados la veían mientras ella intentaba dejar de pensar en devorar esos húmedo labios y concentrarse en lo que realmente el Inuhanyou quería decirle…

-de que hablas Inuyasha, si apenas ayer terminamos el ritual, deberías poder controlarte al menos dos días mas, no crees que es muy pronto para hacer otro, ni siquiera has descansado del último y…-

-no es eso… ella… ella esta en celo…-

-oh…- fue toda la respuesta que la peliplateada pudo emitir…

**Continuara…. **Arigatou¡ por sus reviews¡ son mi inspiración y lo que me ayuda a continuar con esta loca y sangrienta historia¡ (pueden encontrarme en el face la que quiera xD para agresiones mas directas)

Aaah eske amo tanto a este precioso hanyou cuando anda en su estado youkai que no podía no escribir algo como esto jajaja, no olviden dejarme reviews son lo que me ayuda a actualizar con mas velocidad…

**Atte: Kagome-Nekko**


	5. MIA

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Tetzuko es creación mía, es como yo en el mundo del anime, no se preocupen saldré poco, jiji… solo es para darle picor a la historia… xD

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Lemon explicito… Gore (mi primera Gore xD) (entiéndase sangrienta jejejeje)

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas (Historia narrada desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha…)_

Capitulo 5: **MÍA**

Quién demonios se creía ese, ese¡ ese¡, diciéndole cosas a ella, -_no Kagome, no quiero estar contigo, no soporto tu aroma- _había dicho segundos antes de desaparece sin decir ni media palabra de adonde demonios iba… ah¡ pero ya se iba a enterar cuando regresara al campamento que habían tenido que levantar ya que no sabían a qué cojones horas se le ocurriría volver y ahora por culpa de una rabieta, nada rara de la azabache, andaba con un humor de pocos, no la calentaba ni el sol, aunque ya estaba anocheciendo, caminaba en medio del bosque, aunque más bien cabalgando sobre Kirara, hace algunos días que ya no le dolían las piernas y ya podía sostenerse, pero aun no podía caminar por temor a una recaída, apenas estaban concluyendo tres semanas desde el incidente con la yoma de otra dimensión… bastante alejada del campamento provisional la miko avanzaba a donde su humor le dictaba, ciertamente sospechaba que ya se había dado una buena perdida pero el estar sobre la gatita le daba demasiada confianza, aunque la pobre mononoke toda nerviosa por el humor de la miko únicamente iba a donde esta le pedía… un suave repicar de una corriente de agua, el sonido de un rio llego a sus oídos relajándola de tal forma que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que se encontraba realmente tensa…

La azabache se dirigió feliz hacia el rio, sin percatarse realmente de lo que había alrededor de ella, deseando únicamente beber de la fría y cristalina agua que la naturaleza le obsequiaba, bajándose con cuidado de Kirara, remojo sus pies en el relajante y refrescante liquido cristalino, bebiendo concienzudamente mientras la ya pequeña gatita a su lado bebía también después de una larga caminata que la chica del futuro le había hecho hacer…

Antes de darse cuenta en su regazo cayo una felpuda Kirara inconsciente, Kagome tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, girando con violencia el rostro para ver qué demonios era lo que había pasado…

Se sorprendió de sobremanera al verlo parado a unos cuantos metros de ella, …sin moverse, simplemente observándola, sus platinados cabellos se movían al compas de un viento que parecía creado con su propia aura demoniaca, sus oscuros ojos enrojecidos que no dejaban de mirarla y ese par de marcas violetas en cada mejilla que de tan gruesas y deformadas se habían convertido en una sola, …midiéndola como un león apunto de cazar, su torso desnudo adornado únicamente del rosario de cuentas moradas que contrastaban con lo el claro levemente bronceado de su piel, a la vista sus bien marcada y henchida musculatura, la azabache se pregunto si es que incluso no lucia más grande que lo normal, bajo su mirada recorriendo lentamente cada tramo de su cuerpo llamándole la atención un extraño símbolo que asomaba por el hakama del hanyou y rodeaba su vientre comenzando apenas por debajo del ombligo, tiñendo de rojo los platinados risos que crecían por debajo de este… la azabache a pesar de la lúgubre situación no pudo evitar teñirse las mejillas al preguntarse quién demonios la había pintado, y más importante aún, hasta donde llegaba esa marca que desaparecía al borde del hakama pero que aparentaba que continuaba mas allá, una extraña estrella de doce picos rodeada de dos círculos que en el centro de estos aparecía escrita una leyenda que por lo grueso de los kanjis no logro entender …parecía pintado con sangre aunque la miko se negaba a creer que fuera realmente de aquel liquido, inconscientemente dirigió su mirada a la cintura donde Inuyasha debería de tener a Tessaiga, pero no había señales de la espada… la desesperación y la preocupación la aturdieron por unos momentos…

Quiso llamarlo pero al parecer había dejado de respirar por la sorpresa logrando emitir apenas un murmullo, sentía que su corazón retumbaba acelerado en su pecho… verlo así, tan perdido… siempre la hacían sentirse asustada pero no por ella, si no por el mismo Inuyasha, se preguntaba qué demonios era lo que lo había ocurrido que hubiera al llevado al semidemonio a tal grado de alteración que había tenido que transformarse, acaso… había peleado?, se había lastimado? o si tal vez ya hubiera hecho algo de lo que él se arrepentiría después, se veía tan perdido, tan fuera de sí que si no fuera porque su potente mirada azul que la taladraba con fuerza, incluso podría pensar que realmente no la había visto, se abraso a la pequeña mononoke que yacía desmallada en sus piernas temiendo lo peor… rogando por sentir aun el suave palpitar en pecho de la gatita…

-tranquila… no está muerta… pero iba a estarlo si se le ocurría interferir…- su voz sonó tan lúgubre y afilada, cada palabra era acompañada de un gutural gruñido que parecía venir directamente de su garganta… la azabache sintió un escalofríos recorrerla completa, junto con un atisbo de esperanza de que Inuyasha pese a su transformación aun no hubiese perdido la conciencia… pero entonces porque? Porque le había hecho daño a Kirara?...

-Inuyasha que?...- no le dio oportunidad de terminar lo que sea que la miko hubiera querido preguntarle, en cuestión de segundos ya la había levantado y presionado contra uno de los arboles del bosque, la azabache sintió un horrible mareo al ser movida tan súbitamente y el golpe en su espalda le saco el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones, intentando reponer las fuerzas en sus piernas al verse obligada a estar parada y a introducir de nuevo aire a sus golpeados pulmones, mientras sus achocolatados ojos veían ahora con pánico las azules y enrojecidas orbes del hanyou a centímetros de ella, un escozor en sus hombros le hizo darse cuenta que el peliplateado le había rasgado las mangas y le había hecho pequeños cortes en los hombros que era donde la mantenía agarrada…

-Inuyasha me estas… auch… me estas lastimando…- quería hacerlo reaccionar por cuenta propia, siempre podía usar el rosario pero con la fuerza que la estaba sujetando era probablemente que los dos se fueran al suelo… aunque de última instancia sería preferible ser aplastada por Inuyasha a que él siguiera convertido en youkai…

Lo vio sonreír, era la primera vez que veía esa sádica sonrisa a tan pocos centímetros de ella, una oleada de terror la inundo por completo, ella recordaba esa sonrisa, Inuyasha la tenia segundos antes de matar a su presa… tenía que pararlo ahora¡…

-OSWA…- no pudo continuar hablando, pues los labios de Inuyasha contra los de ella se lo habían impedido… se sintió extraña, las recientes mariposas en su estomago le recordaron aquel momento con la falsa tennyou Kaguya cuando uno de sus besos había logrado regresar al semidemonio a su estado original, cerró los ojos intentando corresponder a la caricia, tal vez podría obtener el mismo resultado y regresarlo a la normalidad… las orbes achocolatadas se abrieron de golpe al sentir claramente el agudo dolor de uno de los grandes colmillos de Inuyasha partiendo su labio inferior, la miko ahogo un gemido de dolor que desapareció contra la aprisionarte boca del semidemonio, mientras probaba el desagradable sabor metálico de su propia sangre, deseando salir del control que el hanyou ejercía sobre ella, logrando apenas salir del agarre de su boca pero a cambio toda la complexión del hanyou la aprisiono por completo haciéndola sentir tan pequeña en comparación del grande y bien moldeado torso masculino…

El ojiazul se relamió los labios degustando con placer el delicioso sabor metálico de la sangre de la ojicanela bajo su control, una oleada de excitación recorrió su cuerpo mientras se sentía crecer dentro de su hakama, le encantaba poder sentir ese frágil y delicado cuerpo femenino aprisionado contra su enfebrecido cuerpo, deseaba tanto el poder saciarse cuanto antes de esa hambre y esa necesidad de poseerla solo a ella…

… Kagome intento repetir el hechizo, una vez más acallando sus palabras con un agudo grito de dolor al sentir con claridad como las garras de Inuyasha se clavaban profundas y con facilidad en sus hombros y antebrazos, dejando escapar dos cálidas lagrimas de sus ojos canelas que le pedían a los antes dorados ahora azules ojos, en una súplica silenciosa que todo esto se detuviera…

El hanyou sonrió al los gritos de dolor de la azabache, le fascinaba lo terca y persiste que la muchacha podía llegar a ser, sin importarle con quien se encontraba, o si incluso su vida llegaba a correr peligro, ciego a sus bajos instintos se incitaba pensando lo delicioso que sería someterla bajo su cuerpo y sus garras, hundiéndose hasta lo más profundo de su delicada figura volviendo a la pequeña azabache suya y de nadie más… el aroma a flores de Sakura se mesclaba deliciosamente con el aroma de su sangre y sus lagrimas, excitándolo cada vez más…

un gutural gruñido escapo de su garganta al beberse esas lagrimas levemente saladas que la miko dejaba escapar, paseando con descaro su lengua por esas sonrojadas mejillas degustando el suave sabor de su piel y su llanto, …ladeando el húmedo camino hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, atrapando entre sus dientes el pequeño y redondo pendiente que la adornaba…

-eres mía… mi pequeña y puta perra- la filosa voz resonó aun con el pequeño pendiente entre sus dientes, jalándolo levemente provocándole un escozor en el lóbulo a la azabache que intentaba descifrar que era lo que Inuyasha buscaba de ella… la húmeda caricia la habían sacado de balance y el sensual cosquilleo que le provocaba esa lengua en su oreja los sentía transformarse en mariposas recorriéndole presurosas todo su cuerpo…

-Inu¡ aah¡- la morena tubo que ladear el rostro para evitar que el hanyou se llevara el pendiente con todo y una sección de su oreja…

-auch¡ duele Inuyasha basta¡- se movió como él le macaba para evitar el dolor lo más posible… mientras lo escuchaba gruñir de tal forma que parecía divertido con la situación…

-repítelo…-

-Que? Ahh¡- Kagome volvió a sentir otro tirón, que le dolió bastante más que el anterior, quiso subir sus manos y arreglar el lastimero agarre, pero las fuertes garras aun incrustadas en sus hombros y brazos le dieron un doloroso tirón por los nervios de todo el brazo que no le permitieron mover ni las manos…

-ERES MÍA¡ REPÍTELO¡- no supo que le dolió mas, el potente grito dicho directamente en su oído que la había dejado momentáneamente sorda remplazando los sonidos con un leve pitido lejano y continuo o la arremetida que Inuyasha había hecho contra ella, aplastándola aun mas contra el frondoso árbol que los atestiguaba soltando algunas hojas por el violento movimiento, sintiendo con claridad la presión especifica que Inuyasha mantenía en sus caderas y la forma en que su endurecida entrepierna le aplastaba el vientre la hicieron comprender hasta cierto punto lo que Inuyasha realmente pretendía con ella…

-soy… soy… tuya…- su voz suave y triste… nuevas lagrimas de comprensión acompañaron la frase que había salido de sus labios más con tristeza que con miedo, cuantas veces había soñado con el hanyou, que se entregaba a sus besos, a su cuerpo… que perdía finalmente la virginidad solo con el ojidorado, hanyou o humano, admirando las orbes doradas y salvajes que tanto le encantaban o las negras y profundas llenas de sentimiento y amor, …pero nunca así, por la fuerza, con el descontrolado y saboreando el sabor de su propia sangre exhalando gritos de dolor en lugar de placer… ya la había lastimado bastante y eso que aun estaba haciendo las presentaciones, no quería ni pensar que mas podría hacerle en ese estado… intento verlo de nuevo, intentar ver en esa sardónica mirada azul-rojiza algo que le diera esperanzas para regresar a ese alterado youkai, al arrogante pero confiable hanyou que tanto amaba, aquel al que le entregaría la vida en bandeja de plata si así se lo pedía… pero el demonio frente a ella no dejaba de verla extasiado mientras le sonreía de la manera más psicópata que le había visto nunca… se dio valor, no la dejaría tenerla en esas condiciones, no así al menos…

-Inuyasha¡- lo miro decidida y lo vio sonreír mas grotescamente, exhibiendo sus grandes colmillos…

Su conciencia humana se había dormido hace un rato ya, lo que evitaba que matara a la sacerdotisa como una simple muñeca, era una conciencia diferente a la que normalmente solía tener aun en estos momentos, una conciencia rasgada por el instinto que era el que en primer lugar le había buscado solo a ella… deseaba marcarla de su propiedad, poseerla hasta que no le quedara nada de energía, cargarla con cachorros una y otra vez, volverla su perra y que fuera la única que soportara su brío, su vehemencia, su ardor y su desequilibrada pasión, …su mente demoniaca, adormecida y enloquecida desconocía la verdadera razón de porque ella, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, su instinto y su cuerpo la habían escogido y en estos momentos eso le era suficiente…

-OSWA…- escucho un extraño crujido… para las lagunas canelas todo se volvió negro…

…

La vio con esos ojos llenos de furia que, no recordaba bien porque, pero sabía que le gustaban tanto, como el chocolate fundido antes de ser moldeado, la vio abrir los labios y llenarse los pulmones con fuerza… el peliplateado sabia lo que venía después de esa reacción, le encantaba ahora más que nunca esa pequeña fierecilla, deseaba someterla no solo físicamente, si no también mentalmente, obligarla a gritar su nombre perdida en el placer gritando por mas, más de él, solo de él… pero sabía que si la dejaba continuar todo se iría al carajo, gracias a ese estúpido rosario que aun aprisionaba su sangre, y adormecía su instinto que tanto había luchado por poder salir a flote y reclamar lo que era suyo desde hace mucho tiempo pero que la estúpida sangre humana no le había permitido tener… la escucho comenzar a pronunciar el hechizo pero él era más rápido aun que las propias palabras, acercándose con velocidad y fuerza topo su frente con la de la miko que dejo la oración a medias, sintió su como su delicado cuerpo perdió la fuerza mientras se dejaba sostener en su totalidad por sus garras dentro de la piel de sus brazos, sacando una de sus manos del enrojecido, cálido y húmedo agarre que mantenía en los ensangrentados hombros de la pelinegra, mientras la depositaba con cuidado en el suelo, sabía que el golpe solo debía aturdirla algunos minutos lo suficiente como para prepararla…

La admiro embelesado estando recostada frente a él, como si simplemente estuviera dormitando… sujeto un mechón de sus cabellos de ébano olisqueandolos y perdiéndose unos segundos en el suave aroma a flores Sakura, maldito aroma que siempre lo había atraído como si fuera un estupefaciente… admiro sus curvas y fijo su mirada en la forma de sus pechos, soltando sus cabellos se llevo con un veloz y certero ataque de sus garras esa blusa blanca que cubría ese par de montes como si no fuera mas que simple papel roído, se molesto unos segundos al ver esa otra prenda que aun privaba de su vista esa maravillosa y deseable piel, arreglándolo su desagrado segundos después con otro movimiento certero de sus garras liberando finalmente ese par de pechos coronados por un pequeño botoncito rosado, perfectos, sintió latir su sangre en la base de su virilidad al ver tan magnífico espectáculo mientras la misma mano que le había despejado la vista tomaba con poca delicadeza uno de esos suaves montes, estrujándolo con placer, comprobando su forma y su suavidad, dándose cuenta que no era ni muy grande, ni muy chico, era perfecto para su mano, como si ella hubiese sido hecha exclusivamente para él… tal revelación le provocaron otra oleada de excitación, gruñendo con vehemencia y desesperación, libero su otra mano de aquel cómodo, húmedo y ensangrentado lugar de entre el hombro de su futura perra, rasgando de la misma habilidosa y rápida manera su faldita roja seguido inmediatamente después por sus braguitas que esta noche habían decidido ser de color lila, sonrió ante eso ultimo, recordando lejanamente un gusto por aquellas delicadas prendas que le encantaba descubrirle… la vio frente a ella, tan delicada, desnuda y al mismo tiempo tan perfectamente formada para el… deseo simplemente abrirle las piernas y hundirse hasta el fondo de ella, sentía su masculinidad palpitar deseosa de dicha acción pero una voz en el fondo de su cabeza retumbo calmando su acelerada sangre….

_-tranquilo… tienes toda la noche para hacerla tuya una y otra vez… disfrútala…-_ un extraño ardor en su vientre arraigado a ese sello ensangrentado le bajaron un poco el brío…

Kagome abrió los ojos descubriendo que tenía un intenso dolor de cabeza, los ojos le dolían en la base como si hubiera pasado tres días seguidos sin dormir y con dosis extras de coca-cola y pastillas de paracetamol con cafeína haciendo un proyecto de psicología frente al computador (solo para casos extremos, no es recomendable exceder mas de dos días esta mezcla o guarden su dinerito extra para un trasplante de riñón xD) … con un mareo presente, admiro el cielo oscuro y estrellado sobre ella mientras intentaba recordar que demonios hacia en ese lugar, definitivamente las manchitas rojas amarillas y azules que sus adolorido ojos formaban no la ayudaban a pensar con claridad… escucho un extraño sonido a sus pies que alerto sus sentidos… no estaba sola… una acelerada carga de adrenalina la ayudaron a levantarse lo suficiente para poder ver a al peliplatado arrodilladlo cerca de ella, quiso hablarle pero sus lascivos ojos la hicieron recordar de golpe todo lo que había ocurrido, intento reaccionar, levantarse y largarse de ahí, dándose cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, con su ropa hecha girones alrededor de ella mientras el peliplateado sin dejar de mirarla jugueteaba con inusual calma el nudo de su hakama, oh maldición, se pregunto si acaso ya habría terminado, no sabía si él se estaba vistiendo o qué demonios era lo que estaba ocurriendo con Inuyasha, su primera reacción de la azabache, instintiva cien por ciento, se había sentado con premura y a pesar del dolor en sus hombros, intento con sus brazos cubrirse parte de su cuerpo, mientras forzaba su mente, su vista y sus sentidos a pensar una inspección rápida de sí misma, si le dolía algo más, si sentía algo raro, si recordaba algo mas después de verse aprisionada por Inuyasha contra el árbol cuando aun llevaba su ropa puesta, algo que le indicara en qué situación se encontraba, tal vez así, al menos podría recuperar el habla pues pareciera que había olvidado como se le hacía para coordinar las palabras… lo supo casi de inmediato al ver caer los pantalones rojos de Inuyasha rebelándolo por completo, su perfecta complexión de pies a cabeza dispuesta a su admiración, coronando casi arrogantemente ese centro de risos plateados aquellos que lo distinguían como el hombre que era, grande, erecto y viril sometido a las extravagancias de una pasión encendida…

Maldita lengua que parecía haberse entumido por la ola de adrenalina, emociones y locura de este bizarro engaño frente a ella, lo vio posicionarse lentamente a cuatro patas y gatear hacia ella, no sabía si lo veía lento por la situación o si acaso el hanyou realmente se andaba con calma, pero sabía que al menos ella no podía moverse, estaba pasmada, paralizada, confundida, avergonzada y alterada del maldito espectáculo del que se sabía parte…

El fuerte contacto con su hombro que recién ahora recordaba lastimado debido a la descarga de dolor que la inundo por completo, la hicieron reaccionar, exhalo un grito de dolor, de pánico, de urgencia…

Se movió con la velocidad y destreza de la chica del futuro que era, pateando al peliplateado en ese especifico lugar donde no importaba lo fuerte que fueras, si eras hombre tenía que dolerte, con un fuerte alarido la fuerza de su hombro se vio disminuida lo suficiente para que se revolviera aun por debajo del hanyou y lograra salir, incorporándose de tal forma que se pregunto cómo demonios no se enredo en sus propias piernas y se estampo contra el suelo, pero al menos agradeció que ya estaba reaccionando, dos pasos le bastaron para recordar que tres semanas era muy poco tiempo para una recuperación total después de que ambas piernas se hubieran fracturado… su fuerza se había visto dramáticamente disminuida después de tanto tiempo sin ejercitarlas lo suficiente… cayó de rodillas lamentando su suerte y ahogándose en el dolor que le cimbro sus lastimadas extremidades…

Había sentido la dolorosa exigencia de la miko contra su entrepierna, provocándole una arcada que lo había mareado, levanto la vista después de recuperar un poco su pasmada respiración, encontrándose con el prefecto y redondo trasero femenino a un par de metros frente a él, se relamió los labios y una centésima de segundo le basto para posicionarse sobre la azabache quien dio un respingó al sentí la presión del cuerpo del semidemonio sobre ella…

Con rapidez deslizo sus ásperas manos por las caderas femeninas asegurándose de sentir las suave textura y calidez de la nívea piel, atrapándola finalmente por los muslos y forzándola abrirse para él, rasgando con sus garras parte de su perfecta piel, delineando finas líneas rojas en los lugares donde se deleitaba a sentir…

-ie¡ no¡ Inuyasha¡- la ojicanela se estremeció por completo al sentir sobre su piel la suave y al mismo tiempo posesiva caricia, que dejaba por su camino sensaciones ardorosas que aun ahora le costaba descifrar que eran, …el cálido y tenso cuerpo masculino pegado a su espalda, posicionada a cuatro patas siendo manipulada como si ella no opusiera resistencia alguna, mientras el hanyou se acomodaba en medio de sus piernas quedando en una posición más adecuada para evitar ser rechazado de una manera similar a la que la miko le había demostrado segundos antes y que podía ser muy dolorosa incluso para él, acaricio su espalda y sus hombros susurrándole guturales gruñidos modulados para intimidarla…

Lo sintió rosarse contra su entrada, tan caliente y endurecido, intento alejarse asustada pero los fuertes brazos la sujetaron del vientre evitando cualquier movimiento…

Se sentía tan extraña, asustada, casi horrorizada, completamente avergonzada al grado de sentirse casi humillada pero por alguna razón que no quería ponerse a descifrar, comenzaba a excitarse al sentir al hanyou sobre ella, esa cálida piel en contacto directo con la propia, sus brazos rodeándola sin moverse aun pero sin soltarla, esos labios acariciándole la espalda y el cuello, lo escuchaba gruñir fuerte pero continuo como un extraño y profundo ronroneo, pasaron algunos segundos y se pregunto cómo es que Inuyasha no continuaba, tal vez aun estaría luchando internamente para detener esta locura, era su oportunidad de ayudarlo, usaría el hechizo, ahora le importaba muy poco el dolor que podría significar el recibir el impacto completo del rosario…

…

_Finalmente la tenia justo como siempre desee tenerla, __sería tan fácil… tan sencillo penetrarla hasta el fondo y perderme en ese cálido y húmedo interior, que solo imaginarlo se me hacía casi imposible no envestirla de una buena vez y derramarme en su interior hasta saciarme por completo, pero no puedo, -Maldita sea, Tetzuko suéltame de una vez¡ maldita puta¡- el sello me aprisionaba de tal manera que el ardor que me provocaba no me dejaban moverme, me era imposible…_

_-tranquilo Inuyasha¡ ya te dije que tienes toda la noche para __hacérselo una y mil veces… tómatelo con calma¡-_

_-no quiero maldición¡ la quiero ahora¡ la deseo mía¡-_

_-si solo la tomas, vas a romperla… literalmente-_

_-no me importa es mía y le haré lo que se me pegue en gana¡- ha¡ puedo sentir la suavidad de sus pechos contra mis manos y la dulzura de su piel en mis labios, oh¡ maldición¡ la deseaba mía¡, ahora¡ pero el poder del sello y la voz de Tetzuko me impedían seguir… _

_-cariño cariño, vas a matarla, eso es lo que deseas?... de que serviría hacerla tuya si solo podrías tenerla una sola vez antes que tu vehemente pasión literalmente la desbarate?...-_

_- pero al menos no será de nadie mas-_

_-por que tanto egoísmo… no preferirías hacerla tuya cada noche… no te gustaría escucharla responder a tu excitación con la suya propia, embriagarte de ese aun mas dulce aroma que debe estar escondido por ahí, esperando a que tu se lo arranques a suspiros…- _

_-argh¡ que te jodan¡-_

_-que más desearía cariño, en especial si fueras tú, pero desgraciadamente solo estoy en tu mente jejeje…-_

_Iba a rebatirle de nuevo, forzando el sello como venia haciendo desde el momento en que me libere de mi mente y me ahogue en mi instinto, con la única rienda de cordura sujetada literalmente de la mano de la falsa hanyou, intentando romper el sello que yo mismo ayude a colocar… pero l__a escuche precipitarse con una exhalación, presentía que intentaría usar el maldito hechizo de nuevo, pero ahora todo sería diferente la aria cooperar quisiera o no, y no estaba para andarme con delicadezas… deseaba hundirme en ella y ningún puto sello ni aun la hermosa miko que se revuelve debajo de mi, me lo van a impedir… _

La soltó del vientre y la tomo con demasiada fuerza de los suaves pechos, la miko cambio sus palabras por una dolorosa exclamación que no pudo evitar, la soltó tan rápido como la había tomado y dirigió sus manos y sus garras a enterrarse de nuevo en esos delicados y sodomizados hombros previamente ensangrentados…

La levanto con fuerza dejándola únicamente arrodilladla, obligándola a pegar su espada contra su torso, provocándole a ella un horroroso espasmo de dolor que la invadió por completo, que maldita manía tenia por herirla en el mismo lugar una y otra vez, se sintió mareada y una arcada amenazo con regresarle el estomago…

- si intentas ese puto hechizo una vez más, mis garras se clavaran en tus hermosos pechos hasta atravesarte completa, antes de que tan siquiera puedas coordinar tus palabras y entonces tendré que conformarme con tener que joderme un cuerpo sin vida… no queremos eso… verdad? mi pequeña perrita…-

Kagome sintió como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera desgarrado con cada sádica y afilada palabra que el hanyou le había susurrado a su oído como si de palabras de amor se trataran… el miedo la recorrió completa e incluso sintió como si fuera a perder el control de su vejiga en cualquier momento, pero logro contenerse, soltando únicamente abundantes lagrimas tratando de no ahogarse en su propio terror… Inuyasha, su amado Inuyasha la había amenazado de matarla y de ultrajar su cuerpo después de muerta… esto tenía que ser una estúpida y enferma pesadilla…

-así que dime preciosa… intentaras el hechizo?...- el hanyou llevo una de sus ensangrentadas manos a uno de los delicados pezones rosados que coronaban uno de amenazados pechos, apretándolo con tal fuerza que la azabache solo atino a cerrar los ojos ahogando un gemido de dolor, podía sentirlo estrujar en pequeño botón mientras la sustancia rojiza resbalaba ocasionadle unas siniestras cosquillas por donde escurría pintándole la nívea piel…

-contéstame maldición¡ - _la estruje de nuevo y la envestí aun por fuera apretando su suave trasero contra mi enfebrecido y sobre sensibilizado miembro, pero maldición, quería poder poseerla sin tener que estar al pendiente de un estúpido hechizo… ella seria mía y yo me perdería en su cuerpo y ella no me lo iba a negar¡ _

-kya¡ no… ya no¡ maldición¡-

-no que¡- le exigió en un tono tan frio que ella se sintió firmando su sentencia de muerte… mientras intentaba comprender toda la magnitud de lo que significaba el acceder a no decir el hechizo… pero ya estaba condenada, solo podía intentar enojarlo lo menos posible, incluso quizás y fuera gentil… Kagome se dio cuenta que en ese mismo momento de lo jodida que estaba, intentando pensar en cómo hacerlo menos doloroso…

-no diré el hechizo…-

-ni intentaras nada por detenerme…-

-no… no hare nada…- sintió sus lagrimas fluir con libertad… jamás creyó posible una situación similar… maldito sea el destino que la había llevado a esta situación, rompiéndole los sueños y despedazando la relación, el amor y la confianza que solía existir entre ellos, se lamento aun más el perder la confianza y todo lo que sentía por el bello hanyou, mas que el simple acto… daría lo que fuera porque algo lo hubiese transformado en solo sexo y no en esta falsa tortura que la humillaba y la rompía desde adentro…

-así me gusta mi preciosa perra… cooperativa…-

Se sintió tan sucia por esa jodida frase, hubiera preferido que se quedara callado, pero presentía que no sería lo último que diría, ni lo último que pediría… deseaba poder gritar y llamar a alguien para que la rescatara, pero que hacer? Que decir? Cuando aquel al que sueles llamar, aquel del que sueles depender, es aquel que te esta lastimando a tal magnitud… deseo poder bloquearse, obviar el hecho de que era Inuyasha y fingir que era violada por otro demonio, pero se descubrió que si estuviese en esa situación preferirá que fuera Inuyasha, ya que de alguna manera le daría su cuerpo a aquel que ama… se rio en su mente un poco enloquecida por el circulo vicioso que comenzaba a dar vueltas en su cabeza…

…

Libero la mano que aun tenia enterrada en lo profundo de sus adoloridos y ensangrentados hombros y tomo sin delicadeza ambos pechos de la pelinegra, estrujándolos, contorneándolos divertido y arañándolos levemente por el poco cuidado con que los manejaba, mientras con su lengua se bebía las gotas de la deliciosa sangre que aun fluían tímidas por las heridas abiertas, Kagome sentía el doloroso escozor en sus hombros, un extraño estremecimiento entre el dolor, el placer, la vergüenza y la locura al sentir las manos de Inuyasha tocándola tan descaradamente, lubricándola a su tacto con la sustancia espesa y rojiza de su propia sangre que ahora pintaba una gran parte de su pecho…

Bajo sus manos hacia su vientre y la chica reacciono por instinto, deteniendo a la intrusa que intentaba colarse en esa parte tan privada y que nadie aun había tenido la oportunidad de poseer…

La tomo por los cabellos y uno de sus brazos, levantándola con tanta fuerza, como una simple muñeca, la giro aun sobre sus rodillas y la obligo a tumbarse de espadas al verde pasto… le abrió con premura las piernas para posicionarse entre estas, esta vez no le daría la oportunidad de golpearlo de nuevo, además de que de esta forma la vista era mucho más agradable…

Kagome soltó un alarido de sorpresa mientras se cubría lo más que podía de la vista de esos lascivos ojos azules… un golpe en su mejilla la hicieron ladear el rostro, podía sentir sus lagrimas salir presurosas mientras los gemidos de su llanto acumulaban en su garganta, aun perdida en su mente, aterrada de todo lo que ocurría, aun no podía creerse muchas cosas, menos aun que Inuyasha, SU Inuyasha la hubiera abofeteado de esa manera… se sintió tan débil, tan indefensa, tan humillada… su amado hanyou estaba por violarla y lo único que podía hacer era preguntarse… porque? Y desear en lo más profundo que, maldita sea¡ no vaya a lastimarla mucho...

-maldita sea, deja de resistirte perra¡ deberías agradecer que me estoy controlando bastante…- a pesar de todo la ira la abordo por completo…

-controlándote¡ carajo Inuyasha, a esto le llamas controlarte¡ estás aquí haciéndome esto sin mi consentimiento, lastimándome y sangrándome y dices que te estas controlando¡- su respuesta fue un apretado y salvaje beso directo en sus labios, una mano sosteniendo su quijada para evitar que cerrara la boca para morderlo o rechazarlo y una invasiva lengua explorando el interior de su boca tan desesperado, tan deseoso, la azabache sintió una correntada de un extraño placer recorrerla completa al sentir tan excitado a Inuyasha, no podía evitarlo, amaba al maldito hanyou y ya antes había deseado su cuerpo y sus labios, no podía evitar excitarse con sus besos y sus caricias por mas violentas que estas se tornaran, después de todo no dejaba de ser Inuyasha, su perfecto cuerpo que se apretaba ardiente contra ella, sus deliciosos labios, su arrogante actitud desafiante que de apoco la había enamorado… se sintió tan sucia, como podía sentir deseo a pesar de estar en una situación tan humillante, sometida contra su voluntad, sentía la traición de su propio cuerpo al responder aun sin quererlo a esa intrusa lengua que parecía querer devorarla…

_Me encanta tu fiereza, ese coraje que nunca pierdes aunque estés completamente derrotada, me provoca más placer de saber que fui únicamente yo quien te ha sometido… oh Kami¡ t__e sentí responder, por unos momentos dude de tus intenciones, pero tu delicioso aroma que me embriagaba, tu dulce sabor y tu delicioso y alborotado cuerpo bajo el mío me absorbieron por completo, olvidando incluso que estaba forzándote… _

Sintió alborotarse su sangre, llegando su deseo al límite por ella, hambriento de mas, ansiando concluir con la tortura de la espera, desenado enterrarse hasta el fondo de ese delicado cuerpo… apretó a conciencia su henchida y extremadamente sensible masculinidad contra la entrada femenina, anticipando el placer de una próxima embestida se sintió lubricarse aumentando el ardor de liberarse de una sola vez…

Abrió los ojos asustada, admirando la cercanía de su rostro mientras la besaba, sus marcas violetas, sus cabellos plateados iluminados por la redonda luna en lo alto del oscuro cielo que escondían su vergüenza como una manta de fina seda, mientras lo sentía frotarse contra ella, lo percibía tan jodidamente grande y caliente, se retorcía intentando cerrar las piernas o alejarlo de algún amanera pero contrario a sus intenciones parecía incitarlo más, lo escucho gruñir de una manera casi molesta entro en pánico, la tomaría en ese momento estaba más que segura, ya lo imaginaba penetrándola rompiéndola por completo, desgarrándola con su tamaño y violencia, correntadas eléctricas de miedo y desesperación surcaron su columna, preparándose macabramente para el dolor más grande que sentiría en toda su vida… físico y psicológico, jamás se había sentido tan tensa y asustada e irónicamente sabia que eso solo le procuraría aun más dolor si es que fuera posible…

_-eres muy desesperado cariño… acaso __no deseas bebértela completa primero antes de bañarla con tu esencia…-_

_-y tu puta madre Tetzuko con un carajo déjame en paz…-_

_-vamos cariño… antes de que te corras tu… te reto a que la hagas correrse-_

_- maldita sea¡ suéltame de una buena vez…- maldita sea, esa maldita hanyou si que sabia como cabrearme, guiándome a mi¡ maldición, que se meta en sus putos asuntos… pero debo admitir que la idea de probarla no esta para nada mal…_

Trinco los ojos y respiro profundo cuando lo sintió moverse y separarse tan solo un poco de ella, soltando sus labios, retrocediendo solo un poco, …tenso su boca dispuesta a aguantarse lo más posible el seguro grito que desgarraría a su garganta, se sentía temblar por completo mientras esperaba la envestida que la partiría en dos… distinguió esos ásperos dedos jugando en su entrada mientras ella intentaba no volverse loca… el contacto de esas afiladas y peligrosas garras le dieron un escalofríos por todo su cuerpo tan consciente del peligro que significaba ser tomada por un youkai, quiso rogar por su vida pero el llanto ahogado en su garganta se lo impidieron, soltando apenas unos férreos sollozos lastimeros…

_La escucho llorar con fuerza pero la ignoro, al menos sabia que esta vez no se iría, mientras acariciaba esa cálida entrada decidiéndo__me entre desvirgarla con mis garras o devorarla a lengüetadas, una fácil decisión en el momento en que ese agradable aroma que venía desde su centro me inundo por completo… la escuche gemir al momento que la saboreé, sus piernas me presionaron y sus manos apretaron casi dolorosamente mis orejas, oh¡ Kami¡ yo solo podía pensar en lo delicioso que ella sabia… _

Entre tanta locura no se creyó capas de sentir semejante placer, pero no podía evitarlo, su traicionero cuerpo reaccionaba tan fácil a él, mientras avergonzada escuchaba con claridad sus propios gemidos que salían de su garganta, intentando aguantarlos inútilmente, la húmeda lengua la recorría descarada despertando esa zona, sensibilizándose demasiado, incluso haciéndola considera que quizá podría no ser tan malo … lo sintió entrar, sus garras, con extrema facilidad, mientras él se llevaba por delante esa barrerita que fácilmente era desecha por el mortal filo de sus garras, el dolor fue intenso pero el miedo de saber que podía cortarla si se desviaba tan solo un poco pudo mas con ella, sabía que había gritado, que le había suplicado algo que se había escuchado a "no me cortes" pero entre gritos sollozos y palabras a medias no estaba segura de que se hubiera dado a entender, el pánico se apodero de ella cuando lo sintió mover ambos dedos dentro de ella, deseando en lo más profundo que no la desgarrara… lo sintió salir de ella e intento mirarse entre las piernas, el dolor que sentía y la sangre que salía de ahí no sabía si pertenecía a su rota virginidad o a alguna herida interna que esos filos dentro de ella le habían hecho…

Lo vio subirse de nuevo sobre ella y se pregunto realmente cuanto miedo, podía llegar a sentir una persona… su cálido aliento susurro sobre su rostro, algo que ya no se sentía en la capacidad de entender, mientras el lamia de nuevo esas cálidas lagrimas y la ayudaba a levantar sus piernas, él la sintió extrañamente cooperativa, pero decidió aprovecharse de eso, al fin el sello de Tetzuko, o se estaba debilitando o ya era el momento adecuado… entro en ella y llego hasta el fondo… ella grito y el dolor de algo tan grande dentro de ella la ahogaron y le revolvieron el estomago, pero la sensación duro poco, no supo si fue por el hecho de que Inuyasha comenzó a moverse de inmediato o por el hecho de que el ya se había desecho de manera casi quirúrgica de esa maldita cosa que solo la hubiesen hecho sentir más dolor del que de por sí ya estaba sufriendo, irónicamente eso quitado de cualquier manera, la habían lubricado en exceso, su sangre y la saliva de él, ayudándola a menguar el ardor de su fiera entrada…

Lo sentía hundirse en ella una y otra vez mientras los gruñidos guturales de su garganta la mantenían pasmada y aterrada de poder sentir algo mas, el calor de su cuerpo la abrazaba por completo mientras todo su cuerpo la aplastaba con cada nueva envestida, las suaves caricias de sus plateados cabellos la envolvían por completo, obstruyéndole la vista de la oscuridad de la noche, se pregunto si acaso en otra situación se hubiese desbordado de placer al sentir la piel de él contra la suya, los murmullos de su cálido aliento, si acaso sería capaz de distinguir el aroma a sándalo que tanto amaba en el, pero que ahora todo era contaminado por el aroma de la sangre, el dolor en su vientre y la locura en su cabeza que le hablaban de una realidad bizarra o una mala pesadilla… su placer llego igual de extraño pues solo su cuerpo y aquella zona sensible parecían disfrutar de esa intrusión, provocándole un doloroso orgasmo dividido y complementado por el placer de su cuerpo y el dolor en su mente…

_La sentía envolverme completamente, tan estrecha, suave y húmeda, acariciándome de la manera más gloriosa que había sentido nunca, s__iguiendo el propio ritmo que dictaba mi cuerpo, aumente la velocidad y la fuerza con la que me hundía deliciosamente en ella mientras sentía juntarse en mi bajo vientre la vehemencia y el ardor que se acumulaban en una torrentada de sensaciones que contracturaban placenteramente todo mi cuerpo provocándome el placer más sublime que podía recordar, aun mas angustioso y placentero que el que había llegado a sentir con los rituales de sangre que ahora me doy cuenta, apenas y alcanzaban a saciarme, la sentí apretarme deliciosamente y me sentí liberarme en una angustiosa exclamación que me desgarro mi garganta mientras sentía claramente como llenaba su cálido y húmedo interior con mi efímero simiente… perdido aun en las exquisitas sensaciones que me desbordaban, instintivamente lamí su hombro buscando ese exacto lugar libre de venas y nervios, hincando mis certeros colmillos sintiendo como su suave piel se trozaba con facilidad, dejando mi marca en ella mientras el delicioso sabor de su sangre inundaba mis sentidos… volví a perderme en ese nirvana que recordaba haber visitado antes, pero ahora era como si finalmente hubiese alcanzado un nuevo nivel, abandonándome en una paz absoluta y una sublime satisfacción… _

**C**ONTINUARA… XD aaa me es tan difícil escribir lemons así, eske no me gusta solo describir el acto, siempre me ha gustado describir lo que sienten en esos momentos, pero a veces es tan difícil, son tantas emociones que a veces no encuentro las palabras… _REVIEWS PORFAVOR¡_

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


	6. después de la tormenta

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Tetzuko es creación mía, es como yo en el mundo del anime, no se preocupen saldré poco, jiji… solo es para darle picor a la historia… xD

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

**Lemon explicit**o… **Gore** (mi primera Gore xD) (entiéndase sangrienta jejejeje)

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas (Historia narrada desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha…)_

**Capitulo 6: después de la tormenta…**

El gutural grito del enfebrecido hanyou-youkai retumbo en sus oídos momentos antes de sentir sus colmillos hundirse con fuerza en la curvatura naciente entre su hombro y su cuello, le había dolido igual que todo lo ocurrido esta noche, así que de hecho no se sorprendió mucho.

Lo sintió derrumbarse sobre ella aplastándola con su peso por solo unos segundos, se giro suavemente sobre ella acomodándose a su lado y abrasándola contra su pecho y enredando sus pernas con las de ella. La azabache lloraba en silencio dándose cuenta que al fin todo había terminado, el frio de la noche se coló entre su piel húmeda de sangre y sudor, siendo el aun ardiente cuerpo del hanyou, su única fuente de calor. Sintió erizarse la piel al ser consciente del cosquilleo entre sus piernas debido al correr de la esencia que Inuyasha había dejado en ella.

Incapaz de moverse, con miedo a despertarlo y que todo comenzara de nuevo, lo escuchaba respirar tranquilamente mientras admiraba la bronceada piel de su torso desnudo, manchado de sangre al igual que lo estaba ella, le ardían horriblemente las rasguñadas en sus pechos, piernas y caderas, pero nada se comparaba con el intenso dolor en su vientre y su intimidad, acompañados con las pulsaciones que sus hombros y brazos perforados le producían, estaba cansada y la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a marearla, pero tenía tanto miedo de dormirse. Se armo de valor y aun amarrada en ese posesivo abraso, subió la mirada para ver su rostro, sintió aun vida en su pecho cuando admiro su pacifico rostro, sin las marcas violetas, ni señales de la transformación de youkai, ni la forzada por sus instintos, ni tan siquiera la que Tetzuko había hecho muchos días atrás. Por un momento se sintió lo suficientemente segura como para intentar despertarlo, tal vez todo esto aun tendría algún camino de solución.

-yo no haría eso si fuera tu…- la azabache rebusco con la mirada todo lo que pudo desde la comprometida situación en la que se encontraba. Había reconocido esa voz…

-Tetzuko?…- la vio de pie a unos cuantos metros de donde ambos se encontraban, asegurándose de quedar a la vista de la azabache sumergida entre los brazos y el cuerpo del Inuhanyou…

-déjalo dormir, así dará mejores resultados…- la mirada de la azabache era de absoluta confusión, no veía relación o lógica de la presencia de la falsa hanyou en un momento como este.

-antes de que te pienses cualquier cosa, quiero decirte que si… es mi culpa, pero no como tú podrías pensar…- la mirada achocolatada poco apoco fue cobrando matices de ira mientras escuchaba atenta lo que la chica frente a ella le decía, relacionando su simple existencia con el estado en que había quedado el hanyou al que ella a pesar de todo aun amaba…

- todo esto comenzó desde el momento en que le di de mi sangre para provocar su despertar… sinceramente, y te lo juro por lo que para mí es sagrado, que intente otros métodos para mantener controlada su sangre, incluso quise ser yo la que estuviera en tu lugar, después de todo, soy poderosa y él me hubiera hecho todo lo que te hizo a ti pero sin lastimarme, aunque ahora que lo veo, así tan increíblemente tranquilo, dudo que conmigo hubiese dado tan buenos resultados…

-resultados¡? Soy alguna clase de experimento¡ TU MALDITA ¡- la ira de la azabache empezaba a rebasarla, intentando deshacer ese férreo abraso que la mantenía aun fuertemente unida a su amante.

-NO¡ no eres ningún experimento Kagome, por Kami¡, solo que todo esto era inevitable, desgraciadamente y aunque trate de evitarlo, termino de la peor manera, pero él se rehusaba a algunos métodos y su cuerpo rechazaba los que si intentaba… al final todo ese deseo, toda esa corrupción de sus instintos se acumulo tanto que, bueno… -

-y¡ y¡… hacerme¡ esto¡ esto¡- la ojicanela sentía que su voz se quebraba y su mente se derrumbaba mientras aun se negaba a aceptar que esto no significaba más que violencia y sexo no consensual, sabía que había sido así, pero nombrarlo solo la harían sentirse aun peor…

-escucha… por favor… aunque no lo creas, él se contuvo en verdad por mucho tiempo, y aun durante el acto, cuando su mente y su razón eran técnicamente inexistentes, aun así el intento no matarte, pero el deseo de marcarte es demasiado fuerte en su sangre, y antes de que sigas viéndome con todo ese odio, el cual te lo aseguro está bien justificado, quiero que sepas que el sello en su abdomen lo ayudaron o más bien lo ayude a que NO simplemente te forzara, te desgarrara y muy probablemente terminara matándote, que créeme¡, en eso hubiera terminado, así que cuando te preguntes que si acaso fue lo peor que pudo haberte pasado piensa que…-

-el simple hecho de estar viva¡ es lo que intensa decirme¡ que a pesar de todo debo de estar agradecida porque aun sigo con vida¡-

-pues si, aunque no lo quieras creer¡ y lo peor no es eso Kagome¡ lo peor es que ya no puedo permanecer más en esta dimensión y el estado de Inuyasha no desaparecerá, ahora que es hanyou de nuevo, podrías pensar que si, de hecho, se estará tranquilo mucho tiempo, pues esta "descarga" era lo que su cuerpo había estado deseando aun mucho antes de que yo llegara… pero no te confíes, ni lo odies… pues esto va a repetirse y ahora dependerá de ti que tanto te lastime, o claro siempre te queda la opción de no volverlo a ver nunca y entonces significara que en verdad debes de odiarlo. Para Inuyasha, tu ausencia solo significaría el final de su vida consiente pues su sangre youkai y sus instintos lo dominaran en cuestión de poco tiempo Kagome… muy poco tiempo, en semanas incluso…-

La mirada de odio y desprecio que la azabache le daba a la falsa hanyou competía a la que hasta ahora había sido exclusiva para Naraku.

-no te atrevas a decir lo que siento por él¡- siseo la azabache, parecía que escupía veneno con cada palabra.

-pues demuéstralo, él necesita de esto Kagome…- la ojiazul recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de ambos amantes intentando memorizar la escena, tenía que admitir que el hermoso hanyou nunca estuvo mas sensual, que como lo estaba ahora, pero al mismo tiempo quería darle a entender su punto a la sacerdotisa.

-entonces para que él no se pierda tengo que dejar que me… que él me…- cerro los ojos con fuerza e intento controlarse mientras sentía que su voz se quebraría nuevamente…-

-otra cosa mas Kagome. Te diré que, mientras más dejes que el tiempo corra, más horrible y violento se pondrá, porque es algo así como que acumulativo, mientras más tiempo pase mas… mmm… mas incontrolable se pondrá, pero mientras más rápido aceptes esta realidad y lo dejes "descargarse" mientras aun es consciente, no dudo que incluso seria tierno y te guste…-

-TE ODIO¡ TE ODIO¡ LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ¡ NO SOY EL MALDITO TERMOSTATO DE NADIE¡-

La peliplateada solo sonrió apenada y hasta cierto punto dolida, no por ella misma, sino por todo el odio y el desprecio que esa chica podía sentir en estos momentos. Le dolía en extremo que al final de cuentas ese hermoso hanyou que la había encantado de sobremanera, hubiese lastimado tan gravemente a la mujer que ella sabía, amaba más que a su propia vida y deseaba en lo profundo que no la perdiera por lo mismo. Por eso se había ofrecido ella en primer lugar, claro que lo increíblemente hermoso que era ese ojidorado había sido la segunda y aun más poderosa razón. Se había enamorado de lo hermoso que era, no solo físicamente, también interiormente era lo más bello que había visto en mucho tiempo y se alegraba de haberle dado un gran poder pero se arrepentía terriblemente que eso significara un verdadero sufrimiento para ese bellísimo hanyou… la ojiazul saco de entre sus ropas pequeño libro de pasta de cuero y se lo dejo a un lado de Kagome, la azabache no había perdido de vista sus movimientos, mientras silenciosas lagrimas de pura furia resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-aquí están… algunos sellos… para cuando esto sea inevitable, lo último que quiero es que el termine matándote o tu a él… o él se mate por haberte matado a ti… bueno ya me entendiste… también explica algunas cuantas cosas que pude descubrir mientras era yo quien intentaba controlarlo, se que te serán útiles… despídeme él cuando creas conveniente. Ya no regresare, Sayonara.-

Kagome la vio alejarse con lentitud por el bosque, mientras le daba la espalda a ese libro que por el momento no quería ver, refugiándose en el cálido abraso que el hanyou aun le brindaba… lo que la falsa hanyou le había dicho, ahora que ella no estaba, comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza, cada palabra que se repetía en su mente le dolían como agujas punzando directamente en su sien, recordándole de vez en vez lo que Inuyasha había hecho con ella, ahora finalmente tenía una vaga respuesta de porque le había hecho algo así… pero ahora que lo sabía, no estaba realmente segura de saber en cuanto eso la ayudaba… prefirió dejar de pensar pues el dolor en su pecho comenzaba a asfixiarla.

_Recupere la conciencia lentamente, sumergido en __ese letargo de sopor que me invadía en los segundos antes de despertar completamente. Me sentía estupendamente, de hecho no recordaba haberme sentido tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo… era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en una atmosfera de absoluta paz… quise quedarme solo un momento mas así. Respire con calma y el aroma a sangre y copula lleno mis sentidos paralizándome de inmediato, me moví solo un poco y sentí que aprisionaba algo o a alguien… la confusión y la adrenalina de enfrentarme a lo desconocido me abordo por completo, abriendo los ojos de golpe lo primero que vi fue que abrasaba el frágil, esbelto y desnudo cuerpo de una mujer…_

_Te reconocí de inmediato… Kagome…__ escondías tu rostro contra mi pecho. Me di cuenta que yo estaba igual de desnudo, mire a mi alrededor con premura y nos vi rodeados de arboles y una oscuridad alumbrada apenas por la sencilla luz de la luna, reconociendo con facilidad el charco de sangre donde estábamos recostados, el terror me invadió completo cuando percibí que era la dulce sangre de tu cuerpo. Mire mis garras conteniendo el peor de mis miedos comprobándolas llenas de sangre… tu sangre… no demonios no¡ qué demonios fue lo que paso¡ que hice por Kami¡ qué fue lo que te hice Kagome¡ _

_Te solté __con todo el cuidado que me fue posible, sentía que en cualquier momento te quebrarías como el más fino cristal, cuando vi las cantidad de heridas que marcaban tu piel, me di cuenta que ya lo había hecho… era muy tarde… te había roto… _

_Fugaces, ardientes y asfixiantes regresaron los recuerdos en mi mente, como una tormenta de sensaciones e imágenes, cada herida, cada grito, cada golpe, cada envestida y __todo el placer que eso me había provocado… angustiado toque tu pecho buscando alguna muestra de que aun seguías con vida y me di cuenta que mis manos estaban temblando, todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando, el terror de haberte matado era muy intenso… yo te recordaba viva cuando termine, pero te movías tan poco ahora, oh¡ Kami¡ por favor no me hagas esto¡ _

_Al mo__mento que mi mano rozo la palidez de la piel entre tus pechos, el calor y el respingo que diste, me hicieron darme cuenta que estabas viva y además despierta. Busque tu mirada desesperado, descubriendo que escondías tus ojos entre el flequillo de tu cabello, la alegría me invadió por completo, estabas viva, oh Kami¡ a pesar de todo seguías con vida¡_

-Kagome¡_- escuche mi voz cortada por la emoción y sentí la calidez de mis lagrimas que viajaban simples e incontrolables por mis mejillas…_

-oh¡ Kami¡ Kagome¡ Kagome¡-_ mi voz estaba quebrada por el llanto pero no me importo. Busque tu mirada, tome tu rostro con todo el cuidado que mis emociones me permitían, moví tu suave flequillo y quede paralizado ante la mirada fría y ausente que ella me dabas, creo que mi corazón dejo de latir... mi mente se detuvo en ese momento y solo me encorve protegiéndome entre tus pechos y llore como un niño pidiéndote perdón… el dolor de lo que hice me ahogaba y no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar sobre el cuerpo que yo mismo había roto de la manera más cruel que nunca creí conocer._

Lo escuchaba llorar mientras la calidez de su llanto dejaba pequeños senderos de agua que limpiaban su piel cubierta de sangre. La abrasaba como si abrasara su propia vida, el temblor en sus brazos y en su voz la hicieron darse cuenta que aun así, a pesar de todo, le era imposible odiarlo. Respiro profundo intentando darse el valor para poder continuar…

-Inu… Inuyasha…- su voz había salido tan quebrada como la del mismo hanyou, el cual se había silenciado casi como una orden.

-esto…- quería decir que no importaba, que solo continuaran como si nada hubiera pasado, que lo perdonaba… pero no encontraba la voz para decirlo.

-solo… solo llévame a mi casa por favor- pudo ver como su mirada dorada la veía con temor, destilaba tanta fragilidad, supo que estaba tan lastimado como ella, a su corazón regreso un poco del calor que había perdido…

_Escuche __tu frágil voz pidiendo regresar a tu tiempo, el terror se apodero de cada centímetro de mi piel y el aire se me hizo inexistente. Te había perdido, para siempre y había sido solo culpa mía._

-solo… necesito curar mis…- no tuvo el valor para echarle en cara las heridas que él le había provocado, a pesar de todo, no deseaba verlo sufrir aun mas, sabía que se sentía culpable y aunque de hecho lo era, no quería hacerlo sentir aun peor, con que estuviera arrepentido le bastaba para perdonarlo…

-me gustaría darme un baño y dormir un poco… estoy un poco cansada…- sentía su mente caminar presurosa a un abismo donde de seguro rompería de nuevo en llanto, pero sacaba fuerzas del amor que aun sentía por el Inuhanyou, para no derrumbarse frente a él, realmente ambos necesitaban tiempo para superar esto. Ella estaba dispuesta a brindárselo. A ella misma… a ambos.

_Me sentí el peor de los desechos cuando aborde la felicidad que me provoco el saber que de hecho planeaba__s regresar, debería agradecer que no te había matado y dejar que te fueras para siempre de mi lado, me había prometido protegerte de todo, pero no pude protegerte de mí mismo. Ahora había perdido el derecho de tan siquiera mirarte y aun así¡, lo último que deseaba era perderte', no concebía un mañana sin la esperanza de tu voz y tu mirada… _

_Quería regresar el tiempo, maldición¡, de haber sabido que algo así pasaría me hubiera tragado mi orgullo y hubiera aceptado desfogarme con Tetzuko, pero ya era tarde mi vida solo tendría el sentido que tu desearas darle… Kagome… ni siquiera me siento capaz de pedirte un verdadero perdón… _

_Te rodee con mis brazos para intentar levantarte, el leve movimiento de tu cuerpo me indicaron el horror mas grade con el que podía encontrarme, superado únicamente con el miedo de verte sin vida… me temías… tu¡, la que siempre me había aceptado por lo que era, la que podía verme y tocarme sin asco o temor¡ ahora finalmente, había conseguido que me tuvieras miedo… sentí el vacio en mi pecho, era como si mi corazón hubiese muerto en ese mismo instante…_

-tranquila, yo solo… voy a levantarte… si?- _espere tu respuesta, cada segundo que pasaba era una dosis aun más alta de veneno que entraba en mi cuerpo, si en este momento me hubieses pedido que me clavara una daga en el corazón y me dejara desangrar hasta la muerte, lo habría hecho con gusto. Finalmente después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, asentiste en respuesta, dándome el permiso para continuar viviendo…_

_Te __ayude a sentarte, y vi tu cuerpo temblar levemente pero de manera incontrolable, yo sabía que era más por el temor que por el frio de la noche. La mueca de dolor que contuviste en tus labios me recordaron nuevamente la falta más grave que había cometido, te había hecho mía a la fuerza y ahora tu cuerpo lastimado ni siquiera soportaba el peso de sí mismo, vi tus piernas arañadas y llenas de residuos de sangre y el liquido blanquecino de mi orgasmo… oh Kami¡ me sentí tan mal, más que despreciable… me sentía… como el asqueroso hanyou que realmente era… por primera vez fui consciente de la realidad de mi existencia. Era un sucio y asqueroso hanyou, un hibrido que no tenía derecho a estar sobre este mundo._

_El precio que un animal rastrero como yo debe pagar para poder volar por unos segundos es tan increíblemente alto, que no fui capaz de pagar por mi mismo el costo de mi falta, involucrándote en mi deuda, obligándote a pagar por el error de creerme superior a lo que realmente soy, cortándote las alas y consumiendo la pureza de tu ser, todo por poder visitar el cielo una sola vez…_

_Baje mi cabeza y me escondí entre mis cabellos, no tenía siquiera el derecho de mirarte o de respirar el mismo aire que exhalabas, a partir de ahora me convertiría en __solo un sirviente y estaré dispuesto a pagar con mi vida o con mi muerte en el momento que tu así lo decidas… Kagome…_

-que deseas que haga Kagome… pídeme lo que desees, yo… - _te sentí rebuscar mi mirada, yo solo pude esconderme aun más… convirtiendo en un susurro mis palabras pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudieras escucharme_

- yo…te pagare con mi vida si así lo deseas…-

_De nuevo tu silencio y de nuevo el veneno que consigo acarreaba, quemando mis entrañas en espera del antídoto __que era tu voz…_

-solo… llévame a mi época Inuyasha… por favor…- _yo solo pude asentir, que mas podía hacer, no me sentía capaz de nada…_

_Fui hasta tus ropas y las descubrí completamente destrozadas, por el contrario las mías estaban en perfecto estado, las tome y me acerque a ti ofreciéndotelas. Si hubieses querido dejarme desnudo lo hubiese aceptado, esperando no insultarte con la visión de mi cuerpo. Solo tomaste mi haori rojo y te lo pusiste de esa manera que tanto me encanta. No podía evitarlo, me gustabas demasiado. Me puse con prisa mi hakama, pero reserve mi kosode para ti. _

_Con un par de saltos llegue al rio y haciendo una bolita mi kosode, lo metí a la fría corriente hasta que quedo completamente mojado. Pude ver a Kirara recostada al margen del rio, sus felinos ojos carmesí me veían con intrigante interés, me maree de saber que al menos uno de nosotros había presenciado la falta que te había hecho, casi baraje la posibilidad de que de hecho le contara a los demás… no quise pensar en eso, llegaría el momento en que nuestro grupo, mi propia manada, me juzgara por lo que te había hecho…_

_Regrese a tu lado y te ofrecí la prenda mojada, tu solo me miraste de esa hermosa manera, de la que yo no me sentía digno… _

_Limpiaste tu rosto y tu cuello, cuando comenzaste a limpiar tus piernas me di la vuelta para darte__ la intimidad que mucho ya te había robado, y no ser testigo de cómo ibas borrando las huellas de mi cuerpo, aunque sabía que eso sería imposible, te había marcado y había manchado tu esencia con la mía…_

_Eras mía y a la vez, te había pedido para siempre…_

_Cuando te tome en brazos para llevarte a tu época, Kirara se levanto y se unió a nosotros en la caminata. Recordaba haberla golpeado para dejarla inconsciente… oh Kami¡ si hubiese sido solo por mi seguramente la hubiera matado, pero el sello de Tetzuko me habían impedido hacerlo y seguramente si ella despertó mientras andábamos por la mitad, probablemente no intervino por lo mismo, hubiese sido un riesgo para ella y para la misma Kagome. Pero se ve tan __tranquila caminando a lado de nosotros, me pregunto que habrá significado esto para su felina mente… tal vez al igual que mi parte youkai solo lo ve como un reclamo físico de lo que ya era realmente mío… ojala la realidad fuera así de perfecta…_

_Me detuve al darme cuenta que empezaba a amanecer y aun faltaba mucho para llegar al pozo, me miraste ausente, una mirada que no sabía lo que significaba, miraste después a Kirara quien seguramente leyéndote el pasamiento se transformo en el gran felino de pelea. Te subí con cuidado antes de subirme yo y abrasarte para que no cayeras… te veías tan frágil…_

_Podía ver en tu mirada que cada movimiento te generaba un sufrimiento, cálidas y silenciosas lágrimas caían por tus mejillas y tu cuerpo no había dejado de temblar…_

_Cuando cruzamos al otro lado me pediste que te subiera directo a tu habitación y que hiciera lo posible para que tu familia no nos notara… _

_Te solté con cuidado en el piso de tu habitación, temía soltarte y que te rompieras completa o simplemente porque sabía que quizá sería la última vez que te tendría entre mis brazos…_

-espérame aquí…- _fue lo único que dijiste antes de tomar una toalla de tu closet y salir del cuarto. No quería quedarme, quería irme y acabar con mi vida o al menos dejarte para siempre ahora que había perdido el derecho de ti… _

_Te fuiste y fui tan consciente del dolor __que me provocaba tu ausencia, acompañada por la fragancia de tu cuerpo que estaba fuertemente impregnado al mío. Me deje caer en una esquina de tu habitación mientras recordaba de nuevo todo lo que te había hecho._

_Maldita sea¡ esto ha sido lo más jodido que pude haber hecho y aun así recordaba perfectamente lo mucho que me había gustado… maldita sea¡ poseer tu cuerpo ha sido el placer más grande que jamás había experimentado, ¿y ahora que?… _

… …

Entro al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tan silenciosa como le fue posible, las piernas le dolían por heridas antiguas y por lo cimbradas que ahora estaban, pero sentía que podía mantenerse bastante bien de pie. Se coloco frente al espejo y asustada vio el estado de su rostro. Su labio partido e hinchado, el hematoma en su frente de cuando Inuyasha la había noqueado, una de sus orejas estaba tan roja he hinchada que temió que llegara a estar infectada, pero sabía que era solo la mordida que él le había dado. Por último noto un pómulo levemente mas hinchado que el otro, probablemente sería por la bofetada.

Siguió el recorrido quitándose con cuidado el haori rojo, lo primero que vio fueron las dos enormes incisiones de los caninos de Inuyasha, se veían tan grandes y profundos que de hecho se pregunto cómo demonios era que no seguía sangrando… noto algo mas, acercándose mucho al espejo para poder verlo bien, debajo de cada perforación, como si fuera una proporcionada coma en un texto cualquiera, dos finas líneas moradas, que en conjunto parecían dos punto y coma. Se pregunto qué demonios seria eso… como si su instinto respondiera por ella a su mente volaron los recuerdos de la mordida que él le había dado, seguido por el grito que antecedía por mucho esa acción, cuando le había pedido que dijera que era suya, antes de aporrearla contra el árbol, propuesta que tan amablemente pedida, había tenido que aceptar… se pregunto si acaso esos dos nuevos tatuajes tenían algo que ver con ello…

Se alejo del espejo para poder apreciar de nuevo el resto de su cuerpo, sintió vértigo al ver sus hombros y el inicio de sus brazos, la enorme hematoma en la que se había convertido toda esa sección, con aun restos de sangre seca, la carne hinchada y perforada en diferentes y numerosos puntos parecía que algún perro la había mordisqueado, se rio irónica del contexto, si bien no habían sido mordidas, si habían sido las garras de un perro demonio. Intento tacarlas pero el timbrazo de dolor que la recorrió completa le advirtieron que aun era muy pronto.

Bajo la mirada en el espejo y vio sus pechos, ligeras zonas moradas por aquí y allá, gotas de sangre que hacían lúgubres caminos en su piel y que partían de las numerosas rasguñadas que la hacían parecer que se había peleado con un molesto y pervertido gato…

Esta vez sin ayuda del espejo se observo las caderas, al igual que sus pechos están tenían hematomas y rasguñadas aleatorias, pero mucho más numerosas, se concentro aun mas y pudo unir la forma que habrían tenido los dedos de Inuyasha sobre ella, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo al recordar como la había acariciado. Se abraso así misma recordando los sucesos, aun le dolían las acciones forzadas, pero recordar sus gemidos, sus gritos, su pasión, el contacto de su ardiente piel, después de todo había sido el hanyou del que estaba enamorada, quien la había poseído con fuerza y pasión…

Abrió la llave de la regadora y mientras el agua fría comenzaba a calentarse, se acerco al montoncito de ropa en que se había convertido el kosode blanco de Inuyasha, lo removió hasta que encontró ese libro de pasta de cuero que Tetzuko le había dado, lo había tomado mientras Inuyasha mojaba su prenda para ella, se enterneció por ello no pudo evitarlo.

Lo hojeo con velocidad, como se revuelve una baraja de cartas, no se veía muy viejo, de hecho las páginas se veían bastante nuevas y la funda de piel parecía que no tenía mucho de haber sido curtida… entre las imágenes y letras que corrían con las paginas reconoció el sello que había visto en el abdomen de Inuyasha, se detuvo y regreso las hojas hasta que lo encontró d nuevo… en una caligrafía extraña con tinta de dudosa procedencia, las letras de Tetzuko parecían forzar el idioma… "sello de control" anunciaba el titulo arriba de la estrella de doce picos, la azabache leyó interesada…

_-el sello de control ayuda a manejar la mente del que lo porte, tan efectivo como un collar de castigo en el cuello de un perro…-_

La azabache se pregunto si acaso la falsa hanyou no lo hubiese escrito mientras pensaba en Inuyasha…

_-quien desarrolle __efectivamente el sello tendrá poder de intervenir en los pensamientos y parte de las acciones del cuerpo al que se le implante la marca…-_

En la parte abajo venia una lista de ingredientes de plantas y órganos de animales, se pregunto si acaso serian los ingredientes del sello… se salto las dos páginas que explicaban el desarrollo y el significado de los kanjis, al final leyó una nota que le llamo mucho la atención…

_-nota: el sello es de duración temporal, recomendable solo en casos de extrema necesidad y __de preferencia, con la aprobación del controlado…-_

La azabache cerró el libro dándose cuenta que probablemente la falsa hanyou, si lo hubiese escrito para ella. Se metió en el agua templada, el ligero ardor de las heridas no pudo contrarrestar las cosquillas y el placer que las gotas cayendo sobre su piel, se relajo casi de inmediato. Limpio su cuerpo con cuidado de no lastimarse aun mas, mientras veía el agua teñida de sangre que corría entre sus pies hacia el desagüe… limpiando su intimidad se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le ardía. Los recuerdos de Inuyasha entrando en ella con ímpetu le provocaron una oleada de calor, después del dolor y la humillación recordaba de fondo un pequeño deje de placer. Cerró los ojos y quiso concentrarse solo en esa parte, después de que la había herido al entrar con fuerza, después de que su cuerpo se había adaptado con dificultad a la magnitud de su intrusión, había sido consciente del calor y el placer que le provocaba él… única y exclusivamente él entrando en ella…

Se dio cuenta que ya se había tardado mucho cuando el agua de la regadera comenzó a salir fría, se había terminado el agua caliente.

Seco su cuerpo con cuidado y con la mente en blanco aguantándose el dolor y el escozor, aplico un ungüento para cortadas y moretones que tenía en el botiquín del baño… se había olvidado de traer un piyama o alguna otra ropa y sabia que el hanyou estaba en la habitación, no quería que la viera con solo una toalla y el haori se había manchado con su sangre…

_Escuche que abriste la puerta y gire a verte aun desde el rincón donde me encontraba, quede pasmado con la visión de tu cuerpo envuelto solo en la felpuda toalla blanca, el aroma a sangre había desaparecido, regresando la deliciosa fragancia a flores Sakura de tu piel y tus cabellos que aun destilaban pequeñas gotas de agua… me __perdí en las pequeñas dos incisiones en el nacimiento de tu cuello, el solo verlas junto con las dos pequeñas líneas moradas que te marcaban como mía, me éxito por completo, bajándome de nuevo al observar las horribles heridas en tus hombros y en tu labio. No me contuve y te di la espalda… escuchaba con claridad como removías tu ropa y fui supe reconocer el momento en que la toalla abandono tu cuerpo y cayó al suelo… mi sangre y mi instinto vibraron al saberte desnuda a solo unos cuantos pasos de mi… maldita sea¡ me excitabas demasiado¡… _

-vendrás por mi mañana?- _escuche tu dulce voz y gire a verte… parecías un inocente ángel sentada en la cama rosa, con tus pantalones y tu blusa de manga larga para dormir, ahora solo eran visibles lo golpes en tu rostro y una de las dos incisiones que apenas asomaba atreves del cuello de tu piyama blanca… _

-haré lo que desees que haga…- _ te mire a los ojos intentando explicar todo el significado de mis palabras… tu me sonreíste y no pude evitar distinguir la tristeza en tu sonrisa… baje mi mirada, no podía soportar ver esa sonrisa forzada en tus labios lastimados… _

-entonces… yo…- _escuche como tu voz se quebraba y no aguante el dolor en mi pecho, dios¡ te amaba tanto¡ y te había lastimado de la peor manera¡_

-yo vendré mañana a medio día…- _antes de terminar la frase ya estaba al borde de la ventana, pude oler la sal de tus lagrimas y no aguante un segundo más en esa habitación que me comprimía el pecho y me asfixiaba… _

_Cruce al otro lado pero no tuve la fuerza de salir de este agujero negro en el cual debería quedarme para siempre…__ me senté en una esquina mientras veía el cielo aclararse lentamente, el aroma de tu piel y del sexo seguía aun en fuertemente arraigado a mi piel, tu sangre en mis garras y la esencia que había robado de tu intimidad… solo pude esconderme entre mis manos y llorar en silencio, no pude evitarlo, el dolor me comía completamente y tampoco pude evitar el recordar cada segundo, cada contacto, cada caricia, cada suspiro, mire al claro cielo perdido en mis pensamientos, dejándolos correr con libertad, no encontraba fuerzas para detenerlos, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me había gustado, y por un demonio¡ el solo recordarte me encendía furiosamente¡… maldita sea¡ había poseído tu cuerpo por la fuerza¡ ...y se había sentido increíble… _

… … … … … … .. … … .. .

CONTINUARA… XD aaa aquí está el nuevo capi, dicen que después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma, haber cuánto dura esta, onegai¡ me gustaría escuchar sus comentarios de este capi, me esforcé tanto en expresar todo los sentimientos de Inu y de Kagome… ojala que les guste… habrá que ver cuáles serán las muchas otras consecuencias que habrán después de esto jojojo xD

REVIEWS PORFAVOR¡

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


	7. negación, ira, negociación

_Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…_

_Tetzuko es creación mía, es como yo en el mundo del anime, no se preocupen saldré poco, jiji… solo es para darle picor a la historia… xD_

_Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3_

DESPERTAR

**Capitulo 7: negación, ira, negociación…**

_El__ solo recordarte me encendía furiosamente¡… maldita sea¡ había poseído tu cuerpo por la fuerza¡ y se había sentido increíble…_

…

_Llevaba metido en el rio demasiado tiempo, ni la fría corriente me ayudaban a quitarme su aroma, de hecho había sido peor, pues el olor a sangre finalmente se había ido, rebelándose solo la fragancia de ella, que parecía colarse por debajo de mi piel, maldita sea, todo mi cuerpo olía deliciosamente a ella. Suspire resignado y preferí recostarme un rato mas en el agua, aguantándome apenas de la orilla para evitar que la corriente me llevara. Vi pasar el tiempo hasta que un gruñido en mi estomago me indicaron que debía volver ya con los demás, al menos debería de tener el valor para explicarles que Kagome no estaría de vuelta hasta mañana… lo que ella quisiera decirles con respecto a mí, era solo su decisión… _

_Salí del rio y deje que mi cuerpo desnudo se secara al sol… note algo extraño… regrese con prisa al rio y mire mi reflejo en agua, oh¡ maldita sea¡ que demonios¡… las marcas violetas habían desaparecido… mire mis piernas y mis manos y no habían ni rastro de mis marcas de youkai… qué diablos significaba esto?_

_Me puse con prisa mi hakama que ya tenía unas horas que estaba bien seco, era la única prenda de ropa que aun me quedaba, pues Kagome se había quedado con mi haori y mi kosode. Regrese con toda la velocidad que mis piernas me permitieron, al último lugar donde había visto a Tetzuko, un claro en el bosque, siempre pegado al rio. Ella no estaba y no había nada que me indicara que hubiese estado por aquí recientemente, solo la urna plateada que aun contenía residuos de la tinta que ella había hecho para sellarme… debajo de la urna había una nota…_

_-Cariño, no sé si leerás esta nota. Anoche no pude despedirme de ti pues te veías tan tiernamente dormido a lado de Kagome… lamento todo lo sucedido, también lamento no haber podido disfrutarte tanto como yo quería jejeje, pero que se le va a hacer ¿verdad? Tengo que moverme de dimensión, mi trasformación finalmente ha terminado y ya no puedo permanecer mas aquí._

_Te desea (y se quedo con las ganas) Tetzuko._

_Posdata: tu trasformación regresara tarde o temprano. Después de haber visto los resultados he comprobado que definitivamente esta es la manera correcta para mantener tu sangre bajo control, si sigues así pronto tendrás mas control sobre ti mismo. Que tengas buen follón amor. Sayonara¡_

_Releí la nota varias veces, no podía creer que ella se hubiese __marchado finalmente, no¡ no podía ser¡ la necesitaba más que nunca¡ lo último que deseaba era hacerle más daño a Kagome¡ no¡ no¡ no¡ esto no está bien…_

_Me deje caer mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta que se negaba a llegar…_

_Sin ella, los rituales son imposibles de realizar para mí. Y ahora con Kagome, lo que le hice… no debe repetirse jamás… supongo que… solo me queda esperar el momento en que tenga que decidir si volver a hacerle daño o simplemente arrancarme la vida para evitarlo…_

_Llegue al campamento, donde Sango y Miroku estaban más que dispuestos a seguir avanzando. Pude ver sus miradas confundidas cuando llegue sin Kagome…_

-Kagome regreso a su tiempo, y tal vez se este ahí un par de días o mas… así que solo nos queda regresar con Kaede y esperarla…- _me miraron raro y yo hice todo lo posible por obviar el hecho de que andaba desnudo del torso. Pero era un detalle demasiado notorio…_

-Inuyasha que le paso a tu ropa?- pregunto la taijiya

-nada¡ solo la tiene Kagome…- S_ango se agarro el pecho tratando de no gritar, aunque no lo consiguió…_

_-_oh¡ que le paso a Kagome¡-

-nada ella esta bien… solo…- _me silencie mientras acariciaba mis cabellos intentando calmarme. Mi sangre se helo al ver al pequeño Shippo pararse frente a mí y olfatear descaradamente el aire… me miro a los ojos y pude ver la interrogante en ellos, antes de que dijera nada lo agarre de la cola y corrí de regreso a la aldea, casi de inmediato, los demás nos siguieron…_

-hay que te pasa Inuyasha¡ suéltame la cola…- _podía sentirlo revolverse en mi agarre, lo solté hasta que el ardor de su fuego fatuo me escoció las manos._

_-_por que hueles tanto a Kagome?...-

-pues porque estaba con ella, por que mas¡ no andes diciendo pequeñeces¡- _quería que lo dejara, necesitaba que lo dejara así…_

-no¡ esto es… es diferente¡ siempre estas con ella y nunca habías llegado a oler así… es… es raro… es muy fuerte… - _ se subió a mi hombro y yo recomencé la carrera para regresar, pero no era idiota, lo sentía caminarme mientras me olía la piel y el cabello, pero aunque intentara ocultarlo, olía a ella y no podía evitarlo…_

…

La azabache se despertó pasando la tarde, abrió los ojos pesadamente, la cabeza le dolía horriblemente y sentía el cuerpo completamente molido, una mezcla entre resaca y absoluto cansancio…

Se levanto lentamente tratando de no intensificar el dolor de cabeza, sus músculos rezongaban con cualquier pequeño esfuerzo y la piel comenzaba a arderle de nuevo, en especial, aquellas zonas que habían sufrido más daño…

El murmullo de la planta baja le confirmaba que su familia estaba ahí y al parecer nadie había notado su presencia, era lógico, habían llegado despuntando el alba y ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde… si no fuera por el gruñido en su estomago seguramente hubiera dormido la noche de corrido…

Con sigilo se metió de nuevo al baño, llevando esta vez un cambio completo de ropa. El kosode y el haori de Inuyasha seguían en el piso de baño arrumbados en un rincón, solo ella y su hermanito eran los únicos que usaban ese baño y Sota era un despiste total, de seguro si había entrado o no ni siquiera se había percatado de las ropas manchadas de sangre. Se retiro el piyama con cuidado de no moverse mucho, las heridas comenzaban a crear costra y era doloroso cuando se movía la piel, su piyama ya no era mas blanca de los hombros, el pecho y las caderas, y sus pantis estaban tan ensangrentadas que parecía que le había bajado el periodo…

Se dio un baño completo que provoco que su madre tocara a la puerta, la miko solo respondió escuetamente y pido que le preparara la comida, a lo que la señora accedió tranquilamente…

De nuevo su atuendo eran de manga larga y pantalón holgado, esta vez se coloco en su intimidad, una compresa para el sangrado, al menos así podría decir que tuvo una mala caída, una muy mala caída pero nada mas...

Antes de que su madre siquiera la viera, se escabullo hasta el patio de lavado y coloco todas las prendas en la lavadora y le dio a máxima carga y puso el doble de detergente y jabón extra fuerte para manchas especiales. Nada mas entro los gritos y el interrogatorio no se hicieron esperar; preocupación de su madre, inquisición por su abuelo y la curiosidad de su hermanito que quería que le mostrara todas las cortadas y cardenales, la ojicanela respondió a medias y se sentó a comer excusándose en el hecho que definitivamente si tenía un hambre barbará. Dos platos repletos de comida después, la morena explico a medias una historia de demonios, barrancos y secuestros… una historia bastante creíble si se consideraba de donde venia…

-al menos Inuyasha onii-san estaba ahí para rescatarte, Aneue, recuérdame que le agradezca cuando llegue por ti…-

-si… no creo que sea necesario Sota… él no se siente precisamente bien después de eso… creo que aun se culpa por lo que sucedió… -

-hija estás segura que eso es todo?...- la mirada interrogante de la mas adulta dejaron pensativa a la morena, si es que acaso le habría creído, pero ya no deseaba hablar de eso… recordar la verdad era tan fácil y estaba comenzando a temblar de nuevo…

La noche fue más tranquila, frente al televisor la azabache intentaba olvidar al menos de momento… las pastillas de su madre y los ungüentos habían hecho maravillas, ahora simplemente tenía ganas de sentarse y esperar a que el tiempo trascurriera… no quería pensar, no quería cuestionarse, ni quería pensar en el futuro…

Todos ya se habían ido a sus habitaciones, dejando a Kagome finalmente sola… la una de la mañana, las dos… las tres… al menos las series cómicas se repetían en la noche. Le sentaba bien, reírse… relajarse…

Un último zapping la hicieron dar con una película para adultos, el hermoso y bien formado hombre de cabellos negros y largos, envestía de misionero a una despampanante rubia que no dejaba de gritar de placer… las mejillas se le tiñeron de inmediato, normalmente hubiera simplemente cambiado el canal, pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo, apenas y atino abajarle el volumen lo suficiente para asegurarse que solo ella lo escucharía. Los recuerdos llegaron fácil, cada grito, cada caricia que el guapo modelo de la televisión le brindaba a la gritona rubia le provocaban recordarse a ella misma bajo el cuerpo del hanyou… finalmente el orgasmo real o ficticio, de los hermosos actores dio por finalizada la candente escena. Kagome cerró los ojos y apago la televisión, ya no tenía ganas de ver nada mas, se dio cuenta que estaba temblando completamente y dos lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, a pesar de que ella no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había comenzado a llorar de nuevo… de hecho no sentía las ganas de llorar, era una simple reacción automática de su cuerpo… se molesto por eso, si seguía como ratón asustado nunca iba a lograr superar el daño… no sabía porque estaba tan molesta… algo como eso no es como que se pudiera superar de la noche a la mañana y ese simple concepto le enfurecía, sin saber porque…

Se dio cuenta que su madre había tendido la ropa de ella y de Inuyasha, completamente limpias, ondeaban en el exterior de la noche, como si jamás hubiesen estado en tan deplorable estado. Se encerró en su cuarto, el pequeño libro de pasta de cuero sobre la mesita del escritorio, casi la invitaba a leer su contenido. Ignoro su llamado, apagando las luces y dejando que la luz de la calle se filtrara por las cortinas, ni siquiera se cambio de ropa solo miro el techo de su oscura habitación hasta que en algún momento quedo dormida…

El calor la sofocaba, se levanto dándose cuenta que ya era de día, el reloj de su mesita marcaban las dos de la tarde.

-QUE¡ no puede ser¡ como me pude quedar tan dormida¡-

Se cambio de ropa y se aseguro de que todo estuviera limpio y en su lugar, un poco de ungüento, una nueva compresa y bajo como alma que lleva el diablo. Sobre la mesa de la cocina había un traste de comida bien tapado y surtido, junto con una nota, su hermanito estaba en clases, el abuelo y su madre estaban de compras para el templo y la alacena, no habían querido despertarla pues si estaba tan lastimada era recomendable que descansara en casa, además de que demasiado ya había faltado a clases, un día mas no haría ninguna diferencia…

Comió como si no lo hubiera hecho en días, el traste no le basto y tuvo que buscarse la olla de donde provenía. Antes de darse cuenta ya se había gastado tres platos completos y apenas se sentía satisfecha. Salió al patio, su piyama y las ropas de Inuyasha se ondeaban al viento, toco la rata de fuego, el calor del sol la mantenía cálida al tacto y la recién lavada la habían vuelto suave y sedosa… atrapo la tela y hundió su rostro en lo que sería el pecho y absorbió todo el aroma que le fue posible, a pesar de todo el detergente y el suavizante de telas, ese ligero aroma sándalo seguía ahí… se le tenso el estomago de una manera dolorosa, se aferro a la prenda como si se tratase del mismo Inuyasha y se dejo caer arrodillada al suelo, mientras de su garganta salía un angustioso llanto, mezcla de furia, impotencia, odio, desesperación y tristeza… sus lagrimas mojaron el haori y sus alaridos retumbaban en la soledad de su casa, siendo observada únicamente por el majestuoso goshimboku…

Durante la noche, la azabache comenzaba a casi escuchar el murmullo del libro sobre su escritorio, de nuevo no tenia sueño y de nuevo se le pasaban eternas las horas sumergida en la oscuridad de su habitación, al menos esta vez sí se había puesto el piyama. Resignada que no podría dormir bien mientras ese libro siguiera llamándola, prendió la lamparita de noche y se puso a hojearlo desde el principio… la primera hoja parecía que fue anexada después de haber hecho el librito. Más que indicaciones, parecía el trozo de un simple diario…

_-ritual de trasformación…__ …es realmente un hanyou muy hermoso, me pregunto cuánto poder podría llegar a obtener si se liberara el poder de su sangre. Utilizare los métodos que aprendí el la dimensión de las Claymores. Falsas hanyous creadas con partes y esencias de Yoma, aquí los yoma son conocidos como youkai …él, al ser ya un hanyou debería ser mucho más fácil, despertar su esencia, despertar su sangre… aunque todo poder tiene efectos secundarios, espero que sean controlables o que su instinto pueda encontrar un punto medio… lo último que quisiera es que se perdiera dentro de su corrompido instinto, como llega a pasar en casi todos los casos… espero que su previa condición de hanyou maneje la balanza a su favor… -_

Toda la primera mitad parecía un diario de las experiencias que la falsa hanyou había vivido a lado de Inuyasha, de alguna manera, la azabache no pudo evitar sentir celos al saber finalmente donde el hanyou pasaba muchas de esas noches donde de plano el ambarino desaparecía de su lado… si no fuera por lo bizzaro y casi increíble de los rituales y las experiencias, probablemente se habría enojado mucho del obvio y casi táctil amor que la falsa hanyou profesaba hacia SU Inuyasha, no parecía molestarle el dejarlo claro en las forzadas líneas de su escritura, pero al leerla se le hacía tan fácil perderse en una especie de libro de ciencia ficción o misterio, que se sentía como si ella misma fuera la que vivía la experiencia…

Al parecer después de la trasformación, Inuyasha y Tetzuko habían intentado tres métodos diferentes para mantener su sangre controlada, la primera era el derroche de poder seguido de sellos de control, la primera vez basto para saber que fue un completo desastre. Después carne, simple y llana satisfacción de sus instintos de supervivencia, cazaban animales de tamaño considerable, como venados o borregos y devoraban sus entrañas mientras el animal aun respiraba. Imaginarse a Inuyasha haciendo algo así se le hizo tan asqueroso, que se sintió provocada teniendo que suspender la lectura mientras reacomodaba de nuevo su estomago a donde debía. El tercero había sido una mezcla de ambos, una sustancia especifica, de sangre y órganos, amarrando al hanyou con sellos que liberaban su poder y al mismo tiempo lo inmovilizaban, al parecer había sido el método más efectivo, pero tenía un defecto al igual que los anteriores, y era que al terminar el ritual, su cuerpo rechazaba la mezcla, regresándola toda y por lo tanto había un retroceso en el control y satisfacción de su sangre y sus instintos…

La azabache no se sintió con estomago para seguir leyendo, deposito el librito en la mesa y se dispuso a intentar dormir… de nuevo pasaban de las tres de la mañana…

En sus sueños veía tan nítidamente a Inuyasha youkai que la perseguía por el bosque, primero la asfixiaba, luego habría su estomago y devoraba sus entrañas, eran esos momentos donde despertaba respirando con rapidez y empapada de sudor. Intento dormir de nuevo, encontrándose con un sueño muy similar, solo que ahora el Inuyoukai le abría el pecho, se bañaba en su sangre y después comenzaba a masturbarse sobre ella. A la azabache le importo poco que aun fuera de noche, bajo a ver la tele, al menos así lograba olvidarse un poco de toda esa locura…

Ella seguía en el sillón de la sala, mientras el movimiento empezaba temprano, desayuno a la prisa, después su hermanito a la escuela, su madre y su abuelo salieron a ver los pagos de la luz y el agua, así como los impuestos del templo… ella quedo sola de nuevo… le gustaba estar sola porque no habían miradas compasivas, pero de igual manera lo detestaba completamente, la hacían recordar y ahora imaginar todo lo que Tetzuko decía en su pequeño diario de cuero…

Se cambio de ropa, de nuevo holgada y de manga larga con pantalones… no se creía capaz de usar cualquier otra cosa y que ella misma viera las heridas en su piel… desayuno con calma, aun se sorprendía de todo lo que podía caberle en el estomago. Estaba en la cocina terminando de lavar los platos y pensando que haría a continuación cuando un pequeño ruido afuera le alertaron y la hicieron sentir como si agua helada corriera por su espalda. Con temor y sigilo se acerco hasta la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio del goshinboku, asechando apenas por la ventana lo vio… sus cabellos de plata ondeando con la suave brisa, traía un kosode de color miel, nunca lo había visto con ese color, le recordó a los simples aldeanos de los poblados. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, el Inuyoukai mantenía la mirada baja, sus mejillas tenían ambas marcas violetas y no parecía tener intenciones de seguir avanzando… tuvo miedo, demasiado… retrocedió torpemente hasta que las cortinas le impidieron la visión del ambarino que seguía fuera de su casa… no quería moverse, no quería hacer ruido, quería que se fuera y que la dejara tranquila. Se aferro al trapo de secar que tenía en las manos y cerró los ojos como si eso la protegiera o la hiciera invisible…

-Kagome…- su suave y gruesa voz, seguido de un par de toques en la puerta regresaron a la azabache a la realidad… no se veía capaz de moverse, solo temblaba…

-oi Kagome… voy a entrar…- sabía que estaba ahí, la había olido desde que salió del pozo, su aroma tan perfectamente mezclado con el de él, a pesar del par de días que ya habían pasado, pero también olía su terror, no era simple miedo, era verdadero terror… ella estaba aterrada con su presencia… él quería irse, para no seguirse torturando, ni a ella, pero tampoco podía apartar su necesidad de verla, deseaba volver a ganarse su confianza, los días en el sengoku se le habían hecho eternos y las miradas de sus amigos seguidos por las constantes e insistentes olfateadas de Shippo había sido de lo mas castrante, solo deseaba envolverse en los brazos de SU sacerdotisa y abandonarse de la realidad… la extrañaba… su sangre, su mente, su cuerpo y su piel la extrañaban…

Abrió la puerta y entro en la pequeña cocina sin atreverse a mirarla, la sentía ahí, la olía y de hecho, la escuchaba respirar, pero sus ojos dorados veían únicamente al suelo de cerámica…

-Kagome… solo quiero que sepas, que…- que podía decirle, que estaría por ahí si lo necesitaba, se sintió hipócrita de solo cavilar esa oración… suspiro profundo – si aun no estás lista para regresar, entonces yo… …solo dime cuando regresar…-

Escucho su voz triste y aun no se había dignado a mirarla, sus orejas completamente plegadas contra su cabeza le decían lo mal que se sentía… verlo tan dócil, le bajaron el terror a simple molestia… no sabía porque pero estaba muy, muy, realmente muy cabreada…

El sintió el cambio de su aroma, fue leve, pero el sonido de sus sonoros pasos acercándose a él lo hicieron preguntarse qué era lo que ella estaría pensando. Claro... fue fácil de averiguar cuando sintió el perfecto, doloroso y sonoro bofetón que la azabache impartió contra una de sus mejillas. La miro pasmado, confundido, no por el golpe si no por la tan cambiante reacción en ella, su mirada enfebrecida, sus dientes apretados y la mano aun levantada después de haberlo golpeado. La vio levantar la otra pero no quiso detenerla, solo cerró los ojos y escucho el aire ser cortado por la fuerza y velocidad con que Kagome movía su mano, un golpe más en su otra mejilla, le siguieron dos más que de hecho lo hicieron girar levemente el rostro, a donde la fuerza del golpe lo impulsaba, no tanto por él, más bien para que ella no se lastimara y para que se desquitara todo lo que deseara, el golpe en su estomago lo tomo por sorpresa ocasionando que se encorvara levemente, esta vez le siguió un golpe con puño cerrado que le dio de lleno en la mandíbula, dándole a probar el sabor de su propia sangre, el desequilibrio lo tumbo de rodillas pero aun así no pensó en defenderse, de hecho estaba feliz de que ella sintiera odio y no terror, quiso regocijarse de felicidad pero no sabía como interpretaría eso la cabreada azabache… unos alaridos de impotencia siguieron a dos sendos jalones de cabello que parecía querer arrancarle las plateadas hebras… y después un agitado silencio, solo se escuchaba la entrecortada respiración de la miko que igual había caído arrodillada en el piso de la cocina, justo enfrente a la victima de sus agresiones…

El hanyou abrió los ojos lentamente y la observo ahí frente a él, intentando recuperar el aliento, vio sus manos sobre sus rodillas, habían quedado enrojecidas por los golpes y una de ella parecía que se le comenzaba a amoratar dos de sus dedos, probablemente aquella que le había golpeado la quijada… se mordió el labio, era el colmo que aun cuando no se defendía, aun así la lastimaba. Acerco con precaución una de sus manos y trato de rosar suavemente su mano mas lastimada… su contacto como un detónate hicieron a la azabache levantarse de un solo impulso, él cerró los ojos esperando una nueva tanda de golpes, pero solo escucho un soberbio grito largo, potente y continuo que le crispo los tímpanos… después nada… abrió los ojos y la vio ahí parada frente a él, cabreada y viéndolo con tanto odio que de hecho comenzaba a sentirse envenenado…

- tu… tu… tu… tu…- la morena respiro profundo antes de intentarlo de nuevo…- estoy tan molesta…-

Quería decirle que era lógico y que lo lamentaba, que le dijera que hacer para corregir su error, pero ella pareció prever sus intenciones y levantando una mano lo silencio de lo que pudiera decirle…

-mas por lo que… lo que me…- respiro de nuevo… y trato de armarse una oración mas completa… - como es posible que NO ME HAYAS DICHO DE TU MALDITA CONDICIÓN INUYASHA¡ MALDICIÓN¡ FUCK¡- ella dio dos vueltas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina mientras él se ponía de pie, estaba confundido, que era lo que ella le reclamaba?...

-TU Y TU PENDEJO ORGULLO TE HICIERON QUEDAR TAN MAL QUE TERMINE PAGANDO LOS PLATOS¡-

-Kagome yo por favor…- él se acerco a ella, quiso frenarla para mirarla a los ojos pero ella rechazo su roce como su fuera aceite hirviendo…

-NO ME TOQUES MALDICIÓN¡ EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO, SI ERA ALGO INEVITABLE, LO QUE TE ESTABA PASANDO… QUE TE COSTABA DECÍRMELO,-

-yo… yo…- tenia la mente en blanco… y antes había cavilado varias explicaciones que de hecho aun no había buscado bien la manera de decirlas, pero el hecho de que ella pareciera saber, fue lo que lo desconcertó de sobremanera…

-pudimos encontrar una solución sabes¡ los tres¡ yo no sabía, tu tampoco… pero ella si¡ maldita sea¡ si me hubieras incluido desde un principio, …no se te ocurrió que todo hubiera terminado mejor¡-

-yo no quería lastimarte… y yo… tuve miedo¡-

-y de todas formas lo hiciste no¡ me lastimaste y mas aun porque no confiaste lo suficiente en mi¡-

En segundos el se arrodillo frente a ella y la envolvió en un abraso forzado, hundiendo su rostro en el vientre femenino y rodeando con sus brazos, su cadera y sus glúteos… el intimo contacto hicieron a la azabache estremecerse completa, las imágenes de "esa" noche la abordaron, específicamente aquel momento donde el Inuyoukai había enterrado su rostro entre sus piernas y había lamido de su esencia… se quedo paralizada, apretando los hombros masculinos con tanta fuerza, como si con eso mantuviera a raya al hanyou… perdió el habla de nuevo, mientras sentía que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento de tan acelerado. La falta de movimiento de ambos dio paso a segundos que se convirtieron en minutos, finalmente la morena supo que él no se movería de ahí hasta que ella se calmara… respiro profundo un par de veces antes de pedirle más tranquila que se alejara de ella…

El suave empuje de sus manos sobre sus hombros lo hicieron regresar a la realidad. Se había extraviad en ese abrazo que había comenzado como una suplica literalmente de rodillas para que la morena se tranquilizara, pero el suave rose y su delicioso aroma lo habían prácticamente adormecido, extraviándolo en esa fantasía del cuerpo de su miko…

El se alejo y ella se sentó en el sillón de la sala… el silencio reino por unos incómodos minutos…

-como te sientes… Kagome…- realmente se estaba muriendo por saber cómo se encontraba.

Ella simplemente rio irónica, Inuyasha lo sintió como una apuñalada directa en el pecho…

-que puedo hacer Kagome… por favor… dímelo…- él la miro decidido, ella respondió la mirada con una simple cuestión…

-vas a contarme tu versión de la historia Inuyasha… de una vez te advierto que conozco la versión de Tetzuko, así que te recomiendo que no omitas nada…- fue tajante, centrada, no era una pregunta, era una orden…

_**Continuara xD…**__ bien poco a poco la relación va avanzando de nuevo, Kagome está haciendo todo lo posible por salir del agujero donde Inuyasha la tiro, él por su parte ni siquiera encuentra su rincón…_

_Reviews porfas xD saben que son el alimento de mi musa jojojojo._

_**Atte: Kagome Nekko**_


	8. Preludio de ti…

_Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…_

_Tetzuko es creación mía, es como yo en el mundo del anime, no se preocupen saldré poco, jiji… solo es para darle picor a la historia… xD_

_Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3_

_**DESPERTAR**_

_**Capitulo 8: Preludio de ti…**_

-como te sientes… Kagome…- realmente se estaba muriendo por saber cómo se encontraba.

Ella simplemente rio irónica, Inuyasha lo sintió como una apuñalada directa en el pecho…

-que puedo hacer Kagome… por favor… dímelo…- él la miro decidido, ella respondió la mirada con una simple cuestión…

-vas a contarme tu versión de la historia Inuyasha… de una vez te advierto que conozco la versión de Tetzuko, así que te recomiendo que no omitas nada…- fue tajante, centrada, no era una pregunta, era una orden…

…

-como puedes conocer la versión de Tetzuko?- la mirada iracunda de la morena, le advirtieron que eso no era algo que a él le incumbiera. El ojidorado respiro profundo y se sentó en el piso de la sala, quedando cerca de ella pero aun guardando una distancia prudente…

-cuando yo… bueno… cuando desperté gracias al poder de Tetzuko, sentí que algo malo pasaba conmigo, algo no estaba bien, …pero era como si viniera desde lo más profundo…- él la miro tratando de averiguar si es que acaso le estaba entendiendo, ella simplemente lo veía, parecía un poco molesta pero su mirada era de absoluto interés. El ambarino regreso la mirada, observando al televisor frente a ellos, que en estos momentos se encontraba apagado, notando el reflejo oscuro de ambos sobre la pantalla, ella sobre el sillón abrasando sus rodillas y viéndolo directamente, él sentado en el piso, viendo al frente…

-después de unos días me di cuenta que eran deseos mas propios de los youkai, deseos de matar, de destrozar cosas, de comer… de…- no pudo evitar que un sonrojo le tiñera el rostro…- deseos de aparearme…- guardo silencio, esperando tal vez alguna opinión por parte de la azabache, pero viendo el reflejo del televisor supo que ella seguía viéndolo igual y sin intenciones de hablar…

-en esos momento fue cuando Tetzuko me intercepto y me explico que era algo normal, que a las claymore les ocurría algo similar, solo que ellas, en algún momento pasaban ese límite y se convertían en un nivel diferente de yoma… mmm… no recuerdo bien como le llamaba, kakuseisha, me parece… pero Clare y un par mas de claymore lograron regresar de ese estado, es una historia un poco complicada, al final lo que Tetzuko intentaba conmigo era que lograse mantener mi sangre bajo control después de haber sobrepasado mi limite… pero antes teníamos que saber hasta dónde llegaba mi limite. Intentamos algunas cosas, que no creo que sea…- quería decirle que de alguna manera no sería muy prudente contarle todo lo que él y Tetzuko anduvieron haciendo en esas noches de "parranda" pero la morena no estaba de humor para que la anduviesen considerando…

-esos rituales de sangre y el hecho de que alimentabas como lo haría un youkai… - el ambarino giro a verla un tanto sorprendido y avergonzado, no sabía de donde ella había averiguado todo eso y más aun, le hubiese gustado saber exactamente cuánto sabia realmente…

-no es como si realmente lo disfrutara…- intento defenderse, la manera llana en que ella lo había dicho lo hicieron sentir realmente mal…

-no, no es verdad, realmente te gustaba, ese era el caso no?... llegar a tus limites mediante el placer y la satisfacción de tus deseos…- el se irrito, era verdad que "mientras" hacia lo que hacía, sentía una plena satisfacción de sus oscuros instintos, pero también era cierto que cuando regresaba en sí, se sentía asqueado y avergonzado…

-mi instinto tal vez se regocijaba con esas cosas, pero yo… YO no, es horrible saber que tienes deseos por cosas tan asquerosas y desagradables por no decir completamente malignas…-

-como los deseos de matar o de violar- ahí estaba, finalmente le había dado nombre y el silencio después de esa simple frase se volvió tan pesado, que ambos sintieron que el aire no era suficiente en la habitación…

Cada uno se sumergió en su propio silencio, Kagome se encogió de pies y manos, perdiéndose en el reflejo del televisor apagado que parecía mirarlos. El hanyou se escondió en sus rodillas y en sus brazos que le crearon un pequeño refugio del mundo exterior…

-en ese momento… mis deseos de marcarte mía fue lo que detono mis instintos… Tetzuko le llamaba el placer por el placer… pero yo sentía que iba más allá de eso… aunque no sabría como explicarte…- hablo aun desde el interior de su refugió mientras los ojos canela lo observaban intentando recordar partes en el diario de cuero que explicara algo así, recordaba haber leído esa frase en algún lado… recordó donde…

-es por eso que nunca aceptaste "hacerlo" con ella…- la mirada dorada regreso aun mucho más interesada que antes, de donde sabia ella esas cosas?, como era posible que supiera algo como eso?, que Tetzuko se le insinuaba cada que podía y que a pesar de todo, él siempre termino rechazándola, hubiera sido tan fácil acostarse con ella, disfrutar de una o más noches de pasión con la falsa hanyou, pero algo le decían que no era con ella con quien quería estar, que no era tan sencillo como "el placer por el placer", siempre pensó que había algo más profundo en una entrega, tal vez su instinto puramente Inuyoukai exigía que fuera la miko y solo ella… o tal vez no fuera su lado Inu, tal vez fuera su lado que aún se conservaba humano…

-contéstame Inuyasha, si solo deseabas sexo o aparearte… porque no aceptaste lo que ella tan alegremente te ofrecía… por Kami, ella era hanyou también, estoy segura que el sexo con ella hubiera sido impresionante, salvaje, ...quien dice que yo fui la correcta, tal vez con ella hubieras logrado quedar aun más satisfecho- el veneno de sus palabras parecía que lo había sido inyectado directamente en el torrente sanguíneo del ambarino, sensación que corría y quemaba cada célula en su cuerpo…

-no digas esas cosas Kagome¡ - se levanto quedando parado frente a ella, quien dio un respingo asustada de la sorpresiva reacción del hanyou, él se paralizo, dos lagrimas corrían por la sonrosadas mejillas y el temblor en su cuerpo parecía ser el de aquella noche, aunque su mirada achocolatada seguía siendo de odio…

Se dejo caer de rodillas, escondiendo su rostro en el borde del sillón, cerca de los pies de la azabache que mantenía las rodillas muy pegadas al pecho. No soportaba verla temblar, ni verla llorar, no sabía si había comenzado a hacerlo a media platica o cuando el pego el brinco, pero por lo que fuera, tomaría posturas que atemorizarán lo menos posible a la morena…

-no sé si fue mi lado Inuyoukai o mi lado humano… pero nunca pude estar con ella… no me sentía bien por algo así…-

-pero si por lo que me hiciste…-

-NO¡ - levanto el rostro y ella salto levemente de nuevo, con todo el peso de su alma él retomo la sumisa posición a sus pies… odiaba que le temiera, odiaba no poder verla a los ojos mientras intentaba explicarse. Pero lo había decidió desde hace un par de días, viviría literalmente a sus pies si así fuera necesario, con tal de lograr que ella dejara de temerle…

-no fue… por la acción… en si misma… lo que deseaba era marcarte… que fueras mía…-

-querías que fuera de tu propiedad?…- ella recordó el momento en que él le había gritado precisamente eso, antes de aporrearla contra el árbol…"di que eres mía"

-es más complicado que eso, te lo puedo asegurar…- afirmo el peliplateado, ella suspiro cansada, no se sentía con la fuerza mental para seguir recordando, para seguir pensando, para intentar buscarle "algo más complicado" a lo que todo esto había resultado ser…

Salió cuidadosa de su lugar en el sillón, esquivando cualquier contacto con el hanyou que aun estaba arrodilladlo frente a ella. Normalmente hubiera sentido pena o cosa por verlo así, pero no podía evitar desear que se quedara ahí, no por humillarlo, simplemente por no verlo a los ojos.

-ven mañana, estaré lista para regresar…- ella le hablo desde las escaleras mientras él se incorporaba lentamente y procuraba no verla…

-tus ropas están en la soga, ya están limpias…-

El levanto el rostro asustado, acaba de recordar algo que incluso había olvidado preguntarle a Tetzuko, simplemente había asumido que la falsa hanyou seguiría con él ese día…

-mañana será luna nueva…- Kagome lo escucho sin tomarle importancia… que mejor que tenerlo ahí convertido humano, se sentiría sumamente más tranquila…

-bien, que mejor día para regresar…-

-no lo entiendes… se supone que ahora soy youkai… maldición… olvide preguntarle a Tetzuko que pasaría cuando perdiera el completo control de mi energía…- ella regreso sobre sus pasos… no entendía que le preocupaba a Inuyasha…

-ahora no sé como reaccionara mi cuerpo… se supone que al ser hanyou tengo un equilibrio humano-youkai , mi sangre mixta reacciona equilibrando mis poderes, pero ahora, en mi cuerpo hay sangre de Tetzuko, bueno… no por sí misma, pero el hecho de que despertó mi sangre youkai… ahora y después de todo lo que he visto… podría ser alreves…- ella lo miro intentando comprender qué demonios le decía el peliplateado, no reacciono hasta la última palabra… "alreves". No pudo evitarlo… el pánico se apodero de ella, que empezó a retroceder como si Inuyasha se hubiese transformado en esos momentos…

-eso… eso… eso… significa que…- perdió la posibilidad del habla…

-tal vez… en lugar de volverme humano… vuelva a ser youkai…-

El temblor retumbo en su cuerpo, mientras nuevas lágrimas caían sin que siquiera ella se diera cuenta…

-vete…-apenas y podía coordinar el respirar nuevamente- …vete… LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ INUYASHA¡- ella corrió escaleras arriba y cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo…

_Podía escucharla llorar… mis sentidos en este estado estaban muchísimo más desarrollados y me era tan fácil olerla y escucharla aun a la distancia, pero era verdad lo que le había dicho… y de hecho__ tenia tanto miedo como ella… pero no sabía qué hacer… ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que pasaría… solo sé que en luna nueva, mis poderes se trastornan, es cuando mi sangre humana toma el control, pero ahora, la sangre youkai de Tetzuko es demasiado fuerte, si su sangre gana la batalla… estaré bien jodido…_

Escondida debajo de sus sabanas como si eso pudiera defenderla, la azabache se deshacía en un llanto que le causaba más coraje que otra cosa, se sentía tan impotente. Casi podía percibir el ser arrastrada en un pequeño bote hacia una tormenta en medio del mar, imposible cambiar el rumbo y con solo ella a bordo.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta de la cocina y se asomo levemente por la ventana, intentando permanecer lo más escondida posible. En el patio, Inuyasha se acerco a sus ropas que aun colgaban en la soga, se quito el kosode color miel y se dispuso a ponerse sus verdaderas ropas. Los ojos canela observaron con parsimonioso interés los suaves movimientos que hacia el hanyou. Aun a esa distancia las marcas moradas en sus muñecas y antebrazos lo hacían verse más sexy de lo que podía recordar y la manera en que sus músculos se marcaban perfectamente en esa piel levemente bronceada lo hacían verse como un hermoso modelo de revista… un tirón en su cuello la obligaron a agarrarse el área afectada, notando el par de cicatrices en las que se había convertido la mordida de Inuyasha. Por un momento tuvo miedo de que estas se hubiesen abierto. Mirándolas en el espejo de su habitación se cercioro que estaban bien, pero noto algo extraño… los pequeños tatuajes morados parecían brillar levemente y de hecho se veían un poco más largos que antes, estaba segura. Regreso a su ventana y apenas logro distinguir el manchón de rojo que se metía por la pagoda del templo… Inuyasha finalmente se había ido…

Suspiro con pesar, al menos el llanto y el terror habían mermado ahora que el hanyou no estaba, miro el reloj de su mesita y apenas darían las doce del día, aun faltaban un par de horas para que su familia regresara…

Esta vez se había llenado la tina, ya no sangraba de ningún lado, ni siquiera de su intimidad, así que decidió darse un largo baño hasta que se arrugara completa y aun así se las pensaría para salir…

…

_Frente al rio observaba la marcas que me habían salido desde que mezcle mi sangre con la de la falsa hanyou, __después de "esa noche" habían vuelto a aparecer apenas al día siguiente. Aun tenía una duda tremenda acerca de lo que pasaría mañana en la noche, solo espero que lo que sea que haga, haya alguna manera de que no pase a más… maldición, me gustaría que Tetzuko estuviera aquí, al menos ella podría sellarme el suficiente tiempo como para no lastimar a Kagome… _

-Inuyasha querido amigo, te he visto muy preocupado últimamente y de hecho aun no nos has contado bien lo que ha pasado con la señorita…-

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Miroku…-

-sabes con esas marcas me recuerdas mucho a tu hermano Sesshomaru…-

-keh¡ no digas patrañas… él y yo no nos parecemos en nada…- _decidí colocarme de nuevo mi haori y mi kosode, no me gustaba que nadie hurgara en mis cosas o me vieran de esta manera…_

- ne¡ yo creo que se ven bien… lo he decidido- _ lo mire un poco interesado, algunas veces lo que el monje decía podía ser interesante…_

-si en los pueblos llegases a tener pegue con las muchachas, yo también me haré tatuajes…- _bien… esta no era de esas veces…_

_Me dispuse a irme de ahí, pero él me sujeto de una de mis mangas… sabía que esa tontería, no era todo lo que quería decirme, pero él siempre intenta primero "crear el ambiente"… nunca he entendido de esas cosas…_

-amigo mío… sabes que puedes contar conmigo si algo te pasara verdad…- _lo mire a los ojos, se veía tan seguro de sus palabras… me pregunto si seguiría diciendo lo mismo si se enterara de lo que había hecho…_

-keh¡ no creo que sepas mucho acerca de problemas youkai…- _no sé porque lo dije, en verdad, solo quería que me soltara…_

-tal vez, pero si se dé problemas de hombres… Inuyasha…-

-no necesito nada Miroku… estoy bien…- _ sentí que deshizo su agarre y finalmente pude irme de ahí… problemas de hombres?... keh¡ yo tengo problemas de youkai en brama… _

…

_Por algún motivo Shippo insistía enormemente en dormir conmigo, decía que le recordaba a Kagome, recuerdo q__ue la primera vez que lo dijo, Sango y Miroku se me quedaron viendo como si cada uno sacara sus propias conclusiones, escuetamente había dicho que era obvio pues había estado en casa de Kagome, pero aun así no se si se lo tragaron mucho… la realidad era porque, …si, olía a ella, fuerte y profundamente, pero además, yo olía a celo… siendo yo el macho alfa, era un aroma sumamente atractivo para los youkai de mi manada, incluso Kirara se me restregaba de vez en cuando, eso sí era vergonzoso, para mí, ya que ella si entendía la razón… pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Shippo, para empezar no lo entendería y segundo, si se lo explicara, estoy seguro que me odiaría el resto de su vida por no decírselo antes y provocarle una verguenza de ese calibre… _

_Pero ahora solo me quedaba soportar a las dos bolas de pelos que dormían sobre mi pecho… al menos Kirara se iba en el momento que Sango decidía acostarse con ella, eso era un alivio para mí, no me sentía muy decente aceptando "esos tratos". Literalmente "insinuarse" es una instintiva muestra de respeto hacia el líder de la manada, es instintivo puramente y eso no significa que el "líder" en cuestión haga algo al respecto, pero no por ello deja de ser vergonzoso… _

_Claro¡ cuando me vuelvo humano mi aroma disminuye, yo no lo noto__, pero si Kouga lo ha notado es seguro que Shippo y Kirara lo noten, por otro lado, si me quedara youkai mi aroma de ahora no tendría porque verse modificado… mañana tendré que estar muy al pendiente de sus insinuaciones, ojala pudiera preguntárselo directamente a Kirara, es la única de por aquí que sabe lo que hice y es la única que entendería lo que necesito saber…_

…

_Dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, el amanecer comenzaba a colarse por la puerta, hubiese preferido dormir en un árbol, pero no podía arriesgarme a que tanto Kirara como Shippo me buscaran __desvergonzadamente, crearía dudas en Miroku y Sango, mejor quedarme cerca, así al menos no se veía tan raro los afectos de estos dos… _

_El aire me trajo su __perfecto aroma, ella había pasado el pozo… me libere del agarre del pequeño Shippo y salí como alma que lleva el diablo… _

_Cuando llegue así estaba ella, tan perfecta y hermosa… una falda oscura que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y una blusa __azul cielo de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, esa no era tan bonita pero al menos evitaba que sus heridas se notaran… me veía de manera extraña… como si estuviera intentando no gritarme hasta de que me iba a morir… yo solo espere a que ella hablara… _

_Balanceo __su mano, enseñándome un pequeño libro de cuero que sostenía, no entendí que era…_

-encontré una solución Inuyasha… no me voy a quedar a averiguar si te transformaras o no en youkai… por Kami¡ juro por dios que no podría soportar que me volvieras a hacer "eso"-

_Baje mi mirada… la manera en que se refería a lo que le __había hecho me destrozaba el alma, sobre todo porque sabía que tenía razón…_

_La escuche respirar con fuerza, no __sabía si estaba calmándose o era porque estaba en verdad muy cabreada. Apenas logre levantar mi mirada para poder ver que estaba haciendo, la vi rebuscar entre las páginas de ese librito…_

-le petite mort…- _una corriente eléctrica me paralizo por completo al escucharla decir eso…_- el período refractario que ocurre después del orgasmo sexual, bla, bla, bla… espacio de tiempo donde el cuerpo se relaja a niveles de éxtasis total, bla bla bla… eh notado que cuando Inuyasha llega a este punto técnicamente queda inconsciente por varias horas, bla bla bla, si al menos lograra mantener el… bla, bla, bla… él verlo ahora así tan sereno me he dado cuenta que probablemente sea este el método perfecto para mantener su sangre y su instinto bajo control, en pocas palabras después de una sesión, su sangre estará tan dócil que no importara que ocurra, su instinto no superara a su mente- _cerro el libro de golpe y yo intentaba entender que era lo que quería decirme… que tenía que ver el que ella hubiera leído eso, mas importante, como demonios había conseguido esa información…_

-Kagome yo…-

-vamos a hacerlo… un de estos rituales, no pienso tolerar que vuelvas a lastimarme… no… no podría soportarlo…- _ella se giro intentando no verme, su voz se oía tan triste… _

-Kagome… no creo que puedas manejar los sellos y los necesito para quedarme quieto, además Tetzuko solía "alimentarme" en estos rituales, sería demasiado y yo…-

-no me refiero a "esos" rituales, después de todo al final resulta que no eran realmente útiles y es verdad que esos sellos técnicamente necesitan ser realizados por un experto para que tengan el efecto correcto… no… después de considerar varias opciones… he decidido que utilicemos el ultimo método, ese que si te resulto completamente… y que no requiere de ningún sello…- _sentí mi sangre vibrar cuando creí entender lo que ella me decía, pero me negaba a creer en esa posibilidad, seguramente había entendido mal…_

-aun no estamos seguros si realmente me convertiré en…-

-no me quedare de brazos cruzados esperando algo que podría salir horriblemente mal, voy a tomar cartas en el asunto y vamos a…-

-mi aroma…- _no la deje continuar… aun podía haber una posibilidad… _

-que?...-

-si mi aroma disminuye podremos saber si seré o no humano… pero no lo sabremos hasta que la noche este cerca…-

-bueno no sé si lo has notado, pero no tengo precisamente un olfato muy desarrollado y tú mismo has dicho que no puedes olerte a ti mismo no? Una vez me lo comentaste y...-

- es verdad, pero tenemos dos youkai con nosotros…-

-son solo una gatita y un niño, Inuyasha. No creo que entiendan lo que estas buscando…-

- no es tan difícil y por ciertas cuestiones Shippo a estado reaccionando al cambio de aroma que tuve cuando… cuando…- _no pude evitarlo, sentí arder mis mejillas el solo recordar esa noche y además el discutirlo con ella… me estaba matando…_

- cuando tu y yo…-

-bien, y si resulta que no te volverás humano?…- _la mire a los ojos, realmente aun no sabía qué era lo que quería hacer, todo me decía que estaba proponiéndome "hacerlo" de nuevo, pero eso era imposible…_

-yo accederé a lo que tu desees hacer…- _baje mi mirada… si ella prefiriera al momento decisivo clavarme una espada y matarme… yo simplemente lo aceptare, pues de algo estoy seguro, si me vuelvo youkai, definitivamente la buscare y la forzare de nuevo… _

_Escuche sus pasos y después su aroma desapareció, quedando solo la fragancia que se había impregnado en el lugar… ella había regresado…_

…

_La mañana paso tranquila, el monje no dejaba de __insinuársele a Sango y esta solo atinaba a abofetearlo de vez en cuando, cualquiera diría que en estos tres años, esos dos habrían cambiado en algo o al menos tendrían un trato diferente, pero parece que su relación se ha detenido, ni avanza ni retrocede… yo y Kagome… creí que estaríamos igual o mejor… pero después de lo que hice, no hay dudas que he retrocedido completamente… ahora me odia y me teme, ni aun cuando recién me conoció me juzgo de esa manera, pero ahora le he comprobado la clase de demonio que soy realmente… _

-Inuyasha…- _el pequeño zorrito se me subió a uno de mis hombros y su manita palmeo en mi mejilla, el lugar donde seguramente estarían mis marcas de youkai…_

-si ahora eres un youkai, debería ser sencillo que mataras a Naraku no?...- _es verdad… con este poder debería tener mucha más ventaja para derrotar a Naraku… pero el precio es demasiado alto…_

-no soy completamente youkai, Shippo, sigo siendo un hanyou…- _un asqueroso y rastrero hanyou… _

-mmm… pero aun así tienes un aspecto mucho más poderoso que antes…-

-soy más poderoso que antes… pero este poder es difícil de controlar… así que es como si no hubiera cambiado mucho…- _esta vez me gane la mirada de todos los que estábamos en la cabaña… incluso Kaede quien recién venia entrando, se me quedo viendo como si apenas se diera cuenta de que soy un youkai… fue Miroku quien se decidió a hablar…_

-cuando dices que no lo controlas, es porque no puedes usar todo tu poder o porque es como cuando pierdes el control de ti mismo?...- _maldita sea, como puede ser tan perspicaz¡ _

-no sé cómo sacar todo el poder que tengo¡ eso es todo¡- _no guante mas sus miradas inquisitivas. Me largue de ahí, lo último que deseaba era que supieran que igual pierdo el control de mi mismo… como antes, pero ahora de una manera mucho más peligrosa… pues después de todo mi poder realmente a aumentado demasiado… _

…

_La tarde estaba bastante avanzada cuando regrese a la cabaña, maldición¡ estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que olvide fijarme en las reacciones de Shippo y Kirara…_

_Sentí mi sangre helar en el momento que entre por la puerta de mimbre. Shippo salto sobre mis hombros, recostándose y diciendo cosas como que quería dormir un poco y después Kirara se me unto en una de mis piernas, como una simple gatita mimada, pero sabía que era más profundo que eso… _

_Maldición… definitivamente esta noche, no sería humano…_

_...  
_

Continuara… xD creo que esta de mas decir que habrá **lemon** en el siguiente capítulo… se llamara **"subyugación"**, jojojo para que se den una idea xD

**Reviews porfas son el alimento de mi musa XD**

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


	9. Subyugación

_Mil disculpas a mis lectoras, realmente no tengo una excusa lo suficientemente válida para esta absoluta y larga tardanza…_

_**Solo el anime por anime xD**, así es, cometí el grandísimo y magnánimo error de comenzar a ver otro anime y además larguísimo (480 episodios más manga xD y aun no acaba, ni parece tener intenciones de hacerlo jojojojo) no creí que me traumaría así, de esta manera, y de mi mente desapareció todo lo que no fuera ONE PIECE, Luffy y Nami y Ace, gommene, no tengo excusa, pero no creí que ese anime estuviera tan tan TAN CHINGON XD (el japonés, pues la versión latina está tan censurada que pierde todo su encanto)…_

_Ahora ya he podido calmarme pues ya vi y leí todo lo que podía, ahora si como niña normal y no una psicópata traumada que se veía 15 episodios diarios jejeje, ahora sí, cada semana un tomo mas de manga y un solo capi mas =P… _

…

Disclaimer : El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

_**DESPERTAR**_

_**Capitulo 9: Subyugación**_

_Maldición… definitivamente esta noche, no sería humano…_

_..._

Llevaba un rato que caminaba tras ella.

Kagome sin una sola palabra había salido al pozo antes de que el ambarino tan siquiera se decidiera qué demonios era lo que iba a hacer.

Incluso se había plateado la fatídica idea de confesarse ante sus amigos, no muy explícitamente, pero si lo suficiente para que ellos intentaran sellarlo o al menos dejarlo lo suficientemente herido e incapacitado para no poder hacerle daño Kagome, bastaría con el tiempo que durara la noche sin luna. Pero sabía que sería inútil, sus poderes romperían cualquier sello y su sangre restauraría sus heridas sin importar su gravedad o como menos no sentiría dolor alguno, mientras buscaba esa única cosa que su sangre hirviente reclamaría con ansias… a ella… a ella y a su cuerpo, a sus gritos, a sus gemidos, a su aroma mezclado con el propio, marcarla de nuevo hasta que su instinto se viera satisfecho, aunque sea solo por esa noche…

Pero ella había llegado antes de que decidiera que hacer. Sentada en el pozo esperando a que apareciera, esperando no tener que caminar hasta la aldea para encontrarlo y probablemente tener que perder tiempo explicando o inventando excusas a sus amigos por su nuevo repertorio de heridas y moretones que adornaban su piel.

Ahora caminaban por lo que la azabache había denominado A_kasen_ o la zona roja de Tokio…

Simplemente le había dicho cortante y decidida, que la siguiera y que no se atreviera a hacer preguntas o tan siquiera a negarse, él aun con el miedo corriendo frio por sus venas había simplemente asentido y había seguido a la azabache hasta el fin del mundo si ella así lo hubiese querido, al menos hasta que su transformación se llevara a cabo, entonces las ideas, opiniones y deseos de la morena valdrían para absolutamente nada…

Se habían subido a uno de los trenes expresos que llevaba al centro de la ciudad, la morena ni siquiera se había molestado en prestarle una gorra o intentar maquillar sus obvias lastimadas, nada le importaba, solo quería llegar a su destino mientras aun quedara tiempo suficiente. Inuyasha había resistido olímpicamente las ganas de destruir ese gusano de metal que comía gente, pero con cada paso que daban, la morena se molestaba mas y mas, sin saber porque… eran tan fácil distinguir con claridad el aroma de su enojo y su frustración, aun entre tantísimos aromas desagradables de gente, humos y aceites que el subterráneo significaba… a solo minutos de que perdiera la cordura y saliera pitando por una de las ventanas del tren sin importarle que este siguiera en marcha a una increíble velocidad, ella finalmente le había avisado que bajarían en la siguiente estación y que la salida podía ser un poco violenta ya que estaban en el mero centro de la ciudad, pero que a pesar de todo intentara mantenerse cerca de ella y que por todos los ángeles y dioses, que no se le ocurriera atacar o golpear a nadie… cuando el tren abrió abruptamente sus puertas, el mar de gente comenzó a moverse, hacia afuera, hacia adentro, hacia los lados, los empujones y sacudidas, por entrar y salir a la vez, por no contar las agarradas indiscretas en partes privadas, pusieron al semidemonio con los nervios de punta, pero el suave contacto de ella lo hicieron enfrentarse a una realidad aun más amarga que ese pequeño e incomodo viaje… la pequeña mano de ella, aferrada a la suya, sus suaves y redondos pechos en contacto con su brazo, los negros y juguetones risos revueltos que se pegaban a su frente perlada de sudor debido al calor del exceso de gente y lo traqueteado del viaje, le habían recordado lo mucho que la deseaba y ahora cada segundo sentía su sangre vibrar deseándola, fantaseando sin poder evitarlo con sacarla de ahí, ir a su bosque y tomarla de nuevo, una y otra vez…

El Akasen de Tokio, era iluminado por luces rojas, rosadas, violetas y azules, que parpadeaban inundada de anuncios diferentes, exhibiendo carteles de mujeres con muy poca ropa o definitivamente desnudas, mientras potentes letreros de neón ponían explícitos horario y vicios en función de sus negocios, desde casinos hasta simples o lujosos moteles, bares, discotecas y tiendas de mercancías de dudosa procedencia. El exceso de luces fluorescentes lastimaba la aguda vista del ambarino y eso que aun faltaba un poco para el anochecer, pero la oscuridad creciente del crepúsculo y de esa zona de altos edificios permitían una alegre visión de todos los fuertes colores del lugar.

Finalmente la ojicanela se detuvo de súbito ante ese majestuoso motel de luces violetas y rojas tintineantes, aunque sin ningún afiche o imagen que respaldara la naturaleza del negocio…

-ya llegamos… es aquí…-

Él intento comprender, ella simplemente se deslizo hacia el interior a través de las puertas giratorias de cristal ahumado, tomándolo de la mano como previendo que fuera a escapar. Detrás de un lujoso recibidor, la cara poco amigable de una operada y semidesnuda rubia claramente artificial los había recibido alegando que no se permitía la entrada de niños al lugar, Kagome simplemente había sacado su credencial que la reconocían como una ciudadana de 18 años y por ende mayor de edad, con las libertades de cualquier adulto… la falsa rubia la miro un tanto incrédula y después su mirada se perdió en esos ojos dorados y en esa extravagante melena de plata, preguntándose qué clase de cosplay era ese, una extraña mueca que podría traducirse en una pesada sonrisa, aclararon que había quedado fascinada con ese chico rubio que a pesar de sus gruesas ropas, era casi palpable el delicioso cuerpo que se escondía debajo… bien, era obvio que la muchachita sabia a lo que venía y los disfraces eran ahí el punto fuerte del lugar… además, falsa o no la credencial de ella, eso ya no estaba en sus manos…

-bien… que clase de habitación…-

-la sado…- ella se sonrojo por no dejar terminar a la recepcionista que solo hizo una mueca un poco más parecida a una sonrisa que la anterior.

-bien, se ve que ya conoces por aquí…- Kagome no contesto, jamás en su vida había estado ahí, simplemente había logrado dar con ese hotel después de intensas horas de búsqueda en la red, cuando aun buscaba alguna solución coherente a su problema, llamándole la atención ese hotel exclusivamente por su colección de estrambótica variedad de cuartos con tema y había visto ese específicamente que sabia serviría para sus propósitos…

-habitación 34, elevador tercer piso… toma el menú y las llaves linda- aunque hablaba con Kagome la rubia le giño un ojo al ambarino quien solo respondió con una mueca un tanto irritada, pero el jaloneo de la morena exigiéndole caminar de nuevo lo abstuvieron de responder cualquier cosa…

La puerta metálica del elevador se cerró dando espacio a un incomodo silencio, donde el metal pulido que conformaban las cuatro paredes los reflejaban borrosamente, mientras los números del uno al tres brillaban dando paso a los pisos… nada más abrirse las puertas metálicas el olor a copula y antisépticos inundo de manera desagradable las fosas del hanyou quien solo en ese momento se percato de qué clase de lugar era ese.

_Una casa de placer. _

Un pasillo de peluda alfombra roja con decorativos bordes negros acariciaba sus pies descalzos mientras los gemidos y los aromas de numerosas parejas en pleno acto, se filtraban por las numeradas puertas cerradas que eran captados tan fácilmente gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos… era peligroso, su instinto comenzaba a reaccionar ante tanta sugestión, plegó sus blancas orejas hacia su cabeza intentando aminorar los sonidos pero era inútil, poco a poco sintió su intimidad endurecerse, mientras su imaginación volaba a los inolvidables recuerdos de esa fatídica pero placentera noche y su sangre se espesaba con cada paso que la miko daba delante de él, tomados de la mano, sintiendo la tersa piel entre sus dedos, viendo como contorneaba sus curvas al caminar, soltando esa suave y deliciosa fragancia a la que era adicto desde hace tres años… sentía su aliento caliente, estaba excitado, física y mentalmente, sacudió su cabeza intentando apartar sus pensamientos, casi choca con la morena que se detuvo de súbito e introdujo la llave en la puerta que en el centro tenia con grandes números negros de metal el numero 34…

La puerta se cerró tras ellos, haciendo un casi inaudible click, dejando atrás todos esos otros aromas y sonidos, él sabía lo que eso significaba, ahora estaban aislados de los demás, un pequeño e imperceptible mareo se apodero de él, deseando en esos instantes deshacer lo que sea que aun lo separara de la miko y fundirse en su exuberante cuerpo nuevamente, pero no lo haría, no de nuevo, no sin el consentimiento de ella, no mientras aun pudiera controlarse…

Los ruidos y los aromas de las otras habitaciones habían desaparecido, el peliplateado respiro profundo intentando controlarse y distraerse al admirar la habitación que la morena había pedido tan exclusivamente, la mitad de los objetos se le hizo completamente extraños, excepto por la cama, la enorme cama con edredón de terciopelo negro, la cabecera que simulaban gruesas enredaderas negras de metal que además aferraban un gran espejo, las cuatro patas tipo poste acordes a toda la decoración, estaban empotradas al piso y al techo, las cuatro paredes poseían grandes y largos espejos de piso a techo, en el centro de la habitación un escalón redondo de madera con un tubo de dancin en el centro que llegaba de igual manera hasta el techo, además de los aditamentos normales de una habitación, como televisión de plasma, tocador y un enorme armario…

_Iba a preguntarle a que se supone que habíamos venido aquí, bueno, todo indicaba una sola cosa, pero me era tan imposible de creer… Kagome me llevo hasta la enorme cama negra, me di cuenta que en el techo de esta había otro enorme espejo, me dio cierto escalofríos de que callera encima de nosotros o de cualquiera que se acostara en la enorme cama… _

Kagome vacio sin cuidado el contenido de su mochila en la negra cama… se sonrojo de dejar que Inuyasha viera todas las cosas que llevaba en su bolso pues no andaba precisamente con lo convencional, pero estaba segura que el hanyou no sabía para que eran todas esas cosas, al menos no todas. Llevaba el diario de Tetzuko que ahora acarreaba para casi todos lados, una copa de plata que había tenido que asaltar de la vajilla que su madre reservaba para fiestas importantes, un par de filos de navaja, un dildo rosado que aun estaba en su estuche pues lo acababa de comprar, cuatro esposas afelpadas de color rosa, un par de lubricantes sin sabor, al menos en eso tuvo en consideración por el semidemonio, pues sabía que probablemente debido a sus desarrollados sentidos tal vez no le gustara tanto los de sabores y dulces olores que ella se había muerto de ganas por comprar, antes de recordar que no hacia eso por gusto, en parte eso era lo que más le molestaba, que todo esto no era algo que ellos quisieran hacer, si no que estaba manchado por una ajena necesidad de hacerlo, eso era lo que más la cabreaba…

-Inuyasha…- _su voz sonaba tan irritada… ella giro a verme, el matiz en sus mejillas no sabía si era por el coraje o por alguna otra cosa… entre sus manos sostenía esa copa plateada…_

_-_necesitare un poco de tu sangre…- _la mire interrogante… por un momento vi la influencia de Tetzuko en todo esto…_

-ya sabes, para los sellos y eso…- _accedí a su petición, desgarre mi muñeca con mis colmillos y deje caer el chorrito de sangre en esa copa que ahora estaba seguro debía ser de plata, antes ya Tetzuko me había explicado porque estas chingaderas deben hacerse en trastes de este material, algo relacionado con la contención y trasportación de energía, no le prestaba mucha atención cuando me explicaba esas cosas que no entendía. Ahora solo esperaba que Kagome realmente supiera lo que estaba haciendo…_

Las gruesas gotas carmesí, adornaban de rojo las estilizadas marcar violetas de la muñeca del peliplateado mientras la copa terminaba de llenarse casi por completo, la morena se disponía a sacar una venda para detener el flujo en la herida que Inuyasha había tenido que hacerse, pero antes de cualquier reacción los labios del hanyou se encargaron de eso.

La morena sintió revolverse el estomago, al verlo absorber casi con gusto el espeso liquido, cambiando su malestar a un ligero miedo cuando sus ojos siempre dorados, lentamente se tornaron de un azul que ella bien conocía, cerró los ojos apurada intentado tranquilizarse…

-Kagome?- ella abrió los ojos a su voz, viendo de nuevo esos ojos ambarinos, respiro profundo tratando de hacerse a la idea de que vería esos ojos azules con bastante frecuencia, tenía que lograr superarlo.

-para que necesitas… esto?- él apunto la copa y la ojicanela vio la pequeña línea rosada en que se había convertido la herida de Inuyasha, nunca dejaría de sorprenderse de la rapidez con que sus heridas cicatrizaban…

-es para los sellos…-

-sí pero… creí que habías dicho que no podías…-

-estuve practicando con buyo, bueno… creo que el pobre debe de estarme odiando en estos momentos…-

-sellaste a buyo?...- le causo gracia, la idea de ese gato regordete cubierto de sellos y completamente inmovilizado…

-si bueno, era lo más parecido a un youkai que tenía a la mano, debiste verlo intentando recuperar su dignidad después de eso…-

La suave risa de los dos, aligero un poco la enorme tención entre ambos…

La azabache respiro profundo dándose valor… por unos momentos le hubiese gustado abrasarse de él, redearse de su calor, tranquilizarse y sentir como si fueran novios que estaban por hacer de esta, una noche especial y no un simple ritual de contención… pero sabía que no era así… y que si no hacia las cosas bien, incluso saldría mal parada, oh¡ como le molestaba recordar eso…

_-_Inuyasha¡ necesito que te desnudes y te recuestes en la cama, por favor…- hablo rudo, pero no pudo ocultar por completo el matiz avergonzado de su voz. El hanyou quedo en blanco después de escuchar esa frase…

Ante la inamovilidad del ambarino, Kagome se dio la vuelta y saco los pergaminos que aun tenían un poco de pelo de gato en ellos, mientras ella misma tomaba una de las navajas y se hacia un pequeño corte en la palma de la mano. El dolor fue punzante y continuo, mientras dejaba caer unas gotas de su sangre sobre los pergaminos y recitaba una corta oración que la falsa hanyou había dejado bien explicado en su diario de cuero…

Se giro solo un poco, viendo de reojo al semidemonio que aun seguía tan vestido como siempre…

-rápido¡ en cualquier momento será de noche¡ y lo último que deseo es que esa noche se repita…-

La morena tomo una pluma shakesperiana antigua de entre sus cosas y usando la sangre de Inuyasha como tinta, se puso a repintar los símbolos de cada uno de los pergaminos, intentando hacerlo lo más cuidadosa y certera posible, mientras estaba tan al pendiente de las acciones del peliplateado, como sus sentidos se lo permitían…

Él la miro completamente desconcertado y avergonzado, pero no le quedaba de otra, si lo quería desnudo, entonces quedaría desnudo…

_Me quite mi haori al mismo tiempo que mi kosode, lentamente, tratando de ignorar el delicioso aroma dulce de tu sangre que segundos antes me habían mareado, tome mi hakama un poco indeciso, mientras seguías concentrada escribiendo cosas sobre los sellos en el tocador… suspire profundo dándome valor y deje caer mi última prenda de ropa al piso. No tuve fuerzas para levantar mi mirada, todo el trayecto por ese maldito pasillo, el lugar, la habitación, tu simple presencia y el delicioso aroma de tu sangre, me habían hecho endurecer completamente, me sentí tan repugnante, se supone que no debería de sentir esto nunca más, que debería protegerte incluso de mi mismo, pero aquí estaba, desnudo y completamente excitado solo por ti, por tu cuerpo, por tu aroma… _

_Me senté en la cama, abrasando mi abdomen, tratando de ocultar mi erección, mientras esperaba tu siguiente orden…_

Escucho el suave murmullo de la cama al hundirse, de reojo volteando lo menos posible pudo verlo, de perfil sentado en la enorme cama de terciopelo negro, tan exactamente contrastante con su bronceada piel desnuda y su melena de plata… la morena trago grueso, era la primera vez en su vida que lo veía de esa manera, desnudo ya lo había visto antes, por accidente un par de veces y en esa trágica noche lo había visto bastante bien, pero ahora estaba tan sumiso y a su disposición que casi se sintió una pervertida… aunque sabía que no era así y que esta docilidad solo le duraría por los siguiente diez o quince minutos a lo mucho. El día anterior había tomado el momento exacto en que el ultimo rayo de sol desaparecía para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche y con reloj en mano, sabía que ya no tenía mucho más tiempo… tenía que darse prisa o todo se repetiría sin opción alguna…

Respiro con fuerza sin importarle que el mismo Inuyasha se diera cuenta de sus intenciones de armarse de valor. Tomo las esposas felpudas y rosadas del tocador, sacándolas de su estuche de nuevas, algo tan sencillo como unas esposas, aunque fueran de metal no resistirían un jaloneo de un youkai, pero para eso estaban los sellos que deberían de volverlas imposible de romper o rechazar…

Se giro completamente, agradeciendo que él parecía tan entretenido en las vetas que formaban el marmoleado del piso, sintió su vergüenza llegarle hasta la cabeza, la vibración en su pecho y las alteradas mariposas en su estomago, pero camino decidida el par de metros que la separaban del desnudo hanyou.

Sin hablar, sin preguntar, sin retroceder, sin detenerse, tomo una de las manos de él y cerro certera la felpuda esposa alrededor de su muñeca. El ambarino que ahora veían a la ojicanela completamente sonrojado e intrigado, sintió una leve descarga eléctrica en todo su brazo, seguido por una sensación de entumecimiento, quiso preguntar, pero la morena ya estaba tomando el segundo brazo, dejando a la vista su masculinidad enhiesta… ella lo noto, él supo que ella se dio cuenta, por reacción regreso ambos brazos a su abdomen cubriendo su masculinidad de la avergonzada mirada chocolate…

-está bien Inuyasha¡ no importa¡ ya no queda tiempo, si… solo continuemos…- tragando grueso completamente avergonzado, se dejo colocar la segunda cosa felpuda, que al igual que la primera le provoco un hormigueo, sintiendo entumidas ambas extremidades, aun podía moverlas pero era algo un poco extraño e incomodo…

-que son…- pregunto, mientras ella las jalaba de frente como si comprobara su fortaleza, quedando el peliplateado con los brazos levantados hacia ella, casi tocándole el pecho…

-son… para… que…- "para que no me lastimes" esa expresión la sintió dura aun en su mente, no quería saber que sensación le producirían al bastante arrepentido ojidorado…

-para mantenerte quieto…-

-quieto?... Kagome maldición¡ que es lo que estás haciendo?...-

-¿?... no creo poder ser más obvia, Inuyasha…-

-eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa¡ por que lo haces?-

-ya te lo dije, no quiero que vuelvas a lastimarme y en vista de que esto es, tanto necesario como imposible de evitar, decidí que lo mejor sería prepararlo todo para que esta vez, yo tenga el control de la situación…-

Si antes se había sentido repugnante, ahora no tenía idea de lo que era, pero sabía que era algo similar pero en un nivel mucho más alto, tal vez un nuevo sentimiento al que no pudo encontrarle un nombre, pero se sentía la peor escoria de la tierra, finalmente había pasado, la termino arrastrando junto con él, a toda la inmundicia que era su persona, permanentemente involucrada en las perversiones y corrupciones de sus maleados instintos…

-no Kagome¡ no tienes por qué hacer esto¡ - se levanto y aun con sus brazos dormidos intento sacarse las esposas felpudas de sus muñecas. Un extraño nerviosismo se apodero de ella…

- no¡ espera…- jalo las esposas hacia su pecho intentando detenerlo, él en respuesta devolvió el jaloneo hacia su propio pecho.

-no será la única luna nueva¡ tampoco la única vez que sentiré la necesidad de apoderarme de tu cuerpo¡ esto debe detenerse ahora¡ tal vez¡ tal vez si ponemos suficiente distancia algo se pueda…-

-NO¡- se abraso a él, hundió su rostro en su torso desnudo, suspiro con fuerza intentando calmarse, el relajante aroma a dulce sándalo de su perfecta piel, se apodero de ella, convenciéndose aun con más fuerza que antes

-NO QUIERO PERDERTE INUYASHA¡ NUNCA HE QUERIDO Y NO PODRÍA SOPORTAR EL SABERTE LEJOS, …REALMENTE LEJOS DE MI¡ SIN PODER VERTE O TOCARTE DE NUEVO¡ TENER QUE OLVIDARME DE LO QUE SIENTO… MALDICIÓN¡ ESTO NO HA SIDO SOLO POR TI¡ … TAMBIÉN LO HAGO POR MI¡ …- el llanto quebró su voz, convirtiéndola en un suave susurro… - es por nosotros… además… si es por mi causa, si todo esto solo es por la necesidad de tus instintos, aun así, no importa, aun así… si alguna vez tu realmente quisieras irte de mi lado, yo… yo lo entendería- no sabía de donde le había salido, pero la depresión que la inundo con la posibilidad que tal vez él estaba tan reacio porque posiblemente no fuera con ella con quien quisiera estar, sabía que tenían algo especial, él se lo había dejado claro al rechazar a Tetzuko y estar solo con ella, aunque haya sido por la fuerza, pero tal vez, a pesar de eso, él se arrepentía porque no era más que simple y puro instinto, él no la amaba y eso le comía el alma; pero era tan adicta a él, a su presencia, a su voz, tanto o más de lo que él decía ser adicto de su propio cuerpo y del nirvana que tener sexo con ella le significaba. Si ella tenía que volverse de él su droga personal, para que así pudiera tener un poco más de su propia adicción, que era ese hermoso y perfecto Inuhanyou de ojos dorados, entonces lo haría feliz mientras su distribuidor aun se valiera de lo que ella podía ofrecer…

El aun intentaba entender sus palabras, lo que tenía en mente, en sus propios distorsionados pensamientos, distaba tanto de lo que ella había dicho, que se le dificultaba el entender su frase, teniendo que repasar de nuevo en su mente, palabra por palabra, para encontrar el significado de lo que ella quiso decir…

Había tristeza y dolor en su voz, eso le basto, no quería hacerse ilusiones malentendiendo las intenciones de ella… por algún motivo, aun lo quería a su lado y se desviviría para no joder todo de nuevo…

Acaricio su espalda y separándola lentamente de su pecho se perdió en esos mares de chocolate, sujetando sus temblorosas manos y entregándole las esposas que aun aprisionaban sus muñecas…

-siento los brazos dormidos…- ella parpadeo intentando entender, soltando una leve risa al darse cuenta que probablemente ese entumecimiento fuera lo que habían dejado inmóvil al gato conejillo de indias…

-sí, supongo que entonces si están funcionando…- la morena limpio sus lagrimas mientras daba un par de pasos hacia la cabecera de la enrome cama… agradecía que él no quisiera insistir más en el tema… además de saber que tenían poco tiempo ya…

Esperando a que él entendiera, lo esposo a uno de los cuatro postes que llegaban hasta el techo. Atraves del espejo de la cabecera pudo ver como él parecía captar el mensaje finalmente…

-Kagome… estás segura que esto resistirá?- no quería asustarla, pero dudaba de la resistencia de la estructura y de las mismas piezas metálicas y peludas de sus manos…

Ella asintió despreocupada, pegando un par de sellos mas, directamente en el poste de metal, el cual pareció brillar por un par de segundos…

-los sellos harán resistir la estructura…- ella rodeo la cama intentando no ver el perfecto, escultural y desnudo cuerpo del peliplateado, aunque era algo difícil con tantos espejos que le permitían observarlo desde todos los ángulos, se mordió el labio inferior intentando no pensar en eso…

Desde el otro lado de la enorme cama e intentando no mirarlo directamente, ella extendió una de sus manos, el ambarino entendió que le pedía la otra mano para amarrarla de la misma manera. Sus torpes movimientos y la mano que ya tenía amarrada lo hicieron dudar, dándose cuenta que la mejor manera seria si se recostaba en la cama y estirara su brazo libre hacia ella, pero eso lo haría quedar completamente expuesto y vulnerable, aun mas de lo que ya se sentía… trago grueso y se aventó sin pensarlo mucho mas… pues el cosquilleo de su sangre comenzaba a aumentar de manera violenta… su transformación se acercaba…

Con las dos manos aseguradas, ella se acerco a sus pies y él aprovecho cerciorarse de la fortaleza de ese intento de cadenas, las cuales resistieron bien el par de tirones que forzó. La suave caricia de los femeninos dedos en uno de sus pies lo hicieron mirar hacia abajo, donde la azabache colocaba otra de esas cadenas en uno de sus tobillos, jalándolo para que este pudiera quedar esposado de la misma manera pero en el poste al pie de la cama… el cosquilleo y el leve entumecimiento no tardaron en llegar, solo que estos solo le llegaron hasta la rodilla y no toda la pierna como habría esperado, aun así le era bastante incomodo.

La ojicanela se incorporo y regreso su vista hacia el casi completamente amarado hanyou… la sublime visión la sonrojaron por completo, era demasiado, el terciopelo negro envolviéndolo completo, sus cabellos de plata revueltos alrededor de su rostro y su esculpido torso que era adornado por las cuentas moradas y blancas del rosario, su piel bronceada se veía levemente mas blanca debido a las luces de la habitación, sus brazos abiertos y tensos con esos sensuales tatuajes violetas debajo de las felpudas esposas y otras dos en sus antebrazos, su perfecto abdomen que marcaban sus músculos cuadriculados, su masculino vientre con esos gloriosos y excitantes canales que se formaban con esos músculos que bajaban en forma de "v" de la cadera hasta la entrepierna, que era cubierta con risos tan plateados como sus cabellos y esa enorme masculinidad que ahora recordaba, un tirón en su feminidad le advirtieron de lo bien que la recordaba, rompiendo en su interior tan poderoso y viril… giro la mirada avergonzada, intentando tragar grueso, pero incluso esa simple acción se le había dificultado al recordarlo tan vívidamente entrando en ella, como si esa enorme herramienta estuviera acariciándola íntimamente en ese mismo instante, un suspiro se apodero de su garganta cuando sintió claramente la humedad formarse entre sus piernas, se sostuvo del poste camuflajeando su turbación con la colocación de los sellos que correspondían en esa parte… pero a él no le había pasado desapercibido su reacción, su ardiente mirada que se había tomado su tiempo para mirarlo completo y su exquisito aroma que lo habían embriagado de súbito, acompañado de la caricia de su angustiosa voz que parecía haberla susurrado directamente en sus orejas…

_Ah¡ maldición, me tensione completo, descubriendo la fortaleza que apresaban tres de mis cuatro extremidades, cerré mis ojos intentando controlarme, pero la oscuridad de mi mente me recordaba lo delicioso que se sentía el entrar en ella. Abrí de nuevo los ojos intentando alejar mis recuerdos, encontrándome con el reflejo de mi cuerpo completo en ese espejo sobre mi… la vergüenza me invadió e intente moverme de nuevo, viendo en el reflejo cómo solo la pierna que tenia libre, parecía ser la única que obedecía mis movimientos… Kagome apareció en el reflejo, tomando mi última pierna libre y amarrándola al igual que la otra, el molesto entumecimiento me abordo de inmediato… me sentí tan expuesto, sensación que murió en el momento que un fuerte palpitar me retumbo completo… mi último pensamiento que pude coordinar de mi parte humana, fue que ojala la estructura y los amarres resistieran… _

La morena admiraba la última cadena que había colocado, indecisa de su siguiente movimiento. Un gutural gruñido seguido del forcejeo de él contra las cadenas, la hicieron girar su vista…

Para él era la primera vez que veía su transformación reflejada, con cada palpitar sus marcas violetas se engrosaban y distorsionaban volviéndose una sola, su cabello plateado se alborotaba con el aumento de su poder que parecía emanar desde los poros de su piel, sus ojos dorados se dilataban y se tornaban de un color azul eléctrico, tan profundo como el mar justo antes del anochecer, bordeado del brillo enrojecido que inundaba sus corneas, el hervor en su sangre se fue trasformando en deseo puro, poder, violencia, corrupción, sexo, instinto… mientras sus sentidos alertas, buscaban el objeto de su adoración.

-Kagome¡- su voz distorsionada y gutural, sus ojos lacerantes la desvestían con la mirada, mientras su manos y sus piernas se tensaban forzando los amarres que hacían brillar los sellos que contenían todo el poder de su energía…

La ojicanela suspiro profundo mientras intentaba calmar el terror que empezaba a formarse en el fondo de su pecho.

-Kagome… Kagome… ven acá y suéltame de una vez, anda…- hablo suave, con un lúgubre ronroneo en la voz, se relamió sus labios anticipando el sabor de la hermosa tennyou frente a él…

Ella cerró los ojos dándose el valor para continuar. Se quito su suéter quedando con una simple blusa sin mangas de la que también se deshizo, quedando únicamente con un pequeño brasier negro con adornos rosados, el gruñido de Inuyasha retumbo sonoro por la habitación estremeciéndola… quiso cubrirse avergonzada, pero estaba a punto por hacer cosas peores, así que no le vio el caso.

-guarda silencio¡, si los otros cuartos se quejan, esto se acaba-

-keh¡ suéltame ya maldición¡, te arrepentirás si no lo haces…-

-así? Que me harás?- vio su reflejo en los espejos de los muros, las lastimadas amoratadas en sus hombros estaban tomando un todo verdoso y la pequeñas cicatrices en sus pechos se estaban volviendo líneas rosadas, los recuerdos regresaron tan claros y tener a Inuyasha trasformado, desnudo y furioso ayudaba mucho a la recreación de sus vividos recuerdos…

-keh¡ maldita perra desobediente¡ cuando me libere de aquí voy a follarte tan fuerte que no podrás sentarte en una semana¡- reforzó su frase con el movimiento de sus caderas simulando una envestida, pero debido a los amarres y al entumecimiento que sentía realmente no pudo moverlas mucho, pero fue suficiente para dejar claro su punto. Ella lo miro con coraje, mientras el youkai le sonreía de esa sínica manera que ya le conocía bien, exhibiendo sus enormes colmillos y lamiéndoselos con rapidez…

-eres un idiota Inuyasha…- ella se quito con molestia su faldita a cuadros rebelando una pieza de lencería acorde con la parte superior. El gruño nuevamente completamente excitado, tensando los amarres intentando llegar hasta esa perfecta miko que se exhiba a solo un par de metros, tan cerca y tan lejos. Se revolvió inquieto y cabreado con la imposibilidad de acercarse, girando a ver sus amarras descubriendo el reflejo de ella el espejo de la cabecera, ansioso reviso los de las paredes y del techo descubriendo los diferentes ángulos que estos le permitían ver de su hermosa azabache. Desde la delineada espalda, sus glúteos apretaditos con esa pieza de encaje negro y rosa, desde su perfil que permitía distinguir la proporción de sus pechos y lo plano de su abdomen, era simplemente perfecta, levemente ensombrecida por las marcas que él y solo él habían dejado en su perfecto cuerpo, era solo suya y se retorcía tratando de alcanzarla…

-sabes, preciosa?… en cualquier momento estos tontos sellos cederán y entonces no podrás escapar ni esconderte en ninguna parte…- su voz amenazante irritaron a Kagome.

-no pienso esconderme Inuyasha, pero tampoco pienso… … sabes qué?, solo pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo…-

La morena agarro las cosas que había en el tocador y gateo en la cama pasando sobre uno de los muslos de Inuyasha, que se tenso al sentir el superficial roce de la suave y cálida piel de ella, deseando poder sentirla completa, acariciarla, poseerla, marcarla...

Entre las piernas del excitado youkai, frente a su miembro enhiesto, la azabache aun algo sonrojada, asentó en la cama los juguetes que traía…

-que estás haciendo perra?¡…- tenía que verla por los espejos, pues su propio cuerpo no le permitían ver directamente los cosas que ella había llevado.

-ya deja de llamarme perra¡- por la molestia que le provocaban sus palabras y por el simple hecho de poder hacerlo, la morena desquito parte de su frustración y enojo, hincando sus dientes con fuerza en el tensionado muslo del hanyou, justo al borde donde sus marcas violetas lo marcaba como un youkai. Ella gimió por el placer de dar la mordida, de sentir entre sus dientes y saborear con su lengua, ese sabor levemente salado de los tensos y endurecidos músculos de esa carnosa pierna. El gimió por el dolor de la mordida que en esta situación su sangre y su instinto no tardaron en volverlo puro placer. Que era la mordida de su perra, si no una suave caricia en comparación de cualquier ataque youkai a los que estaba bien acostumbrado y de los cuales siempre salía bien parado. No… esta mordida y cualquier cosa que viniera de su pequeña y juguetona perra, solo serian muestras de cariño de una entrega apasionada y sexual…

-te gusta jugar rudo, mi perrita¡- sus palabras se ganaron una nueva mordida en la pierna contraria, causando en ambos reacciones casi exactas levemente más intensas…

-maldición Kagome¡ me estas matando¡ házmelo ya maldición¡ súbete sobre mi y follame ya¡- él tiro la cabeza hacia atrás utilizándola como un punto más de apoyo y movió sus caderas lo mas que pudo. Ella se avergonzó con su comentario y los sugestivos movimientos de su cuerpo. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo excitada que ella también estaba, el leve sabor salado de la piel de Inuyasha aun permanecía en sus labios y no pudo evitar el saborearlos…

Se detuvo unos segundos, pensando donde demonios quedaba relegado el romance o la pasión, ahora todo parecía ser deseo, sexo, necesidad, excitación y palabras sucias…

Lo miro tan intensamente perdida en sus propias cavilaciones que incluso el ojiazul se sintió acariciado por los sentimientos y pensamientos que se desbordaban por esos ojos achocolatados de su perrita acomodada en el espacio de cama entre sus piernas, ladeo el rostro intentando entender a la mujer frente a él, en los espejos podía verla tan hermosa y suave, se lamentaba enormemente el haber dejado que le pusieran esas cosas para inmovilizarlo, de lo contrario, estaría apareándose hasta el cansancio con su preciosa perra, solo ella era capaz de encenderlo de esa manera… desde el espejo lateral la vio comenzar a moverse y gatear sobre él, regreso su vista a ella esperando ansioso el momento de finalmente poder hundirse en ella, pero en lugar de eso, la hermosa miko se abraso de su pecho, el contacto de los femeninos senos contra el torso masculino, el perfume de sus cabellos tan seca de su rostro, su suave y aterciopelado vientre contra su ardiente y palpitante masculinidad… suspiro un poco hastiado, sabía que las hembras podían ser un poco cursis, la dejaría ser, si su perra se sentía bien con eso, se lo permitiría… por un rato…

Kagome disfrutaba del cálido contacto, lo sentía un tanto artificial, pero no importaba, probablemente sería la única muestra de afecto que tendrían en toda la noche, aunque el afecto viniera solo de ella, si se esforzaba lo suficiente podía imaginar que se estaban abrasando y no que era solo ella quien lo hacía… aunque debía admitir que se sorprendió de sentir a Inuyasha relajarse con su contacto y de no decir nada por apúrala o insultarla, incluso se sentía bien…

Levanto la mirada, viendo tan de cerca ese rosto de youkai…

Se acerco lentamente, sintiendo la cálida respiración acariciar su rostro, mirando esos apetitosos labios masculinos tan provocativos, carnosos, que siempre había deseado saborear -si te doy un beso… intentaras no morderme…- la sonrisa sádica y distorsionada con el par de colmillos asechando de su labios fue suficiente respuesta para descartar la idea.

Deshizo el abraso y bajo de nuevo a esa pequeña sección de la cama, suspiro profundo y se paro sobre el colchón dándole al youkai una vista completa de su cuerpo, con lentitud se quito su sostén y como si realmente se estuviera divirtiendo lo arrojo al torso de él, que gruño en respuesta, mientras la fiera sonrisa en sus labios y la lujuriosa mirada, la invitaban a continuar. Con aun más lentitud y tranquilidad se deslizo de la única pieza de encaje bajándola suave por sus piernas, una vez desnuda camino provocativa, rodeando las caderas del peliplateado, con cuidado de no tocar la endurecida pieza de su centro, se sentó sobre su abdomen, el calor de su piel en contacto con sus glúteos, la mirada lujuriosa que parecía querer devorarla, paseándose de su feminidad expuesta, a su cintura, a sus senos y de vez en cuando volteaba a verla al rostro…

La azabache llevo las manos hacia atrás asegurándose de acariciar las caderas y los muslos de él en el trayecto, ganándose un suspiro que le sonó mas a un ronroneo, incluso se le hizo tierno. Tomo el dildo y el lubricante… se sonrió para sí misma, esto tenía que ser una especie de tortura para un semidemonio tan malditamente enardecido… pero sus intenciones estaban lejos de eso, aunque ya que estaba aquí, una pequeña venganza no le pareció tan mala idea…

-oi, que estás haciendo?¡-no podía aguantar ni un segundo más para sentir su húmedo interior, podía olerla perfectamente y la visión tan cercana de su centro cubierto de risos lo estaban enloqueciendo, deseaba probarla, saborearla, hacerle de todo y un poco más, pero ella parecía ir tan malditamente despacio y ahora traía esas extrañas cosas que no sabía ni que carajos eran…

Ella ignoro su pregunta, abriendo el pequeño frasco de lubricante, echándose un buen tanto en su mano, se acaricio su intimidad completamente, asegurándose de quedar bien mojada con ese espeso liquido transparente, aunque ya estaba algo húmeda, aun recordaba lo doloroso que había sido la primera vez, no tenía intenciones de volver a sentir algo así.

Verla acariciarse era un espectáculo demasiado sugerente y adictivo, la deseaba completamente pero no quería dejar de verla, se estaba excitando a niveles que nunca antes había llegado. Un cosquilleo se apodero de su entrepierna al verla acercar a su intimidad, ese extraño juguete rosado medio trasparente, ahora que lo veía bien se daba cuenta que tenía una forma muy similar a un miembro masculino, aunque en comparación era mucho más pequeño.

Las excitantes cosquillas se volvieron torrentadas eléctricas cuando la azabache se froto descaradamente ese rosado dildo en sus labios íntimos. Un enloquecido gruñido salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta cuando la cabeza de ese falso miembro se perdió entre los pliegues de la morena, con más fuerza que antes intento romper esas cadenas, sus ojos azules no perdían la visión de esa artificial intromisión, con las palpitaciones en su miembro y las sensaciones que corrían desde su bajo vientre hasta la punta, casi podía imaginar y sentir como si fuera él quien entrara en ella, pero sabía que no lo era y eso lo enfebrecía, lo irritaba y a la vez lo excitaba cada vez más…

-Kago¡… ME¡…-

Lo escuchaba gruñir y lo sentía vibrar bajo de ella, simulando envestidas que no cumplían su cometido, las cuatro columnas brillaban conteniendo su fuerza y las esposas comenzaban a rasgar la piel de sus muñecas y tobillos, ella solo podía pensar en lo delicioso y depravado que se sentía todo esto, desde el espejo superior podía verlo tensionarse intentando alcanzarla, sus músculos tan henchidos como lo estaban esa noche, era excitante verlo tan enfebrecido, hundiendo hasta el fondo ese consolador que apenas tenía un poco más que la mitad del tamaño que el youkai que se agitaba bajo ella, trataba de acostumbrarse a esa fantasiosa aun levemente incomoda intromisión, imaginando que era el enloquecido ambarino quien la poseía.

Cuando la extraña sensación se torno placentera, su vientre ardió y sus caderas vibraron exigiendo mas, sus manos mimaron sus pechos y sus endurecidos pezones y sus piernas acariciaron la caliente piel de los costados de torso del alterado peliplateado.

Iba a gritarle de nuevo, pues realmente era lo único que podía hacer, si seguía torturándolo de esa manera, sentía que se correría con solo verla, pero maldición deseaba hacerlo en su estrecho interior y no patéticamente en el aire como sabia que lo haría de seguir así, suerte que ella decidió finalmente sacar completamente esa estúpida cosa.

La azabache sabia que finalmente estaba lista para ir por cosas más grandes, se puso a cuatro patas y bajando la mirada busco entre el espacio de sus cuerpos, ese enorme centro, se mordió los labios intentando no desesperarse e intentar poseerlo todo de una vez, disfrutaría ese momento, lo haría como si fuera su primera vez y haría hasta lo imposible por borrar finalmente esos dolorosos y angustiosos recuerdos que aun en estos momentos la atormentaban provocándole una ligera tención en su vientre. Se acomodo sobre sus caderas y lo sujeto temblorosa, sintiendo la dureza y calidez de esa parte, se le hizo extraño, después de todo era la primera vez que lo tocaba, a pesar de estar perfectamente firme conservaba una esponjosa suavidad… recupero el frasquito de lubricante y dejo chorrear un buen tanto directamente en la punta de él.

Inuyasha se había contenido de distraerla, cuando se había acomodado sobre sus caderas tuvo que controlarse tremendamente para no tirar una envestida que sabia no sería efectiva y solo retrasaría las cosas, cuando sintió sus manos aprisionarlo, un gruñido se ahogo en su garganta mientras liberaba todo su aliento en una silencios exclamación… desde el espejo superior podía ver que ella agarraba de nuevo esa botellita con la que antes se había lubricado, sintió el espeso y frio liquido recorrer su extensión, con el drástico cambio de temperatura causándole un placentero escalofríos, pero no encontró las fuerzas para levantar la vista y verlo directamente, no entendía a donde se había ido toda la energía y la furia que segundos antes amenazaba con desgarrarle los tendones de forzarlos tanto… ahora se sentía extrañamente aletargado, toda su mente y sus sensaciones se concentraban en cada roce y en cada tacto que las manos de la morena hacían con él.

Lo acariciaba despacio, lubricándolo completo, reconociendo su forma, sintiendo el palpitar de su miembro entre sus manos, enredando sus dedos en los sedosos risos de plata, preguntándose en qué momento perdió tanto la vergüenza, probablemente en algún punto de su tortura visual…

Después de las parsimoniosas caricias que lo habían sobresensibilizado, la vio acomodarse sobre él y lentamente fue descendiendo, abriéndole paso en su cuerpo, la sentía tan caliente que era casi doloroso… absorbiéndolo en su ardiente interior, ella esperaba un poco temerosa, el momento en que se manifestara el dolor… logrando llegar hasta el final sin sentir más que esa férvida intromisión que le generaba una excitante presión en su vientre, deseando poder moverse y repetir esa caricia una y cien veces más…

-ah¡ Kagome¡ me estas matando¡- su instinto enfebrecido le reclamo violentamente, sin aguantarse más, desde su incapacitada posición, dio una envestida lo más fuerte que pudo, gruñendo de placer a la par que ella gemía por lo mismo…

Se movía seguido por su necesidad, mientras ella le acompañaba manteniendo el equilibrio sobre sus caderas, sintiéndolo entrar y salir con fuerza, le sorprendía como a pesar de todo, parecía ser él quien tuviera el control…

Se aferraba de sus brazos y escondía su rostro en su torso, mientras los guturales gruñidos la invitaban a llegar al final que sentía la alcanzaría muy pronto…

A pesar de estar dentro de ella, aun luchaba por poder alcanzarla, por poder tocarla y enredarse en su cuerpo, pero los sellos hechos exclusivamente para él, no parecían tener aun las intenciones de ceder, teniendo que conformarse con poseerla de esta manera tan incómoda y hasta cierto punto superficial, aun así, su exquisito aroma perfumado con el olor de su excitación, el estremecimiento de su dulce y agitada voz, el placer de la ardiente presión que solo se generaba dentro de ella y la visión de ella sobre su cuerpo, intentando no caerse con sus enloquecidas envestidas, matizado tiernamente con sus intentos de seguirlo… sentía que se derramaría en cualquier momento… solo lamentaba no poder marcarla con sus colmillos y beber de la dulzura de su sangre…

-ah¡ Inu… Yasha¡- hinco sus uñas en los antebrazos de él, mientras la presión de su orgasmo amenazaba con tumbarla, se aferro de su cuerpo y degusto una última vez su fuerte aroma a sándalo mientras sentía el calor y el placer de las contracciones en su vientre, perdiéndose en su propio nirvana, uno que visitaba por primera vez y que no era corrompido por el dolor y la sangre…

La sintió correrse apretándolo deliciosamente y su humedad desplegarse cálida sobre sus caderas, con una última envestida él mismo se abandono a los espasmos de su placer, cien veces más satisfactorio que cualquier otro ritual, fue sublime, placentero, sintió marearse cuando su poder pareció escaparse de su cuerpo junto con el liquido blanquecino de su orgasmo, las fuerzas lo abandonaron y una presión en su pecho le recordó que ambos seguían ahí, se miro a los espejos y se sorprendió de ver retroceder su transformación, sus marcas violetas se realinearon y se separaron para luego desaparecer, sus ojos azules regresaron a su acostumbrado tono dorado, se había vuelto hanyou de nuevo, al igual que esa otra vez… un nuevo latido y esta vez sus orejas desaparecieron y su cabellos plateado se tornaron de un negro profundo al igual que sus ojos… su condición humana se hizo presente y con ella todo el pesar, el dolor y el odio por sus acciones y necesidades parecieron magnificarse, acumulándose en ardientes lagrimas que parecían formarse directamente del centro de su pecho…

-Kag…- no tuvo las fuerzas para terminar de pronunciar su nombre, que apenas había sido un murmullo inaudible para la pelinegra, desde el espejo superior la veía recostada sobre su pecho, sus cabellos negros revueltos acariciando su torso y de ella su espalda, mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. Lo sentía, aun estaban unidos… los sentimientos y la culpa parecieron embotarlo por completo, sentía presionarse su corazón dolorosamente, esta vez sin el lapso de tranquilidad que el final de su ritual, fuera cual sea, le provocaba, los recuerdos quedaban tan presentes, la degradación de sus sentimientos, la perversión de sus sentidos y su corrompida necesidad. Sintiéndose ahogado de todo el dolor y el desbordamiento de sus sentimientos. Sintió sus lagrimas derramarse antes de verlas caer desde su reflejo, apretó los dientes aguantándose el grito de dolor y ansiedad que parecía formarse directamente en su garganta doliendo por salir, desgarrándolo sin siquiera haberlo conferido, deseaba desaparecer, no quería sentir nada… era demasiado doloroso… se odiaba como nunca antes, sentía todo acumulado y solo existir le era insoportable…

Recostada sobre él, la vergüenza de lo que había hecho se hacía presente, avergonzada al igual que una colegiala primeriza, ahora que su coraje, su miedo, su pasión, su lujuria y su excitación habían desaparecido… el verdadero significado de sus acciones se hacía presente, había hecho el amor con Inuyasha… sin dolor y sin violencia, lo había disfrutado sin duda, se había venido al igual que él y de hecho aun seguían unidos… apenada y con las mejillas teñidas de malva, se levanto para encarar la realidad, de alguna manera intuía que el ritual había funcionado y esperaba encontrarlo transformado en su amado hanyou, con sus hermoso ojos dorados y probablemente tan apenado como ella… albergo en su pecho el deseo de inclusive poder "hacerlo" de nuevo, sin prisas y con verdadero amor presente, disfrutar de sus labios como aun tenia la ilusión de poder hacerlo… emocionada por ese nuevo sentimiento se armo de valor para mirar su rostro, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo con su apariencia humana, sus hermosos cabellos tan negros como los de ella y esos bellos ojos oscuros inundados de silenciosas lagrimas que parecían ser incapaces de mirarla, perdidos en el reflejo superior de si mismo…

-Inuyasha…- lo llamo suave, reacomodándose sentada en sus caderas, sin romper la unión…

-go… gommene…- su voz salió tan lastimera y angustiada, se hacía tan visible que se estaba aguantando las ganas de gritar o de romper en un estrepitoso llanto, le dolió verlo tan afectado… un extraño sentimiento se revolvió en su pecho, apresurándose para abrasarlo, sin saber que decir, no estaba muy segura de lo que él podría estar sintiendo, pero sabía que tenía que ser por todo eso de su estado youkai, le inquietaba no poder saber con exactitud qué era lo que le afectaba tanto, que era lo que más le dolía de toda esa enmarañada y forzada situación…

No se sentía capaz de soltarlo, apresando todo el dolor que el moreno parecía emanar de cada poro, escuchándolo respirar entrecortado, deseo que pudieran esconderse entre las sabanas, abrasarse con fuerza y perderse en la simple presencia del otro, pero ni siquiera eso podían hacer, teniéndolo tan atado como al principio, obligándolo a ver su reflejo dese cualquier ángulo, quería liberarlo, pero para eso necesitaba ir por las llaves que estaban en algún lugar dentro de su estuche y sentía que si lo soltaba el moreno podría romperse con la simple brisa de su ausencia…

-Inuyasha… tranquilízate… onegai… no pasa nada… tranquilo…- se abraso de su cuello y junto su mejilla con la húmeda de él, acaricio su flequillo esperando a que el ojioscuro se tranquilizara solo un poco para poder soltar las esposas…

…

**Continuara…** wom¡ kawai ne¡ me quedo más largo que los otros, no quería detenerme aquí pero aun falta alguito y mejor lo saco en otro capi, =P… ya lo dije antes, mil disculpas por atrasarme tanto, espero que cuando saque el sig, lo le hayan perdido el hilo jojojojo, oh¡ baby¡ Inuyasha, me danta ternura verlo (leerlo, imaginarlo) así, ah¡ lo amo tanto xD

**Reviews porfas, son el alimento de mi musa =^.^=**

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


	10. Heridas Remanentes

Nuevamente pido un trillón de disculpas, enormemente solicito su piedad ante tanta e inexcusable tardanza, pero mis historias se congelaron en el tiempo, dejaron de hablarme, incluso mi hermoso Inuyasha, ( no no estoy loca) (creo o.O) el caso es que hasta ahora pude encontrar de nuevo el curso y la inspiración para continuar esta historia…

**Disclaimer :** El precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3

…

Lemon explicito… Gore (mi primera Gore xD) (entiéndase sangrienta jejejeje)

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursivas (Historia narrada desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha…)_

Inuyasha ha despertado... su sangre youkai reclama deseos de sangre, pero su mente lúcida mantendrá al borde del control estos deseos, pero ya no le quedan energía para controlar las demás perversiones, alcanzando a descargarse solo con la miko dueña de su deseo y pasión…

**Capitulo 10:.- Heridas Remanentes**

-Inuyasha… tranquilízate… onegai… no pasa nada… tranquilo…- se abraso de su cuello y junto su mejilla con la húmeda de él, acaricio su flequillo esperando a que el ojioscuro se tranquilizara solo un poco para poder soltar las esposas…

Lo veía llorar en silencio mirando al techo sin importarle que la morena lo viera o escuchar las dulces palabras que intentaba hacerle llegar, Kagome se levanto suavemente de su posición quedando a horcajadas sobre el vientre masculino aun sin romper la profunda unión con el cuerpo del moreno, quiso limpiar sus lagrimas pero notaba que sus manos aun tenían residuos de lubricante y sudor, con toda la pena de su corazón se fue desprendiendo de su piel notando un fuerte cosquilleo al separase finalmente de él, ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar emitir un ligero gemido debido a la placentera sensación de su separación, Inuyasha cerró los ojos avergonzado de todo y aun mas, deseaba aplicar contra sí mismo la técnica de suicidio más tradicional de Japón el harakiri, pero ni siquiera eso se sentía merecer, escapar a la muerte como un verdadero cobarde, no… merecía sufrir tanto o más por todo lo que había lastimado a Kagome a su amada Kagome y ni siquiera podría procesar qué demonios era lo que debía hacer… se sentía perdido, estaba perdido en un dolor y una depresión que lo ahogaba y no lo dejaba hablar o pensar con claridad…

Se movía lentamente, contando cada movimiento que hacia al separarse de él, intentando rosarlo con su piel y sus manos el mayor tiempo posible hasta que fue inevitable colocar los pies en el piso marmoleado y alejar por completo su contacto en busca de las llaves de las esposas que ya habían cumplido su cometido pero dudaba si las necesitaría de nuevo, después de todo Tetzuko afirmaba que esto no sería la última vez… se sonrojo por el pensamiento de saberse ligada sexualmente a Inuyasha, era una sensación tan pervertida y a la vez maravillosa, no sabía si lo que sentía era correcto; se miro al espejo de la pared que le quedaba en frente, su cabello revuelto que se le pegaba en algunas partes de su frente, su cara brillosa por el sudor y sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente por el cansancio que suponía el intentar mantenerse siempre cabalgando sobre el youkai enfebrecido, pero a pesar de todo las marcas amoratadas levemente verdosas en sus hombros y las dos incisiones en su cuello insistían en recordarle como había comenzado todo esto, la rabia y el temor volvía a surcar su pecho y su mente, recordándole lo doloroso que podía ser si simplemente dejaba al youkai hacerse con ella, porque todo tenia que ser tan complejo?, respiro profundo intentando aguantar, tratando hasta lo imposible de ignorar el saber que Inuyasha sin las cadenas que lo habían apresado la habría lastimado simplemente como la primera vez, una dolorosa sensación surco su pecho y erizo su piel, quería ignorarlo, dejarlo pasar pero sabia que aun era muy pronto para cuestionar esas situaciones, además en estos momentos tenía en sus manos la cordura de la versión humana de su amado hanyou quien tendido en la cama sabia que esperaba por ella, al igual que en esa noche cuando al final había logrado recobrar su cordura… aun en ese momento no había sido capaz de odiado, menos ahora… aunque seguía resentida por no haber sido capaz de confiar en ella y por lo mismo había terminado dañándola de una manera horrible, dolorosa e irreversible…

Localizo las llaves aun dentro de la envoltura nueva de cartón, se giro hacia él quien seguía exactamente como lo había dejado, admiro su cuerpo entristecida por su dolor y su pena, pero ni esa obvia angustia opacaba lo hermoso que se veía, su perfecto cuerpo esculpido, sus anchos brazos los proporcionados pectorales y ese abdomen plano y cuadriculado que trazaba cada musculo, él era la perfección personificada, a pesar de ser humano su musculatura no se veía disminuida en nada, únicamente su piel se volvía un tono mas bronceado, su cabello largo y negro como la noche más oscura y era tan lacio y suave, incluso más que cuando era plateado, su masculinidad enmarcada en risos negros la cual aun dormida portaba un tamaño considerable y esas piernas anchas y fuertes que se miraban capases de hazañas y saltos de increíble velocidad y altura, era perfecto en tantos sentidos y hermoso en cada uno de ellos… se acerco a él y libero la primera esposa de metal, el moreno la cerro en un puño y tallo sus ojos como si eso lograra hacer que dejara de llorar, consiguiendo únicamente emitir un ligero lamento que pareció venir desde lo profundo de su garganta, Kagome se enterneció por el gesto tan doloroso corriendo para rodear la cama y poder terminar de liberarlo, la segunda mano tuvo el destino de la primera y la azabache prefirió darle la privacidad que necesitaba mientras liberaba ambas piernas…

Se sentó en la cama sin tocarlo o rózalo, mirándolo por unos segundos antes de decidirse a hablar pues el moreno no lucia en condiciones de hacer nada mientras parecía querer esconderse entre sus manos

- hey… al menos ya eres humano…- su tono fue como si acabara de descubrir la biblioteca de Alejandría, después de decirlo hasta a ella le pareció un gesto exagerado…

Sin importarle el significado de sus palabras el hanyou apenas y descubrió uno de sus ojos enfocándola

-como puedes seguir hablándome después de todo esto?...-

-Inuyasha yo…-

-deberíamos aprovechar que e regresado a mi forma mas débil y terminar de una vez con-

-basta¡ lo ultimo que quiero es que te sientas mal por esto… kami¡ haces parecer como si todo esto fuera lo mas ruin que… - se quedo callada no sabia como demonios continuar su frase

-y acaso no lo es?...-

Ella se lo pregunto por unos momentos, se reflejo en los espejos y sus hombros y su cuello le hablaron de lo que podría estar pensando el moreno, la necesidad de hacerlo mas no el gusto por ello… ella suspiro cansada, su mente aun tenia muchas cosas, el dolor que Inuyasha le había causado aun no había desaparecido aunque ella deseaba seguir adelante con todo esto, lo amaba a pesar de todo y aunque aun no podía darle simplemente vuelta a la pagina ya que su cuerpo se rehusaba a ignorar su falta, viéndolo convertido en humano sentía que todo el peso del temor el rencor y el miedo de tenerlo de nuevo como un youkai intentando matarla había desaparecido al menos por esta noche, la noche de luna nueva… era una sensación refrescante, recién se daba cuenta que verlo así, tan sumiso y con su postura mas tierna y débil, solo deseaba acurrucarse a su lado, envolverse en sus brazos y dejar de pensar aunque sea solo por una noche…

Suspiro profundamente y se recostó en la cama, él la miro como si se hubiese vuelto loca, pero ella decidió ignorarlo, acomodándose suavemente a su lado, apenas rozando con un suave contacto las manos femeninas con las de él que temblaban ligeramente, tomando un ligero contacto de sus rodillas contra los muslos…

Inuyasha la miro a los ojos preguntándose en silencio como algo o alguien podía convertir en una pesadilla todo esto… _solo un demonio seria capas de lograrlo… _

-que haremos ahora? Kagome…- deseo poder simplemente retozar a su lado y acariciar sus cabellos, pero no se sentía ni con el derecho siquiera de estar dirigiéndole la palabra, el susurro de sus labios acompaño el suave movimiento de levantarse y comenzar a vestirse, la pelinegra lo veía desaparecer su tersa piel bajo ese aori rojo, ella resignada a dar el siguiente paso se metió al baño de la habitación.

…

Las cálidas gotas de agua lavaban su piel, mientras su mente pensaba en lo que les deparaba a ambos a partir de ahora, frente al espejo la morena noto que las líneas moradas que solía tener debajo de las dos incisiones que habían dejado los caninos de Inuyasha ahora habían desaparecido, dejando únicamente las cicatrices de los colmillos, no quiso meditar sobre eso, aunque eso solo significaba que una vez mas todo estaba conectado con el lado youkai de Inuyasha…

_…_

_La observaba vestirse con ese conjunto de ropa interior negra con adornos rosas, la imagen de ella desvistiéndose sobre mi me regreso tan nítidamente a la mente que una oleada de calor me abarco por completo, en estos momentos agradecía mi apariencia humana que me ayudaba a disimular y a controlar con mas facilidad mis instintos, gire la vista para dejarla vestirse con tranquilidad, pero la gran cantidad de espejos por toda la habitación únicamente me permitió observarla desde diferentes y numerosos ángulos, de nuevo las betas marmoleadas tuvieron que ser mi entretenimiento, sus zapatillas escolares entraron en mi cuadro de visión y solo entonces levante mi vista, su suéter de cuello alto ocultaba sus heridas, pero sabía que seguían ahí, ella había regresado a esa expresión levemente molesta, pero yo no me sentía con ganas ni intenciones de decir algo, mucho menos de pelear o intentar imaginar siquiera lo que pasaba por su mente, no tenia ningún derecho sobre eso, por primera vez en mi vida solo esperaba la siguiente orden tan ansioso como un perro amaestrado…_

Ella veía en esa mirada oscura un lastimoso vacio, la tristeza y la desesperación que nunca antes había notado en esos ojos normalmente llenos de vida y altanería, esos ojos que negros o dorados solían verte y analizarte a la vez, esos ojos que desbordaban una variada gama de sentimientos, que fanfarroneaban seguridad y coraje, que llenos de determinación te retaban en segundos y te advertían de la fortaleza de su dueño, ahora precian jemas de barata imitación sin brillo ni energía, la morena estrecho las manos masculinas, el calor de su contacto le recordaban la cruda realidad, aunque la ausencia de garras le recordaban de igual manera lo hermoso y frágil que incluso este demonio guerrero podía llegar a ser… era imposible odiarlo, menos aun al verlo tan lastimado de esta manera… era hora de dejar las cosas claras y tomar al toro por los cuernos o en este caso al demonio por las orejas…

-Inuyasha… estas arrepentido de lo que hiciste?…- él vio en esos intensos ojos canela que pedían algo mas haya de una explicación o una disculpa, pero como hacerle ver toda la extensión de sus palabras, como expresar en palabras todos esos sentimientos y angustias que lo atormentaban…

-yo jamás me creí capaz de lastimarte de esa manera Kagome yo… yo desearía nunca haberte hecho lo que te hice, pero ahora el saber que mi sangre te reclama de esa manera, yo no se que hacer Kagome, como puedo hacer que me perdones cuando yo mismo no estoy realmente seguro de no lastimarte de nuevo…- _agradecía el estar en mi forma humana ya que así podía expresarme más fácilmente, solo esperaba que fuera suficiente para que ella me entendiera…_

-bueno… si hay una forma…- _escuche sus palabras y sentí una dolorosa opresión en mi pecho, ella estaba dándome una oportunidad, una que yo ni siquiera creí que pudiese existir, mucho menos merecer, lo que hice no tenia perdón alguno, maldita sea había abusado de ella y aquí estaba dándome una oportunidad¡…_

-pídeme lo que sea Kagome yo solo… por favor, no se si podre… pero yo quiero… yo lo intentare, lo que sea…- _silencie mis palabras, normalmente en mi condición humana me es mas fácil expresarme pues mis sentimientos fluyen con libertad, pero sentía que tantas eran las palabras que se amontonaban en mi garganta y en mi mente que no encontraba el orden adecuado para expresarlas… _

La ojicanela comenzó a guardar todas las cosas que se había traído para esa ocasión, sin lograr evitar el sonrojarse al guardar el lubricante y el dildo rosado que le recordaban fieramente todo lo que habían hecho hace apenas unos momentos…

-todo esto fue porque ahora, este nuevo poder te lleva mas allá de lo que puedes controlar- ella cerro los ojos recordando varias frases diferentes en el diario de Tetzuko convenciéndose a si misma de lo que iba a decir

- eres y serás un youkai en mas ocasiones y aun mucho mas peligroso que si juntáramos todas las veces anteriores en que tuvimos que lidiar con eso, pero aun mas importante, terminaste lastimándome a tal grado porque no confiaste lo suficiente en nosotros como para decirnos lo que te pasaba, Inuyasha…- ella volteo a verlo, su mirada destilaba fuego e intentaba grabarlo en la mente de ese testarudo pero arrepentido hanyou…

-yo te prometo a ti, que tarde o temprano terminare por perdonarte, maldita sea¡ estoy segura de eso¡ pero solo y únicamente si tu me prometes que partir de ahora NO NO y NO te callaras absolutamente nada de lo que sientas o lo que estés pensando, especialmente si es tu lado youkai quien te lo esta exigiendo… estamos?-

-pero Kagome yo…-

-prométemelo, con un demonio¡ maldición¡ si realmente estas arrepentido de lo que paso harás esto por mi…lo harás por nosotros¡- las lagrimas destilaban de los ojos canela aun sin que su dueña se diera cuenta de eso, su voz se volvió aguda y desesperada, las manos empezaron a temblarle y sus piernas perdían cada vez mas la fuerza para poder sostenerla, pero la furia en su pecho la mantenían de pie

-esa noche Inuyasha, mas haya del dolor y el miedo solo podía preguntarme ¿porque?… porque me estabas haciendo todas esas cosas horribles, TU¡ maldición¡ la persona en quien mas malditamente confió estaba desgarrándome y matándome sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto mas que el preguntarme porque…- su voz se corto en su garganta y tuvo que detener su dolorosa confesión mientras escondía su mirada entre sus manos, tratando de recuperar un poco el control, él mismo hanyou se dio cuenta de la humedad en sus mejillas comprobando en los múltiples espejos el hecho de que él mismo estaba llorando a pesar de no haberse dado cuenta cuando había comenzado…

-yo… no puedo… Kagome…-

Ella volvió a mirarlo, descifrándose fácilmente en su mirada achocolatada la pregunta obvia a tan escueta respuesta…

-lo que yo siento, mientras mas cerca estoy de perder el control de mi mismo, es tan bajo, tan despreciable, aun no se como es que soy capaz de algo como eso…- el moreno la miro con intensidad, destilando de su mirada una poderosa confusión que la ojicanela no recordaba haber visto antes, lo vio perderse fugazmente en una locura de ser aquello que mas repudiaba…

- maldita sea¡ me convierto en un demonio completo, con deseos de un demonio en todo sentido, es algo que no me gusta en absoluto, pero aun peor es saber que durante esos lapsos me gusta tanto lo que soy, que cuando regreso de esa realidad me doy tanto asco ¡Kagome!, por eso mi cuerpo rechaza física y mentalmente el ser lo que soy, un desagradable y grotesco demonio, con deseos de matar y de… de tantas atrocidades y ahora tu me exiges que te diga con exactitud todo lo que estoy sintiendo cuando yo mismo NO me veo capaz de aceptarlo, maldición… Kagome…- él se dejo caer arrodilladlo al suelo, apretaba sus manos en puños que de tener garras habría atravesado su piel hace mucho…

-porque?... yo también me lo pregunto… porque tiene que pasarme esto a mi?, porque a pesar de solo querer protegerte termino lastimándote?... porque?... también me gustaría tener una respuesta, lo único que se me ocurre es que esta en mi naturaleza y lo odio¡… trato de convencerme a mi mismo que no es lo que soy¡ que puedo controlarlo¡, que soy mejor que eso¡ que puedo superar esa oscuridad que en hay en mi mente¡ pero al final… al final no soy mas que un maldito demonio… un hibrido¡ mi existencia es un error, Kagome… no quiero ser un demonio dominado por la ira y el deseo, menos aun el involucrarte a ti en toda esta inmundicia, no me pidas que acepte y te cuente paso por paso como me voy degenerando, no podría soportarlo… yo… - _perdí la fuerza de mi voz, inconscientemente me había abrasado a mi mismo intentando no ceder al deseo de desaparecer de esta realidad, al fin había podido darle un orden a mis pensamientos, solo esperaba que ella me comprendiera, el que hacer o no era algo que ya decidiría después…_

Ella lo miraba arrodillado en el suelo, parecía un niño pequeño e inconsolable al que hacía mucho habían abandonado a su suerte, ahora la pelinegra entendía todo el dolor que él podría llegar a sentir, especialmente después de que su lado youkai lo hubiese dominado, miro sus manos femeninas y se pregunto qué haría ella si estuviera en una situación similar, que su poder causara más daño a quien tenía más cerca, que en vez de proteger terminara desgarrando a quien más amaba, recién comprendía que el daño y el horror que le hizo vivir esa noche era solo el haber compartido con ella una parte de ese enorme y oscuro peso que ese hanyou llevaba sobre su espalda, el no tener un verdadero control sobre tu cuerpo y tu poder, ella lo había experimentado de primera mano esa noche y al parecer a él le había dolido igual o aun peor pues él era quien había ocasionado todo, incapaz de dar marcha atrás o de resarcir sus acciones…

Ella suspiro con pesar, sintiendo en su pecho esa dolorosa y opresiva sensación que había tenido la primera vez que él había matado estando en estado youkai, él afirmaba no recordar nada de esa vez y el simple olor a sangre en sus garras había sido suficiente para perturbarlo, ella lo había perdonado esa vez que había descubierto esa nueva faceta que el mismo Inuyasha rechazaba, ahora era igual, pues era y al mismo tiempo no era su culpa…

Se arrodillo frente al pelinegro y con sumo cuidado acaricio esos largos mechones de seda negra, los ojos oscuros vacios la miraron esperando de ella más de lo ella misma se sentía capaz de dar, sonrió con tristeza sin fingir ningún sentimiento, no sentía correcto mentir haciendo promesas que parecían tan lejanas…

-oye, Inuyasha… superemos esto juntos, si? Al igual que todos los otros desafíos que hemos tenido… se que encontraremos la manera, solo hay que adaptarnos, establecer algunas condiciones para poder manejar esto… que te parece?...-

_No dije nada, no sabía que mas decir, todo lo que sentía finalmente había podido expresarlo con palabras, me deje guiar por sus suaves manos, abandonamos la habitación y ella entrego las llaves a la encargada del lugar, retomamos en camino hacia la casa, durante todo el camino ninguno hablo, yo no me sentía capaz y ella parecía estar meditando en todo esto, sentía sus cálidas manos apresando las mías… no me soltó en ningún momento, se lo agradecí infinitamente pues estaba seguro que si me soltaba yo no podría seguir avanzando, odiaba la condición humana no solo por ser mi faceta más débil también era porque desde siempre me hacían sentir todo el dolor de mis pecados y mis faltas que cometía al ser hanyou, como humano me daba cuenta de la aberración que era mi existencia y merecía todos los desprecios de las otras razas, ahora sentía que en cualquier momento me quebraría, solo ella que caminaba frente a mí, ella y sus cálidas y suaves manos mantenían unido lo que soy…_

Después de atravesar la ciudad de regreso al templo, llegaron cercanos a la media noche, la familia de Kagome ya estaba dormida excepto su madre que solo esperaba a que su hija regresara, se quedaron los tres en la sala mientras la sra Naomi les preparo unos sándwiches para cenar, curiosa por la condición humana de Inuyasha, aunque había sabido disimularlo, después de la cena su madre los dejos solos…

_Ella se acerco a mí y me tomo por mis dos mechones negros para conseguir que la mirara, de nuevo aun no comprendía cómo podía querer estar a mi lado, aunque yo no sentía fuerzas para cuestionarlo…_

-Inuyasha, supongo que serás humano el resto de la noche no es así?...- el moreno apenas y asintió con la cabeza, embelesado por la dulce sonrisa de ella, Kagome veía esa mirada vacía y solo sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho, se preguntaba que sería lo siguiente, si acaso algún día volvería a ver el brillo en esas orbes negras, extrañaba esos altaneros ojos dorados al igual que la versión oscura de ojos tiernos…

-vayamos arriba a descansar, mañana podremos regresar con los demás…- el moreno durmió refugiado en la esquina de la habitación, abrasado a Tessaiga como si se abrasara a su cordura, ella apenas logro conciliar el sueño después de varias vueltas en su cama…

_…_

_Desperté en el momento en que mi transformación daba lugar, las palpitaciones en mi cuerpo y en mi mente me regresaban a mi estado hanyou, el intenso aroma impregnado en mi piel me recordaron lo que habíamos hecho la noche recién terminada, la fragancia de Kagome deliciosamente mezclada con la mía, me acerque a ella que aun dormía en su cama, se veía tan pacifica y hermosa, acaricie su mejillas sintiendo el suave calor y la tersura de su piel, mire mi marca en ella, esa mordida que le perduraría como mi vida durara, las marcas violáceas habían regresado al igual que mi estado demoniaco y de nuevo los recuerdos de cómo la había marcado atormentaron mi mente… salí aprisa de ahí, incapaz de mantener este aroma en mi piel por mas tiempo sin perder el control, cruce al otro lado sorprendiéndome al distinguir muy ceca de ahí los olores del resto de mi manada anexados al aroma de Sesshomaru que seguramente andaba muy cerca de ahí, no detuve mi carrera hasta que llegue al rio y sin meditarlo me arroje las frías aguas, en tiempo record deshice lo mas que pude el aroma a reciente copula de mi cuerpo y de mis ropas, de nuevo las marcas violáceas que me marcaban como youkai no estaban presentes, pero sabia que terminarían apareciendo en algunas horas, sin prisa rehíce el rumbo a la aldea, el olor de Sesshomaru se acercaba cada vez mas pero por alguna razón parecía ser aun mas prudente que de costumbre… _

-Inuyasha, vaya creí que la señorita Kagome vendría contigo, cuando piensa volver?-

-Miroku… ella volverá mas al rato, después podremos continuar el viaje…-

-ya se encuentra mejor?...- _la mirada interrogante de Sango parecían culparme de algo, tal vez de manera inconsciente, pero aun no era posible que supieran la falta que había cometido…_

-si, …yo creo que será mejor que le preguntes a ella cuando vuelva… además… Sesshomaru esta cerca, será mejor que regresen a la aldea mientras averiguo que es lo que quiere…- _ellos me miraron no muy convencidos antes de retornar sus pasos, aunque sus aromas me indicaron que realmente solo se escondieron a mi vista, quedando aun cerca de mi, como sea, esperaba que Sesshomaru no buscase pelea para que ellos no se pusieran en riesgo…_

_Me introduje lo suficiente en el bosque siempre en dirección de donde provenía el indiscutible aroma de mi hermano para que entendiera mi indirecta, en cuestión de momentos ya estaba parado frente a mi, claramente podía oler a su sirviente y a la pequeña rin cerca de ahí, no creo que quisiera pelear… en el momento que desenvaino su espada supe que me había equivocado…_

-oh vamos Sesshomaru ahora que demonios quieres?…-

-no te preocupes Inuyasha, no pienso matarte, solo deseo comprobar algunas cosas…-

- y es que acaso soy tu muñeco de pruebas¡ si vienes a pelear conmigo será mejor que lo hagas en serio o te largas…-

-bien como desees…-

De igual manera desvaine a Tessaiga sintiendo un fuerte latir que abordo todo mi cuerpo, _la sensación de poder me invadió por completo y en el reflejo de la hoja pude comprobar como mis marcas aparecían de nuevo… mi velocidad era impresionante aunque desde lo de Clare y la loca de azul no había tenido oportunidad de probarla en una verdadera batalla, Sesshomaru y yo chocamos espadas, el sonido metálico de ambas retumbaba por todo el bosque, podía sentir claramente como el poder de mi sangre se iba abriendo paso volviéndome mas rápido y certero, en un fiero mandoble logre zafarle la espada Tokiyin a Sesshomaru mandándola a volar lejos de un fácil alcance, pude notar en su expresión que ciertamente no se lo esperaba, utilizaría esa confusión para demostrarle lo que mi nuevo poder valía ahora, el sendero de mis ataques pasaban tan cerca de su piel, el cobarde lo único que podía hacer era esquivarlos… un látigo de luz salió de sus garras y una nube de veneno verde que exhalaron sus dedos lograron lo suficiente para que yo le diera la suficiente distancia que el necesitaba para levitar en el aire lejos de mi alcance, keh¡ patético¡ …aunque si realmente quisiera alcanzarlo se que encontraría la manera y aun me quedaban varios ataques a distancia con Tessaiga, pero ese no era el caso de esta pelea… sonreí satisfecho sin poder evitar el mostrarle mis desarrollados colmillos _

-que pasa Sesshomaru, se te acabaron las ideas?- _su mirada se volvió aguda y su youki aumento de súbito, desenvaino a Tenseiga y el meidou me paso tan cerca que la fuerza del viento absorbente del mas allá casi me hacen perder el equilibrio peligrosamente, tsk¡_

-me gustaría saber cuanto logras mantener la trasformación antes de perder tu mente, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo hermanito…-

-grrrr¡ si fuiste tu el que empezó ahora no te eches para atrás cobarde…-

- necesito que tu mujer este de este lado lo antes posible, no puedes seguir jugando al escondite- _la mención de Kagome altero mis nervios y la forma en que se había escuchado de los labios de mi Aniki hicieron hervir mi sangre, nadie mas que yo tenia algún derecho de esperarla o llamarla_

-grrr¡ donde ella este no te incumbe…- _podía sentir que el frenesí de mi sangre empezaba a embotar mis sentidos y mi mente, la mirada sagaz que me dio Sesshomaru me hicieron darme cuenta que no era el único que notaba la intensidad del aumento de mi youki…_

-Naraku a creado una extensión, un ilusionista, significa que a empezado a moverse, no se tú Ototo, pero ya me canse de jugar al gato y al ratón…- _la mención de ese bastardo redirigieron la ira que estaba sintiendo, envaine mi espada y simplemente retome el rumbo hacia la aldea, el palpitar en mi pecho y las torrentadas de energía iban regresando a la normalidad lentamente mientras yo mismo me intentaba calmarme, Miroku y los demás me interceptaron casi enseguida, comenzaron a interrogarme de Sesshomaru y de Naraku, yo solo me limite a lo que Sesshomaru me había dicho escuetamente de la nueva creación de Naraku…_

_Estábamos de regreso en la cabaña de Kaede, Sango y Miroku se las ingeniaban en preparar algo decente con los pocos ingredientes que tenían disponibles, los veía divertirse tranquilamente como si no existiera nada que les preocupara, envidiaba su tranquilidad a pesar de saber que cada uno tenia sus propios problemas… al verlos ir de aquí para allá recordé o mas bien me di cuenta que Sesshomaru nunca antes me había buscado para darme información de Naraku, aunque si bien en alguna ocasión lo había hecho para pedirla, eso significaba que esa fue solo una tonta excusa para poder pelear conmigo, feh¡ creo que demostré mi punto al haberlo derrotado tan fácilmente…_

_…_

_Percibí su delicioso aroma, Kagome finalmente había regresado a esta época, me di cuenta que había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde intentando no pensar en ella o mas bien intentando no pensar en las todas las implicaciones de ahora, el vértigo en mi estomago me advirtieron que en solo unos momentos finalmente ellos sabrían lo que había hecho, aunque Kagome no lo dijera o intentara mentir como había hecho con su familia ni Sango ni Miroku eran lo suficientemente estúpidos para no notar que las heridas en su cuerpo pertenecían a mis garras y a mis colmillos, mi cuerpo vibraba nervioso en antelación a mi juicio que estaba por venir…_

_…_

**_Continuara…_**bueno, poco a poco va avanzando esta historia, jejejeje aun me quedan algunas cosas por poner y estoy ansiosa por llegar a "esa parte inevitable" que será a partir de ahora la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome XD(pervertida jajajaja) pero no kiero apresurarme, espero que me tengan paciencia, en especial por lo mucho que tardo en actualizar, pero no puedo evitarlo T_T

**_Reviews porfas, son el alimento de mi musa =^.^=_**

**_Atte: Kagome Nekko_**


End file.
